fma style highschool
by waiting4myprince2come
Summary: this is a basic story of all your fav. fma and naruto charactors in high school with a bunch new adventures of high school life. edXoc a bit of au in the later chapters.
1. first fight of the year

F.M.A style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.M.A or Naruto...trust me I would know.

Characters:

Ed Elric- "Vertically challenged", blonde hair, golden eyes, hot headed with a short tempered.

Al Elric- Ed's "little" brother, he looks like a taller version of Ed, gentle spirit, likes cats a lot

Hana- purple hair, purple eyes that always changes colors when she feels a very strong emotion, 2 inches shorter than Ed, ex-gang leader, only wears black, will beat up anyone without a second thought

Allie-tall, black hair that goes to her shoulders with blue streaks, hazel colored eyes, one of Hana's best friends, she's going out with Jacob

Ella-shorter than Allie, blond hair, green eyes, a little on the innocent side, Hana's other best friend, her boyfriend is Derek

Jacob-6ft, short black hair, grey eyes, Allie's boyfriend

Derek-tall, blond hair, bluish grayish eyes, Hana's ex-boyfriend, Ella's boyfriend

Checkers-Australian shepherd, black and white, a blue and a brown eyed dog, he's Hana's dog and is also very protective of her

Spiffy-Allie's cat, orange, black, and white fur, has blue eyes

Fido-Ella's pet chicken, well trained to the point where he will attack if commanded by Ella, orange feathers

I think that's all of the main characters...the rest I'll tell you about when they appear in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: first fight of the year

"Hana…" A voice said but Hana just ignored it and rolled over.

"Hana..." another voice said Hana just rolled over still sleeping.

"Hana!" The voices said this time a little louder, Hana just pulled her pillow over her head.

"That's it." She heard then...**"HANA WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"** They said right in her ear making her actually fall out of her bed.

"Ow...that was uncalled for." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"No it was called for...now get dressed. Don't forget that today you start high school." Allie said throwing an outfit at her.

"Fine...but where's Checkers?" Hana asked looking at the empty food dish by her dresser.

"He's outside; don't forget to let him in before we leave." Ella said and Hana quickly got changed and filled Checkers food dish. She went to the back door and let in Checkers, grabbed her black backpack and they all left locking the door on their way out.

"Hana...don't forget...no mind games with the teacher, no beating up every guy in your class, and don't make the principle disappear again...did they ever find the principle?' Allie asked and Hana just shrugged.

"Like I'd know...plus when I did that stuff I was a little harder to handle then I am now." She reminded them with a mischievous smile.

"Uh huh...not so sure about that." A voice said behind them, Hana didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"What was that pipsqueak?" She asked smugly.

**"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT ANTS COULDN'T EVEN SEE HIM!" **He yelled making everyone laugh.

"Brother...she never said that." A second voice said, making Hana laugh.

"Hey Al." She greeted turning around to see a sulking Ed and a happy Al.

"Hey Hana, do you have to do that _every time_ you see him?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Well...probably not...but where's the fun in that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Whatever...I see you finally decided to start high school." Ed noted, Hana just shook her head no.

"I didn't decide those two decided for me." Hana said pointing at Ella and Allie.

"We did not." They said innocently and Hana just rolled her eyes.

"Right...who was it that told me about it two days ago?" She asked smirking and both Ella and Allie pointed at each other. "Whatever...I don't care anymore." she said walking off.

"Hana...can you walk slower." Ella complained.

"Yeah...we're not you...we can't walk as fast as you without running." Allie wined and Hana just sighed.

"Fine." She said folding her arms across her chest. "I just wanna get there so I can take a nap in my first class." She said and everyone hit their forehead.

"What class do you have anyways?" Ed asked and Hana shrugged.

"Just chemistry...no big deal." She said walking in a big break building. She looked around to see all different kinds of kids talking to their friends, some were walking to different places, but Hana noticed all the glances the guys were giving her. One guy was brave enough to actually talk to her.

"Hey there...you wanna do something sometime." He said putting an arm around her shoulders.

Hana gave him an evil look and said, "I don't think you could handle being with me." He looked at her questioningly, she smiled and grabbed his arm and twisted it to where it was on his back causing him to drop to his knees. Hana just walked off after that.

"Hana...there is a simpler way of doing that." Hana looked up to see Derek smiling along with Jacob they were coming their way.

"I know...but I didn't like him." She retorted.

"You don't like a lot of people." Ella reminded her.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"Who did that?" A women's voice broke through all of the noise like a sharp pointy object.

"Who wants to know?" Hana challenged a bit too smug.

"I do...tsunade." A woman in her 50's with long blond hair tied in two low pig tails answered.

"Ok then I did that." Hana answered happily and noticed that her friends had suddenly disappeared.

"Who are you?" She asked Hana folding her arms across her chest.

"New…" She replied with a challenging stare.

"Do you have a name?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"I might have a name…"

"Just give me your danm name!" Tsunade exclaimed and Hana just yawned.

"Fine…my friends call me Hana."

"So you're the new exchange student from...where was your old school?" She asked and Hana shrugged.

"At home...I was homeschooled." She informed her and then yawned." You got any place I could just sleep?"

"I'm afraid not...now would you be so kind as to come with me to my office." She more of commanded it then asked and Hana just shrugged.

"I guess I could just this once." She said following Tsunade to her office, once there Tsunade offered Hana a seat in a chair by her desk but she declined instead sitting on the window sill.

"I see the rumors weren't lying." She noted and Hana looked up.

"What rumors?" She said faking interest.

"Rumors that our newest student is a real handful...I think this year will be…er…interesting. Anyways welcome to our school. Blah blah blah. Is there anything you wish to know?" She asked Hana.

"Yeah...when's lunch?" She asked and Tsunade fell down anime style.

"It's before 5th hour...if that's all then here's the slip to show your teachers to let them know you're new and have a reason to be late. Hope you have a good first day. My door is always open whenever you need me...but please don't need me." She said as Hana left. _'That was interesting'_ Hana thought walking down some random hallway trying to figure out where her chemistry class was.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter...please tell me what you think.


	2. the gym uniform

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...trust me I would know.

Chapter 2: The gym uniform

"Good morning class...today we have a new student who will be joining us...her name is Hana." The teacher said he had short black hair, black eyes and he seemed to be in his early 30's. Hana just stood there looking bored like usual.

"Whatever." Was the only thing she said.

"Can you tell us a little about yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah." she yawned and everyone looked at her for a minute.

"Well?" He said and Hana looked up.

"What?" She asked boredly

"Aren't you going to tell us about yourself?" He asked getting annoyed.

"Nope."

"But you said you would." He complained and Hana shook her head.

"No...you asked if I could and I said I could...I never said I would." She said with a smirk making everyone laugh.

"Ooookkkk...anyways do you have any questions?" He asked her and she thought for a moment.

"Yeah...when are you going to stop talking?" she asked and everyone laughed.

"Ok...let's find you a spot." He said looking around the room and ignoring her last comment. " How about the one by the window?"

"Can't...I have a tendency of jumping out the window." She informed him.

"How about the one in the back next to Edward?" He asked and she shrugged. "You'll have to share the text book until I steal...I mean 'barrow' one from the office." He said as Hana sat down. "Ok today class we will talk about..." Hana just tuned out and layed her head down on the table. Class seemed to go by fast...of course it would if you were sleeping.

"Hana...time to go." Someone said and Hana opened her eyes and saw Ed stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine…" she said and swung her back pack over her shoulder. "That was fun." She said as they both walked down the hallway.

"How would you know if it was fun if you slept through most of the class? What class do you have next?" Ed asked her.

"Gym." She said and Ed started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked glaring at him.

"Nothing…" He said with a smirk and Hana knew he was hiding something. "C'mon I'll show you to the gym." He said dragging her down the hall. Hana kinda gave up on walking on her own and let him drag her down the hall. Soon he stopped in front a two-door door. "Here we are." he said sounding proud of himself.

"Great...you got me to gym...lucky me." She said sarcastically walking through the gym door...but she stopped when she saw something horrible. "Please tell me that we don't have a uniform." she said to Ed and he shook his head.

"Sorry but we do...see that's what you have to wear." he said pointing to a girl with short pink hair, she was wearing short pink shorts and a white shirt that went down to her belly button.

"You've…got…to…be…kidding…me" She said looking horrified.

"Hana!" Allie said hugging her. "I'm so glad you're in this class." She said looking excited.

"Tell me I don't have to wear that." She said pointing to the girl with pink hair's outfit.

"Well...you don't have to wear the shirt like that." Allie said looking on the bright side.

"I refuse to wear it." Hana said folding her arms across her chest.

"C'mon you have to meet the gym teacher." Allie said dragging Hana to a guy in his mid 30s, with a bowl cut, bushy eyebrow, green jump suit and he was just plain creepy looking.

"Gai-sensei...this is Hana. She's the new student." Allie introduced you, then suddenly the back ground changed.

"Look in my eyes and notice my manly features as I welcome you to my youthful gym class." He said giving her a thumbs up and showing his shinny teeth, Hana's eye twitched.

"Great...I have a freak for a gym teacher." Hana said walking away.

"You get use to it...now you have to change." Allie said dragging Hana to a room with a lot of lockers. "Here you can barrow my other uniform." She said and Hana looked as if Allie had just lost her mind.

"Not going to happen." Hana said stubbornly.

5 minutes later:

"Um sir? We have a problem." Allie said nervously.

"What is it my youthful student." He said striking his good guy pose.

"Well you see...Hana is refusing to wear the gym uniform." Allie sighed.

"What! I thought all girls liked that uniform." He said and Allie shock her head.

"Some girls have already tried to get her to come out and..." She trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"You see all those girls over there?"

"Yeah…"

"Well...she kinda beat them up." Allie said and Gai sensei looked like someone who just been made to watch Barney over and over would look like.

"You're kidding right?" He asked hopefully, but Allie just shook her head. Just then Hana came out wearing baggy black pants and a black hoodie.

"Happy...I'm out." She said looking really mad.

"Hana...you know it's against the rules to beat people up?"Gai sensei asked and Hana shrugged.

"Yeah so?"

"Because you're new I'll just make you run 50 laps." He said and Hana just shrugged.

"Just 50...your soft...I don't even do 50 laps for my pre-warm up." Hana responded and everyone looked at her surprised.

"Are you saying you refuse to do what Gai sensei said!" Someone said, he looked just like Gai sensei he even had that whole green jumpsuit thing going on.

"no...I believe I said I don't do 50 laps." Hana said challenging the kid.

"Fine...then do 100 laps around the track." He said and Hana looked happy.

"Yay! At least you're not totally going soft." She said and walked to the track with everyone following her.

"Do you think it was wise of her to actually challenge the teacher like that?" Ed whispered to Allie.

"Probly not...but this is Hana."Allie said and Ed nodded, everyone watched in amazement at how fast Hana was. It took her 15 minutes to actually do all the laps and she wasn't even breathing hard when she was done.

"Everyone you can go change...we'll do more tomorrow...and remember always be youthful."Gai sensei said and everyone went to the locker rooms.

"That was awesome!" a girl with long blond hair said to Hana who shrugged.

"Whatever...I just didn't like him...but what's the deal on the kid who looked just like him?" Hana asked changing back to her black tank top, black pants, and black combat boots.

"That's lee...he practically idolizes Gai sensei...I wouldn't be surprised if he married him." Another girl with black hair said.

"Things just keep getting stranger and stranger around here." Hana said to herself.

* * *

Ok I'm done with another chapter!


	3. family problems

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...trust me I would know.

Chapter 3: Family Problems

Hana, Ella, and Allie all entered a cafeteria that was full of people everywhere. It was really big there were tables everywhere and it had so many different smells...some good and some horrible. Different girls started to form around Hana.

"Hana...come sit with me."A girl that had short raven colored hair, she was wearing a blue tank top with black shorts.

"Um..."

"No she's sitting with us."A girl with pink hair said, Hana recognized her from her gym class.

"Sakura...she's not sitting with you. Go find someone else to sit with your brain-dead cheerleader friends." Ella said saving Hana. The girl named Sakura left with a "Humph."

"Everyone...Hana's going to sit with us...so go back to your tables."Allie said dismissing all the girls.

"Thanks." Hana said and both Ella and Allie smiled.

"No prob...Looks like someone is popular." Ella said smiling.

"I don't wanna be! It's hard enough being friends with you two...there is no way I could deal with more." Hana wined.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"Allie said and Hana looked up at the ceiling innocently.

"Oh nothing...hey look! Let's sit there." Hana said pointing at a round table, she led them there and they all sat down.

"Hana...what are you going to eat?" Ella asked and Hana just pulled out a taco.

"Hana...where did you get a Taco Bell taco?" Allie asked and Hana just gave her an innocent look.

"I don't have a taco from Taco Bell."

"Yes you do...it says so on the wrapper."Ella said pointing to the taco.

"Um about that…" Hana trailed off with a grin, just then the guys sat down.

"What did you do this time?" Ed asked sounding interested.

"Hana went to Taco Bell...what class did you skip?" Allie asked.

"I didn't skip class...I was just late to my 3rd hour." Hana said with a grin.

"Wait! You went to Taco Bell...how come you didn't take me?" Ed asked pretending to be hurt

"Um...well...it's not like I could really find you." Hana said and the others nodded. Just then a girl with short green hair came up to Hana.

"Um...excuse me...Miss Hana there's someone at the principal's office waiting for you."The girl said and Hana nodded.

"I wonder who it is." Hana said more to herself, she got up and left.

* * *

'_This is either good or bad...because it's my luck I'm guessing it's going to be bad.' _Hana thought as she walked in Tsunade's office. Hana looked and saw two different people, one was a women that had shoulder length brown hair, she had yellow eyes that were full of hate and anger, her face looked kind but Hana knew it wasn't, she was also a foot or so taller than Hana. "What are you doing her...mom?" Hana asked with an icy tone.

"What no...How are you? Didn't I teach you better than that young lady?" She said trying to scowled Hana who just turned to Tsunade.

"Um...Can you leave us alone for a moment?" She asked and the principle nodded and left. Hana then turned to the 2nd person who was a guy with short black hair and red eyes, his face wasn't as kind looking as Hana's mom, he was twice Hana's size, he was tan and he looked really strong. "And you...what are you doing here...dad?" Hana demanded glaring had both of her parents.

"Do you know how long it took us to find you...and all you do is glare at us...the least you could do is welcome us." Her dad said causing Hana's glare to become even angrier.

"Let's see...the fact that you only come when you want something doesn't do too well if you want a welcome. But your right, welcome to school." Hana said her eyes turning red as they spoke.

"We want you to come home...Kuro Getsuei (means black moon in Japanese) misses you." Her mom said and Hana shuddered thinking of Kuro. He was a guy that most girls liked...but Hana knew better than them...he was a guy who thought that any girl would jump if he said so. He acted like he was above all others and what ticked Hana off even more was the fact that he treated all girls like they were maids.

"I don't care about that jackass." Hana said turning her back to both of her parents. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was the reason I left in the first place." Both her parents' faces became emotionless.

"I guess we have given you more freedom than you really deserve." Her dad said and Hana turned around her eyes were demonic red with specks of black.

"Do you think you can tell me what to do? I don't care what you do...I'm only going to say this once...I am not marrying that son of a bitch in a million years." Hana said her father walked up to her and backhanded her.

"You will do as I say...and I say you are." He said Hana rubbed her check but showed no hint that it even hurt.

"I'm not a little girl anymore...I'm 16. I'm too young to marry someone..._plus I already like someone_." She said thinking the last part to herself. With that she opened the window and jumped out, she landed on her feet and ran all the way to her room.

* * *

Al, Ed, Derek, Jacob, Ella, Allie, and Tsunade all listened to what was going on. No one spoke but they all knew that everyone was worried about Hana...especially when they heard someone who everyone just guessed was her dad smack her.

"I'm worried." Ella said at last when she was sure Hana had left, the others nodded.

"I knew Hana had a bad life at her house...but I didn't think that they would actually arrange her to marry someone." Allie said and then turned to Tsunade. "Is it ok if we skip the rest of our classes...We want to make sure Hana's ok." Tsunade nodded.

"I'll let all your teachers know that you won't be in their classes."She said and then they all left.

"This is bad...we have to make sure Hana calms down...you've seen how bad it is when she's mad." Ella said as all of them ran to the there they quietly opened the door and looked around, Hana wasn't there but here back pack was on the dining room table. They walked up the stairs and heard her playing the guitar...the closer they got they could tell she was singing. They listened at the door hoping to figure out how Hana really was...everyone listened and started to feel sad as they listened.

(The Tower by: Vienna Teng)

The one who survives by making the lives

Of others worthwhile

She's coming apart

Right before my eyes

The one who depends on the services she renders

To those who come knocking

She's seeing too clearly what she can't be

What understanding defies

She says I need not to need

Or else a love with intuition

Someone who reaches out to my weakness

And won't let go

I need not to need

I've always been the tower

But now I feel like the flower trying to bloom in the snow

She turns up the light

Anticipating night falling tenderly around her

Watches the dusk

The words won't come

She carries the act so convincingly

The fact is sometimes she believes it

She can be happy with the way things are

Be happy with the things she's done

And yet I need not to need

Or else a love with intuition

Someone who reaches out to my weakness

And won't let go

I need not to need

I've always been the tower

But now I feel like the flower trying to bloom in the snow

Reach out, hold back

Where is safety

Reach out and hold back

Where is the one who can change me

Where is the one

The one

Reach out, hold back

Where is safety

Reach out and hold back

Where is the one who can save me

Where is the one

The one

I need not to need

Or else a love with intution

Someone who reaches out to my weakness

And won't let go

I need not to need

I've always been the tower

But now I feel like the flower trying to bloom in the snow

I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in the snow

The danger and the power

Friend and the foe

Hana stopped playing but they heard something that really made them sad, they heard her crying. They all went to Allie's room to plan on what they should do.

"This is bad...Hana has never cried. Even when things seemed like they would never get better she always kept a positive attitude." Allie said sitting on her bed.

"Yeah...even when she broke her wrist and kept it quiet for a week...but what's the deal with her parents...I can't believe they would hit her...Hana's always been stubborn but to hit her...that seemed a little harsh." Ed said looking at the ground and everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Honestly...you haven't noticed?" Ella asked and Ed looked confused.

"Noticed what?"

"You're the closest to Hana...and you still haven't noticed...jeeze and your suppose to be the smart one." Derek said and the others nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Ed said getting mad.

"We can't tell you...you're going to have to figure it out somehow...but who are we going to send in that war zone?" Allie thought for a moment. "I know! Let's vote." She said and the others nodded mostly because they didn't have any better ideas.

"Ok...all in favor of Ed raise your hands."Everyone's hand shot up...except Ed's of course.

"Wait! Why me?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Because...Hana most likely won't kill you...and she'll probly be more open to you than to anyone else." Derek reasoned and Ed reluctantly got up and went to her room. He knocked on it and waited for a reply...a few seconds later Hana said he could come in. Ed opened her door to see Hana lying on her bed looking at the ceiling; Checkers was lying next to her.

"They send you here?" Hana asked not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Yeah...they're just worried about you." Ed said sitting down on the couch. (yes she has a couch in her room.)

"They're always worried...it's no big deal. I just got in a tiney argument with my parents." Hana said finally sitting up and looking at Ed. Ed noticed that her check was a little red; he guessed it was from her dad.

"You're lying...it is a big deal. Your dad hit you...and they're forcing you to marry someone you don't even like." Ed said walking up and sitting down next to her with checkers growling a little.

"Nothing new...I ran away when I was 10...before that if I didn't do something my dad would hit me. Because of it I grew up not trusting many people. The only thing that got me through the days was playing my guitar and writing songs." Hana explained looking at the ground. "You heard the song I sang? I wrote that when I was 6."

"You wrote that?" He said sounding shocked and Hana nodded. "Hana...you know you could show how hurt you are." Ed said and Hana looked at the ground.

"I know...but I don't want everyone to worry about something that doesn't concern them." Hana said and Ed looked at her.

"You know that'll never work. Ella and Allie are always worried about you." Ed informed her and she sighed.

"I know...it's annoying some times." Hana smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us you're engaged?"Ed asked.

"I didn't tell you because I refuse to get married to the guy my parents picked out...plus I already like someone who's a lot better than him...the thing is I don't think he knows." Hana said sighing.

"Well have you told him?" Ed asked.

"Right...like that'll happen. Better go make sure Ella and Allie aren't too worried." Hana said and left the room._'Wait...who does she like...and why won't she tell me?'_Ed asked himself following Hana.


	4. kuro hana fiance

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...trust me I would know.

Chapter 4: Kuro…Hana's fiancé

"Hana...are you sure?" Ella asked Hana who was eating a cookie.

"Yes...you guys go I'm fine staying home."Hana said smiling.

"How about you come with us?" Allie suggested, and Hana almost choked.

"Right...that'll happen. Let's see...you're going to a chick flick pretty much means there's no violence, no blood, no guys with their heads cut off, and most importantly I would rather put salt in my paper cut than see it." Hana explained.

"Yeah...good point. Fine we'll go...how do we look?" Ella asked she was wearing a red tank top that had a dragon on it; jeans, black flip-flops, and her hair had loose curls near the bottom. Allie was wearing a baby blue t-shirt that had the ying and yang symbol on it, she had a silver skirt, silver colored boots, and her hair was curly and in a low pony tail.

"You look great...the guys will love it." Hana said and they both looked really happy.

"Are you sure you're ok?"Allie asked.

"I'm fine...you guys have fun...I'm going to work on some lyrics for the band anyways." Hana said pushing both Ella and Allie out the door. Hana walked up to her room and saw Checkers was lying on her bed; she walked over and grabbed a dog treat. Checkers was sitting in front of her in no time. "Here you go...checkers your honest with me right?" Hana asked the dog who just looked at her. "Are all guys stupid...or just the ones I know?" Checkers just barked and Hana scratched him behind his ear. "Your right...it's a guy thing...well except you of course...you wanna hear the newest song I'm working on?' He jumped on her bed and she took that as a yes. She walked over, grabbed her guitar that was black with dark purple flames on it and grabbed her pick from the top of her dresser. She started to play a few cords when there was a knock on her window, of course Checkers started to bark. "Checkers stop." She said and opened the window to see Ed standing on the tree branch outside of her window. "Hey...come in." Hana stepped aside and Ed came in and Checkers started growling.

"I don't think he ever will like me." Ed commented and Hana shrugged.

"Yeah...but I never liked you when I first met you either." Hana reminded him.

"Oh yeah...if I remember right you called me a self centered, arrogant, conceited, bastard." he said and she smiled remembering that.

"Yeah...so why are you here?" Hana asked putting her guitar away.

"I heard that Ella and Allie were going to be gone for a while so I decided to come over."

"You sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you don't have to worry about Ella sending her chicken to attack you?" Hana asked with a smirk.

"Ok maybe that has a little to do with it. That chicken is evil." He shuddered and Hana smiled.

"Thought so."Hana said sitting down on her bed, as soon as Ed tried to sit next to her Checkers got up and sat down right where he was about to sit, he tried to sit on the other side of Hana but Checkers once again took his spot. This went on for about 10 minutes.

"Can't you do something?" Ed asked getting annoyed at Checkers.

"Fine...I'll put him outside...c'mon checkers." Hana said getting up and checkers followed her. Hana opened the door and was about to let Checkers out but stopped when she saw a guy a foot taller than her standing on her porch. He had silver hair, his eyes were blood red, he was wearing a black t-shirt, and baggy jeans. "What are you doing here, Kuro?" Hana sneered.

"Nice to see you too." He said and Hana just glared.

"Go away." Hana said with checkers by her side ready to attack.

"I see you still have that disgusting mutt." He noted and Hana's eyes started to turn demonic red.

"He's not a mutt...he's my best friend. And if I told him to he would attack." Hana said with checkers growling loudly.

"I'm not afraid of him...now c'mon...we're going home." He said and grabbed her wrist, only to have a fist come in contacted with his jaw.

"Stay away from her." Ed said standing in front of Hana with a dangerous glare.

"And just who the hell are you?" Kuro asked wiping blood from the edge of his mouth.

"I'm Edward Elric...the guy who will kick your ass." He said and Hana rolled her eyes. _'Of course.' _Hana thought to herself.

"There is no way some midget is going to hurt me," He said sounding sure of himself, Hana backed away a little from Ed.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULD BE MISTAKEN AS A PRETTY PIXXIE NAME STAN!" He yelled _'I don't think he said that.' _Hana thought with an anime sweat drop at the back of her head. Kuro was about to answer but Hana started to speak.

"You may think that we're getting married but you are wrong. As far as I'm concerned you can just rot in hell with the rest of my family...as of right now I have no family." Hana said surprising both Ed and Kuro.

"Are you sure about that...my little flower (1)." He said and probly regretted it when Hana did a wheel kick and kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't ever call me that again." She said making him flinch under her glare.

"Fine...but I'll be back." He said and walked away.

"So...I'm guessing he's who you have to marry."Ed said as Hana closed the door.

"Yeah...hes's kind of " Hana said walking back to her room with Ed following her.

"I've been wondering...you said that you liked someone...who is it?" Ed asked and Hana shrugged.

"Not telling." Hana replied hiding the fact that she was blushing.

"C'mon...tell me!" He wined. "Everyone else knows." That made Hana stop.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...earlier today we were talking and they said they were surprised that I hadn't figured it out." Ed said recalling, and Hana giggled.

"Come to think about it...I am too." Hana said starting to walk again.

"Come on...I wanna know." Ed wined, and Hana just sighed.

"I'm not telling you...the others figured it out...except Jacob...I'm pretty sure Allie told him." Hana said walking in her room.

"Please." He said and Hana shook her head.

"Nope...I'll tell you when he figures it out." Hana said sighing.

"But what if he never figures it out?" Ed asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Then it'll be a waste to like him if he never figures it out...I'll still tell you though."Hana said and Ed looked happy._'It might take a while for him to figure it out.' _Hana thought to herself. Just then Hana heard the front door open. "I guess their home...damn. I was hoping to get a little peace and quiet before they came home." Hana said and Ed shrugged.

"Do you ever get peace?" He asked and Hana shook her head.

"That'll be the day...but I'm very grateful towards them." Hana said and Ed looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because...they're the ones who helped me escape from my family...they talked me into leaving...and I'm glad they did." Hana explained and Ed nodded, just then both Ella and Allie burst in

"Hana! We found out what happened." Allie said hugging Hana who had to suppress the erge to kill.

"You guys have to be mind readers." Hana said and Ed laughed, then Ella hit Hana on her head. "What the hell was that for!" Hana yelled rubbing her head.

"You weren't going to tell us...were you?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"I would've...I was waiting for the right time." Hana said.

"And when was that...your death bed?' Allie asked with sarcasm in her voice, Hana snapped her figures.

"Damn...you figured it out." She said smiling.

"You're annoying." Ella sighed.

"Yeah...well I learned it from you." Hana shot back.

* * *

(1). Hana means flower in Japanese...I don't think I've ever mentioned that.


	5. hana's been kidnapped

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...trust me I would know. I do however own Hana...so don't try to steal her...if you do the evil lepercons will come and do the hokkie pokie…so don't try it!

Chapter 5: Hana's Been Kidnapped!

"Hana...you can't go to school." Ella said watching as Hana got out of bed only to fall again.

"I can too...I'm just a little light headed."Hana said and both Allie and Ella sighed.

"Don't forget you have a temperature of 100."Ella reminded her.

"Fine...I'll stay...but if anyone dies and I miss it I'm blaming you." Hana said folding her arms across her chest.

"If anyone dies we'll take pictures for you." Allie said making Hana smile.

"I want detailed descriptions too." Hana said as Ella closed the door.

"That's Hana for you...being sick isn't what she's worried about...it's missing someone dying." Ella said as both of them locked the front door and left for school. Ella and Allie were half way to school when they met up with Ed and Al.

"Hey where's Hana?" Ed asked.

"She's not feeling too well right now...so we made her stay home." Allie said.

"You guys left her alone?" Ed asked.

"She's not alone...Checkers and Fido are there too." Ella said and Ed smacked his head.

"Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better." He said and Ella and Allie laughed.

"Good." Allie said and Ed sighed.

"But isn't it kind of dangerous to leave Hana alone right now?" Al asked and Ella thought for a moment.

"Nope...she has Fido!" She said happily.

"You mean the stupid chicken who will only attack if you tell it to?"Ed said seriously.

"Oh yeah...forgot about that...she has Checkers too." She said with a grin.

"If it makes you feel any better than we can go check on her after lunch." Allie promised.

"But now what do we do...the one person who makes life interesting isn't even here." Ella said thinking.

"We could always pay attention." Al suggested and the others thought about it for a bit.

"Naw." they said at the same time.

"We'll just have to sleep like we used to do." Ed said shrugging.

"Fine...but meet us at the front door during lunch...we'll tell Derek and Jacob about it." Allie said and they all went in different directions. They did find out the reason they made Hana go to high school in the first place...it was because it was too boring without her.

"I'm soooooo bored." Ella complained as Allie and Ella walked to the front door to meet the guys.

"Yeah...we'll just ask Hana for some good ideas on what to do in class." Allie said trying to cheer her up.

"When you mean ask...should we maybe ask for stuff that won't get us in trouble with the law?" Ella asked and Allie slapped her forehead.

"Oh no...We're going to ask her for an idea to get us in trouble with the law...what do you think?" Allie said sarcastically.

"Um...I think that I will get the tickets to Canada." Ella said brightly.

"Gaw! Why do I put up with you?"

"I don't know...Hana asked the same question last night." Allie just sighed as they met up with the guys.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Her." Allie said pointing to Ella who just smiled innocently.

"Let's go before a fight breaks out." Ed said walking away. They walked as fast as they could to the house to find something that didn't make sense.

"Hey Ella...we locked the door right?" Allie asked and Ella nodded.

"Yeah...but why is the door wide open?" Ella asked as they walked in. nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, it was as clean as when they left. They walked up to Hana's room and stopped dead in their tracks to see that Hana was nowhere to be found, the window was broken, and there was a note on her wall. Ella went over and read it out loud:

_Dear friends of Hana,_

_Looks like you lose...we have taken Hana when she is at her weakest. It was hard but she is now with us...if you want you can come to the wedding...it'll be fun. Well ttfn._

_-Kuro_

_P.s. I won you didn't...oh and I will get you back Edward Elric for touching my beautiful face!_

"That's just great...I have nothing to wear." Ella said and everyone fell down anime style.

"That's not the point! They have Hana...I wouldn't be worried if it was just a wedding but Hana's parents are going to take their anger out on her...and she's in no condition to do anything." Allie said and the others looked really serious.

"Do you guys know where they've taken her?' Ed asked her hopefully.

"We do...but its not going to be easy to get to her...lucky for us she has some old 'friends' that'll help us." Allie said and everyone looked happy.

"What are we waiting for? We have to go now...who knows what they'll do to her." Derek said and they all ran to the train station.

With Hana:

_'This just isn't my day.' _Hana thought as she opened her eyes to see that she was in a big room with the walls all white with pink flowers. '_I'm going to have to have a 'little' talk with whoever thought that having my name mean flower was a good idea.'_She thought annoyed at the room's decorations. '_Good thing I never actually spent time here.' _Hana thought sitting up.

"So you're awake." Hana looked up to see one of her least favorite people standing in the doorway wearing a pink shirt that read 'real guys wear pink'.

"What am I doing here?" Hana demanding glaring.

"Well...don't you remember...in 7 days we're getting married." He said walking towards her and then he sat on her bed.

"I refuse to get married...especially if I'm getting married to you." Hana replied getting mad.

"Oh well see about that my little flower." He said kissing Hana on the forehead, then on the lips only to be sent through the wall.

"Don't ever kiss me again." Hana sneered getting out of bed ignoring the fact that she was still sick.

"I thought you were sick." He said rubbing his head.

"I may be sick...but I'll never be sick enough to kick your ass." She sneered then she looked at the door again this time another one of her least favorite people was there, her dad...this time with guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded and Hana could care less really.

"He kissed me."Hana replied wishing they would all just leave her alone.

"He is your fiancé...I think he's aloud to kiss you." He said and Hana gave him a look as if he's crazy.

"Quit saying that! He's not my fiancé, he will never be my fiancé, and as far as I'm concerned I'd rather take my chances in the dungeons then stick it out here." Hana replied her eyes turning to red. He walked up to her and punched her in the stomach bringing her down to her knees.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again." He sneered.

"I can talk to you however I want..." she stopped when he punched her in the jaw,

"Guards take her to the dungeons...and make sure you tell the cooks to not cook any food for her. You won't leave until your wedding day." He said as the guards took her down all 8 flights of stairs and down to the dark dungeons.

"You still like to make him mad...don't you?" One of the guards asked and Hana recognized the voice.

"Danny...I didn't know you worked here...who's the other one?" Hana asked and Danny just smiled.

"You wouldn't recognize him...his name is J.T." He said and her face lit up.

"Really that's great! Can you get a message to Michael?" Hana asked as they closed the door to her cell.

"Sure...but why?" J.T asked.

"Because...pretty soon my friends are going to come here...I want to let them know that I'm ok and I'm sorry for this." Hana explained and they looked at her.

"You really changed...we'll let them know...but what about you. Your suppose to be sick...how are you going to get better if your here. And don't forget what your dad might do to you." Danny said sounding worried.

"Don't worry...I can handle it. Just make sure to tell Michael for me...you'd better get out of here before anyone finds out about you." Hana said and they both nodded and left.

With Hana's friends:

"Welcome to the place Hana calls hell." Allie said as they stepped off the train. The town seemed to be pretty decent. It was sunny, the wind was blowing, and people were going on with their own business.

"So where is Hana's house?" Ed asked, he was ready to kick someone's ass.

"We can't go there yet...first we need to get someone to help us." Ella said and Ed looked disappointed. "Don't worry...he'll help us. I'm pretty sure they'll all help." She said brightly.

"Who are we talking about exactly?" Derek asked and both Ella and Allie smiled.

"We're talking about Hana's old gang." Allie said and they guys looked nervous. "Don't worry we're pretty sure they won't hurt you guys."

"What do you mean pretty sure?" Jacob asked.

"Well...we haven't seen them since we helped Hana escape in the first place...but follow us." Ella said and the guys had no choice but to follow them. They led them to a 2-story house; it was black with the shutters panted dark purple.

"Someone actually lives here?" Ed asked amazed, and Ella nodded. They walked up to the door and knocked on it, they waited for a moment when a guy about their age or older, he had short curly brown hair, he was about the same height as Ella.

"Ella...Allie how are you?" he greeted them. "Oh I see you have friends." he said noticing the guys.

"Oh yes...Michael I would like you to meet Ed...Derek...Al...And Jacob." Allie said pointing to all the guys as she said their name.

"Its nice to meet you all...but what brings you out here...I thought you left with Hana." he said as he led them inside.

"Well...you see that's the thing. You see Hana has been kidnapped and taken back here...and we're all afraid that if we don't do something fast then Hana won't stand a chance." Ella explained and Michael nodded.

"I understand...but I thought Hana could kick anyone's ass." He said.

"She usually can...but you see she's kinda sick and can barely walk." Allie told him and he nodded.

"I see...she's gotten herself into trouble again...ok we'll help her. Just tell me how long we have." he said and Allie thought for a moment.

"My guess is about 6 days." she said.

"6...hm. We can do it...but we need to gather some people." He said and left to go to a different room.

"Are you sure he can help?" Ed asked and Allie looked at him.

"Don't worry...if anyone can help then its him. He's the new leader of Hana's gang...and trust me Hana wouldn't let just anyone be the leader...Hana's going to be just fine." Allie said with a positive attitude.

"That's good." Ed said just as Michael came back in the room.

"Ok everyone has agreed to help us rescue her...but we have to wait till night...when everyone's asleep." Michael told them. "I'll show you where you guys can crash for a few days." he said and led them up to the 2nd floor. "Ok...girls can sleep in the room on the right...and guys can sleep in the room on the left." he explained.

"What about Hana?" Ella asked.

"She's going to sleep in her own room." He said and left them.

"What does he mean...her own room?" Derek asked.

"Easy...this is where Hana would always go after her dad would fight with her...so she of course has her own room here." Allie explained.

"How often did she come here?" Al asked.

"Pretty much everyday...but you see Hana has never hit him back...she said that she will never stoop to his level." Ella explained.


	6. saving Hana

F.m.a style high school

I do not own Naruto or F.m.a...Trust me I would know. I do however own Hana...please don't steal her...if you do than I will hunt you down and kill you with a spork!

Chapter 6: Saving Hana

_'Dammit...why did I say I'd rather be here any ways?' _Hana asked herself as she sat in the dungeons glaring at the wall. _'Oh yeah...because of Kuro.'_ Hana looked around the dark dungeons; it was so dark that she couldn't even tell if it was still daytime or nighttime. Hana licked the blood at the side of her mouth. '_They may think they can break me...but they are soooooo wrong.' _Hana thought as everything started to spin. _' Can't sleep...even if it kills me.'_ She thought determined.

"So your still awake." Hana looked up to see her father again.

"No...I'm asleep your just imagining things again." Hana shot at her father making him mad...again.

"How dare you." He said and punched her on the forehead, sending pain through her body. "I came here to see if you have changed your mind."

"Right...ain't going to happen." She said and he backhanded her.

"You're getting married end of story...you really don't have a choice on the matter." He told her and she just glared at him. "I bid you good night...I'll be here tomorrow morning." He said and left.

_'Great...I have to suffer through the whole night.'_ She thought as blood started to run from her forehead. _'The one day I forget to bring my hair pin.' _She thought a little bitter.

"Hana?" She looked up to see Danny and J.T standing in the doorway.

"What...did you deliver the massage for me?" She asked and they nodded.

"They want us to make sure your ok...and not dead." Danny said.

"I'm fine...make sure they don't get into trouble. Oh and excuse me while I sleep for awhile." She said and closed her eyes.

Danny and J.T came out to meet everyone. "She's ok...but she's in bad condition." Danny said.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go get her!" Ella said and the others nodded.

"Danny can you lead the way...you know it better than anyone." Michael said and Danny nodded.

"Ok...lets hurry. We don't have much time." Ella said and they all followed Danny down to a dark place.

"Where are we?" Derek asked.

"This is the dungeons." Allie answered then stopped when she spotted Hana in a nearby cellar. "Look there's Hana!" She said pointing. Everyone ran towards her. Hana had bruises and cuts along both of her arms, she had a bunch of cuts on her face that were still bleeding.

"Hana...are you ok?" Ed asked but she didn't answer.

"Hana?" Allie put her hand on her forehead. "We have to get her out of here fast...she's burning up." .

"Not so fast! Where do you think your going with my little flower." Everyone looked to see Kuro blocking the doorway.

"She's not yours!" Ella said and would have attacked him if Derek wasn't holding her back.

"According to her parents she is." He said smugly, just then a metal pipe was thrown at his head knocking him to the ground. "Who threw that!" He demanded.

"I did." Hana said walking towards him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"What is it with you and not acting sick?" He asked and stomped the ground, Hana just shrugged.

"I don't like the fact that you keep calling me yours." She said and he just laughed.

"Right...but you are mine." He reminded her only to have her kick him in the stomach.

"I don't belong to anyone...i will kill you if i have to" She said then sank to her knees.

"Hana!" Ella and Allie ran towards her. "Are you ok?" Ella asked her.

"I'm fine...I'm just a little exhausted. That's all." She said and passed out.

"We're taking her with us...she deserves a lot better than you. We'll kill you if we have to." Ella said as Ed picked Hana up who was breathing really hard.

"She deserves to be hit...she never-"

WAM! He was sent through the wall as both Ella and Allie punched him.

"Don't ever say that about Hana." They said with they're eyes dangerous.

"Lets get out of here before we get caught." Michael said and the others nodded.

"How did you guys do that?" Derek asked as they ran out of the house, they just shrugged.

"I guess we've been around Hana too much." Ella replied looking over at Hana who was still asleep.

"How is she?" Danny asked as they came out of the house.

"She's fine...but she still has a fever. C'mon we have to get her in bed before her fever goes up." Ed said and they walked back to Michael's house. The walk took about 3 minutes, everyone walked to Hana's room. Ed laid her down in the bed and looked at her for a minute.

_'I can't believe you went through this for 10 years...I promise I won't let it happen to you again.' _He thought and walked out of the room.

"You all can go now...she needs her rest." Michael told everyone who left except for Ella, Allie, Derek, Jacob, Al, and Ed. "What?"

"Can we sleep in her room...what happen if something bad happeneds...we want to make sure that they don't kidnap her again." Ella explained and the others nodded.

"Ok...I'll go get some blankets for you." He said and left.

"Hana's really brave...she's never once cried. She's always helped us...but now its our turn." Allie said and everyone looked determined.

Hana woke up and looked around the room, she smiled when she saw that her friends were there. They were all asleep, Ella and Derek were sleeping next to each other and so were Jacob and Allie. Ed was sleeping on the couch and Al was next to it. Not wanting to wake them up Hana quietly walked out and went to go grab something to eat. She didn't however notice that Ed was already awake. Hana grabbed an apple and left to go think. She walked to a clearing and sat under a tree.

_'Gaw...I'm in so much pain right now! Why do I always put up with this?'_ She asked herself looking up at the sky._'Next time I get kidnapped can it be with people who actually feed me?'_

"You can't even take a break?" Hana looked as Ed sat right next to her.

"Well...no not really." Hana said looking straight ahead.

"Do you really like that guy?" Ed asked and Hana looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh yeah I really like him...that's why I threw a metal pipe at his head." She replied sarcastically and Ed laughed.

"True...how you feeling?"

"Fine...at least I'm not sick anymore." She said with a smile, but it turned in a frown.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I have to go back." Hana said hugging her knees.

"What! You can't go back!" Ed said and Hana just sighed.

"I have too...they know where I live. It's not like I can runaway again...I have to get them to call it off for good." Hana explained and Ed could see that she wasn't so sure of herself.

"Why are you supposed to get married in the first place?"

"Because...my family is rich. I'm the heir and they want me to marry in a rich family so I/they get even more money. And the fact that I'm the only child doesn't help either." She explained. "I'm guessing you saw what they can do to me."

"Yeah...but how can you just put up with that?" Ed asked.

"I don't know...growing up I ran away a lot. I actually lost all of my emotions for a long time...the only one who actually understood what I was going through was Checkers. Checkers was probly the one thing that always was there for me...there's a reason he doesn't like many people. Ella and Allie didn't even know 'till like I was 9 years old...but even then I didn't even tell them...they followed me home." Hana explained leaning against the tree trunk.

"Jeeze...you had a rough life."Ed said and hana shrugged.

"I guess you could say that...it doesn't even bother me right now." Hana looked up and got a scared expression when 2 people came running at her.

"Yay! Hana's all better! Let's go shopping!" Ella said dragging Hana with her.

"What! But I went 5 years ago!" she said and Ed just watched in amazement as Hana tried to escape.


	7. Breaking Free From Family

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or F.m.a…I do however own Hana. She's mine! If you steal her than I will have Ella sick Fido on you!

Chapter 7: Breaking Free From Family

"NO WAY! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Hana shouted as a nurse attempted to give her a shot.

"Hana c'mon...you have to get it." Ella said as all 4 guys held her in place; they weren't exactly doing a good job (1). She ended up flipping all 4 guys and then running. "That could've gone better." Ella said helping Derek up.

"At least she didn't break anything." Allie said and the guys looked at her.

"I'm not so sure about that...she might of broken my eardrum." Ed said and Allie rolled her eyes.

"If she had broken your eardrum...do you really think you would be able to hear me speak?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ok...we need to find her. Let's split up...we want her dead or alive." Ella said and Allie hit her over the side of her head.

"Ella..." Allie warned.

"Fine...we want her alive...happy?" She asked and Allie nodded. "Ok let's go!" She said and everyone ran in different directions. No one noticed that they past her...she was pretending to be reading a newspaper in the waiting room. _'Too easy.'_She thought and walked off as soon as they all past her, she didn't realized that Ed already knew she was there.

"You must think you're pretty sneaky." He said and Hana almost jumped when she heard him.

"Well...yeah." She admitted trying to escape except for the fact that Ed grabbed her wrist and wasn't letting go.

"Do you want your cuts to get infected?" He asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"I'm willing to take the chance...as long as I don't have to get a shot I'm fine." She said and Ed just dragged her back to the room where for whatever reason Ella, Allie, Al, Derek, and Jacob were waiting.

"See Ella...we didn't need to kill her to get her here." Allie said and Ella stuck out her tongue.

"Well sorry for the idea." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Wait...you wanted to kill me?" Hana asked and Allie slapped her forehead.

"No...Ella did." She said and Hana glared at them. She yelped when the nurse gave her the shot and would of sent her out the window if the guys would actually let her go.

"You know I'm going to kill you...right?"Hana asked walking back to the house.

"We know...you say that_ every day_." Allie said and Hana just shrugged.

"Whatever...I don't care anymore." Hana said then she stopped and turned around. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Ella asked.

"The guy I threw a metal pipe at." She answered and Ella thought for a minute.

"Oooooo I know! It's Larry." Ella said and Hana sighed.

"Ella...think for a moment...who do I hate the most?" She asked and Ella thought again. She was about to speak when Hana interrupted. "And just so you know...its not Ed."

"Damn...I was sure about it this time." She said and Hana just gave up.

"I see you still have good senses." He said and Hana just walked up to him with a bord expression.

"Hey cool! You have a bump on your forehead." She said and poked it making him make a funny face.

"Why did you just poke it!" He yelled and Hana just shrugged.

"What else am I suppose to do?" She asked and Ella raised her hand.

"Oooooo...I know! Pick me! Pick me!" She said moving her hand back and forth in the air.

"What? If it has anything to do with shopping then I don't want to hear it." Hana said and Ella put her hand down.

"How about you marry me?" Kuro suggested and Hana looked as if he was crazy.

"I know...I could push off a cliff. How's that?" Hana said with a challenging look.

"Um...I don't really want to...but thanks for the offer." He said and Hana just kicked him.

"That wasn't an offer." She said as he held his shin, she then bent down and just so that he could here she said, "Tell my father that I'm coming back tonight to settle our little fight." She said and walked away.

Later that night:

"Ha! I won!" Hana said triumphantly.

"Jeeze you have to be cheating." Derek said as Hana shuffled the cards again.

"Like I told you before...I don't need to cheat to win...unlike Ed." Hana smirked as Ed glared at her, Hana just smiled innocently.

"You're annoying." Ed sighed and Hana stuck her tongue out at him.

"So...your no better."Hana said dealing the cards out to everyone.

"Don't you people ever learn...there is no one who could beat Hana...ever since we taught her in jail she's always won." Michael said watching.

"We are very determined to win." Allie said.

"And how's that going?"

"Well...Hana's won 32 straight game." Ella said laying her cards down.

"Beat that." Ella said looking pleased.

"That'll be hard to beat...all I have is this." She said laying down a royal flush.

"How are you that good?" Ed asked giving Hana the cards so she could shuffle again.

"Years of practice...and the fact that you people aren't that good." She smirked.

"Gee thanks." Allie said.

"You're welcome." Hana said with a nodded, then put the cards down. "I'm going to bed...I'm tired." She yawned and everyone nodded.

"Night." Allie said and hana left. Little did they all know Hana was actually preparing for the fight with her dad.

Hana was standing outside of her house preparing to go in, she looked around and decided that going through the door was so boring...going through the window was just fun. Hana climbed a tree and went through Kuro's window. She looked around the room; she had never actually been in here. The room had pictures of Kuro on the walls, which annoyed Hana, the walls were painted green. His bed was way bigger than Hana's, and the room just looked bigger. Hana found a black marker and she walked up to all the pictures of Kuro and drew a mustache on each one.

After she was done with that she saw one of his pink t-shirt that read _'only real guys wear pink' _so she decided to change that too. So instead it now read_ 'only real gay guys wear pink.' _She walked out of the room and started to walk to the one place she knew her father was bound to be...his study. She walked there careful not to run into anyone she made it there. She listened carefully; she smiled wickedly when she heard he was talking to Kuro.

"Don't worry Kuro...there's no way that she'll actually come back here." He said assuring him.

"But she actually sounded serious this time." He said and she sighlently laughed.

"So...she'll never lay a hand on me. You don't have to worry about it." He said, Hana kicked the door opened and smiled as they both had fear in their eyes.

"I won't lay a hand on you will I?" She said mocking him.

"How nice of you too join us." He said and Hana just rolled her eyes.

"You know why I'm here...call off the wedding." She said with a threatening look.

"And if I don't?"

"Easy...you'll find it really hard to breath." She said, she looked at Kuro who was backing to the wall.

"Ha! You can't touch me." He said and Hana walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"See...I can touch you. And you know what that actually felt pretty good." Hana said as her father rubbed his face.

"How dare you! No one hits me and gets away with it." He said and Hana shrugged.

"Get used to it...I'm not that little girl you can boss around anymore. Because of you I never actually thought I could trust anyone! Because of you I thought that my life was meaningless...and because of you I never thought I could care for anyone again! You know what I'm quitting this family...as of right now...my family is dead." She said surprising everyone, including her.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked calmly and she nodded.

"Yes! Go find some other girl to do what you say." She said and was about to leave when her father punched her sending her flying into the back wall.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am still your father...and you have to do what I say." He said and Hana just got up.

"Right...when have I ever listened to you?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. "I don't listen to anyone."

"You got that right." Hana turned around and saw her friends behind her.

"Wait...why are you here?"Hana asked.

"Because...we want to help you...plus we had nothing better to do." Ella answered and Hana had an anime sweat drop at the back of her head.

"Great." She said sarcastically.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Ella asked and Hana just shrugged.

"Whatever you want it to mean." She said and walked up to her dad. "Do you really think I won't kick your ass? The reason I never actually hit you was because I didn't want to stoop to your level...but now that I think about it I will never be down at your level." She said smirking, then turning to Kuro who was for some reason whimpering in a corner. "You...you even think about coming near me and I'll beat the living crap out of you." She then turned and left without a word.

"So does that mean the weddings off?" Ella asked.

"No." Allie said sarcastically.

"Oh good...I have enough time to go find something to wear." She said and Allie just walked away. Saying something about not knowing her.

I'm done with an other chapter! plz review it makes me feel special!

(1)-Just so you know Hana is strong enough to flip Armstrong...but you can't tell that by looking at her.


	8. Back to SCHOOL

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I do not own F.m.a or Naruto...if I did I would know! But I do however own Hana...or the idea of Hana. If you steal her I swear I will hunt you down and make you watch Barney! Mwhahahahahaha 'cough' 'cough'

Chapter 8: Back to school

"Home sweet home." Allie said and Hana thought for a moment.

"Why do they say home sweet home?" She asked.

"Because most people are happy to be home." she answered picking up spiffy.

"How many times have I told you...I'm not like most people?" Hana asked.

"About 420 times." Hana looked at Ella. "What?"

"How do you know it's been that many times?"

"It was a guess." She said as Fido and Checkers came down the stairs. "Hey there Fido!" she said enthusiastically.

"Any reason you chose to name a chicken Fido?" Hana asked and Ella shook her head.

"Not really...Fido just looked like a Fido to me." Ella said snuggling fido.

"That made lot of sense."Hana said sarcastically while scratching checkers behind the ears.

"I know...it does doesn't it?" She said with a smile and Hana just sighed.

"I guess it's better than being at my old place." Hana said thoughtfully, watching Checkers with amusement as he attempted to bite his shadow." very amusing." she said rubbing his belly watching his foot move rapidly.

"It's a 100 times better than your old place...for starters you have us." Allie said enthusiastically.

"I need a better example than that."Hana said with a smirk.

"How 'bout we go shopping!" Ella suggested and Hana just raised an eyebrow.

"Um...I'll pass." She replied and Ella just pouted.

"Why?"

"Because...I don't do shopping." She said.

"Please...just this once." Ella wined and Hana just shook her head.

"Ain't going to happen...I still have to work on a new song." Hana said.

"You haven't finished yet?" Allie asked sounding surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry...I guess with getting kidnapped...I just didn't get enough time to work on it."Hana replied sarcastically.

"Sorry...I just thought you'd have finished." Allie said and Hana rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost done...it'll be ready by the time of Battle of the Bands."Hana promised and Ella thought for a moment.

"Why do they call it Battle of the Bands...its not like we go out and kick everyone's asses."Ella said and both Hana and Allie looked at her." what?"

"Nothing."Hana said walking up to her room with checkers following behind her.

The next day:

"Back to school already? I was hoping someone would've blown it up while I was gone." Hana thought looking at the school with a glare.

"You know no one but you would actually have the guts to blow up something." Allie said and Hana nodded.

"Good point...oh well. I wonder how many times I can be sent to the office." Hana wondered out loud.

"Hana...it's not a good thing to get sent to the office." Allie reminded her.

"No... I think it is." Ella said and Allie hit her over the head.

"Not helping!" Allie told Ella who was rubbing her head.

"Now I'm suppose to help?" Ella asked and Allie nodded.

"I think I'm going to go to the gym…I'll see you guys later." Hana said and left the two to argue. Hana went to the gym and found a basketball just lying on the floor, so she decided she wanted to shoot some hoops. She started and didn't realize that someone was watching.

"Wow…your pretty good." A girl in her mid 30s said. She had short brown hair, she was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, and she had thick glasses.

"Yeah…so."Hana said curious to why she was even talking.

"Your new here right?" Hana nodded with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm the girls basketball team coach call me Sciezska…I was wondering you want to try out?" She asked and Hana shrugged.

"I guess…gives me something to do…when do you want me to tryout?" Hana asked and Sciezska smiled.

"How about after school…you doing anything?" She asked and Hana just shook her head.

"Not really...the only thing I do is go home and work on some lyrics for my band...other than that I'm pretty much free." Hana informed her and she nodded.

"Good...meet me in the gym after school and I'll have you meet the team, and you can try out." She said and Hana nodded.

"Just because I'm curious...what are the colors of the uniform?" Hana asked.

"Oh...black and red...why?" She asked.

"No reason." She said just then the bell rang. "Hey cool...I'm late."Hana said thrilled.

"Sorry to make you late." she apologized.

"No biggie...if I'm on time then my teachers will expect me to be on time every day." Hana said grabbed her backpack and left for chemistry. She walked there enjoying the peace and quiet. She arrived there and listened in...Mustang was lecturing so Hana thought it would be the best time to interrupt, so she kicked open the door.

"Your late." He said and Hana shook her head.

"No...I like to think of it as everyone was just early." Hana said making the class snicker.

"Detention." He said and Hana shook her head.

"Can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Easy...apparently I'm going to try out for the basketball team." Hana said with a smirk.

"Whatever...go take your seat or do you want to make another interruption?" He asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Well...this class is kinda boring..."She said and Mustang pointed to her seat next to Ed, she walked over and sat down.

"So are you really going to try out?" Ed asked.

"Yeah...I was just shooting some hoops. And she told me to try out...weird isn't it?" Hana asked and Ed nodded. Hana laid her head down and started to sleep only to be woken up by the teacher yelling: "NARUTO...THIS IS CHEMISTY...MAKING RAMEN ISN'T CHEMISTY!" Hana opened her eyes to see a guy wearing mostly orange with spiky hair being lectured to.

"I could of -"

'Wam!' Hana had just thrown her combat boot at him.

"What was that for!" He yelled as Hana walked up and got it.

"You're the reason I'm not asleep." Hana said putting her boot back on her foot, the guy looked pissed.

"You wanna fight?" He asked and Hana looked him up and down.

"Right...you couldn't last 5 seconds in a fight against me." She said pissing him off more.

"Is that so? I'll have you know I am the best fighter here...believe it." He said and Hana just smirked.

"If you're the best...I'd hate to see the worst." She said walking back to her seat, he tried to do a surprise attack but Hana caught his fist and threw him out the door just as the bell rang. _'Pathetic.'_ Hana thought as she gathered her stuff and both her and Ed walked to the gym.

"So do either Allie or Ella know?" Ed asked talking about basketball tryouts.

"Nope...and if I'm lucky they will never find out. Which means you can't tell them." She told him.

"Why not?"

"Easy...if they find out they will never quit bugging me about it...plus I don't want them to get they're hopes up. There's a chance I won't make it." Hana said.

"There is no way you won't make it...you're the best basketball player around here." Ed said and Hana blushed a little.

"Not really...I just shoot hopes...I've never actually played on a team or anything." Hana said walking in the gym.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime." Ed said.

"I know...I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Which is when?"

"I was kinda thinking after the season was over." Hana said making Ed laugh.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Ed said and Hana nodded.

"Fine...if I make it I'll tell them that day." She promised and Ed smiled.

Another chapter down...if you want you can tell me what you want to happen later in the chapter...one of my friends has all ready been doing that (AND ELLA'S NOT GOING TO SAVE ANYONE IN A WEDDING VEIL!).


	9. Hana and sasuke?

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I do not own F.m.a or Naruto...no matter how much I want to. However I do own the idea of Hana...do not steal her...or I will...um... stab you to death with my marshmallow of evilnessnessness!

Chapter 9: Hana and...Sasuke?

_'Just 3 hours to go.'_ Hana reminded herself as she stared up at the sky. She wasn't in her actual class...she was laying down on the roof of the school trying to pass the time until she had to go tryout for basketball. Then she got this sudden feeling like she was being watched. She sat up and looked up to see a guy with a really baggy dark blue t-shirt with a collar; he had white shorts, and dark sandals. "What are you doing here...this is my spot." Hana said and he just looked at her.

"I don't see your name on it." He said and Hana pulled out a black spray paint can and wrote _'Property of Hana!'_

"You do now." She smirked and tossed the spray paint can over the roof and smiled when she heard it hit some random person on the head.

"Your Hana...right?" The guy asked her.

"That's what I'm told...what do you want?" Hana asked with a challenging glare.

"Wanna go ditch school and hang out somewhere?" He asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"I guess...but tell me your name so I don't' have to make up a name...and trust me you won't like it." She said.

"Right...try me."

"Ok...lets see you look like a cockatoo to me." Hana said making him glare.

"Damn you...find I'm known around here as Sasuke." He said and Hana rolled her eyes.

"So you're the guy with the fan girls?" Hana smirked and Sasuke nodded sadly. "Don't worry...I won't become one." Hana said proudly. "Not my style...now come on lets go." Hana said walking away with a smirk.

_'She's defiantly an interesting person.' _Sasuke thought running up to catch her. "So what class do you have right now?" He asked her.

"I think government...but it was boring so I decided to take a nap on the roof." Hana replied.

"I heard about what happened in gym...is it true that you totally beat Sakura in basketball?" He asked and Hana smiled proudly.

"Kinda...I didn't like her very much...and anything that involves running I'm good at, that and inflicting pain to people I'm also good at." Hana smiled.

"It's surprising...not many people can beat Sakura." He said and she just shrugged.

"That'll teach that girly girl." Hana said clenching her fist.

"You live alone?" Sasuke asked sitting across from Hana at taco bell.

"No...I live with my 2 best friends...Ella and Allie. The 2 loudest people I have ever known." Hana said sipping her coke.

"They are loud...what do you do if they get too loud?" sasuke asked.

"Easy...I jump out my window and walk to Ed's house." Hana said with a smile.

"Are you two like going out or something?"Sasuke asked and Hana almost choked on her coke.

"No! He's like my best friend." Hana explained. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that the way you guys act around each other." He said and Hana thought for a second.

"I act normal around him." Hana said looking at her watch.

"That's good to hear." Sasuke smirked and Hana looked at him.

"Let's go back...I want to see how much trouble I can cause in study hall." Hana said getting up.

"Who's your teacher?"

"Something Kakashi." Hana said.

"Great...you have it with me." Sasuke said and Hana just smirked.

"Great! C'mon." Hana said as they walked back to school. They walked all the way to the room and were about to enter when Sasuke pulled Hana aside. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you might like to go out sometime?" He asked and Hana smiled.

"Sure, nothing better to do." Hana smiled and Sasuke leaned down and softly kissed Hana on the lips. Hana wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. They stood there for a few minutes until they both broke apart for air. "C'mon." She said and grabbed his hand pulling him in the classroom.

"Where have you two been?" The teacher asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Well you see...we decided that being on time is soooooo boring...so we came her 30 minutes late." Hana smirked and everyone laughed.

"Whatever...both take a seat and don't interrupt me...I'm reading." kakashi said Turning his attention back to his book.

"Ok...where were you?" Allie asked as Hana sat down.

"Taco Bell." Hana said resting her head on the desk.

"How come you never take me?" Ed complained.

"Because you never asked...and I actually wasn't going to go...but things change." Hana said suddenly a group of girls surrounded Hana's desk. "Hey look! Its the brain-dead club." Hana pointed, making everyone laugh.

"I heard your sasuke's girlfriend." One of them said and Hana shrugged.

"Wow! News travels fast in this school." Hana said amazed, and was about to answer when both Ella and Allie started to drag Hana away.

"Ok...how long have you too been together...and how come you never told us?" Ella asked and Hana shrugged.

"Let's see I would say about 10 minutes...and because I just got here." Hana said.

"You do realize that his fan club isn't going to be happy?" Allie asked.

"So what? Nothing I can do about that." Hana said in a bored tone.

"What about Ed? I thought you liked him." Ella said.

"I did...I do..but I also like sasuke. He's not like the other guys around here." Hana said walking back in the classroom and sitting next to sasuke. "Just so you know...your fan club knows." Hana said leaning back in her chair.

"And your surprised?" He asked and Hana shook her head.

"No...I just think that its amazing they all ready found out." Hana sighed. "Whatever...not like they can do anything."

"True...what are you doing after school?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess trying out for the basketball team...which shouldn't be hard, but after that I have nothing planned." Hana said.

"Good...I'll meet you outside of the gym after your done." Sasuke said and Hana nodded as the bell rang.


	10. the battle of the bands

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...but I do own Hana! I don't care what you say...she's mine! If you steal her I will hunt you down and give you a cut on your wrist 2 inches long then I'll hire a hobo to slowly open the cut with his dirty fingernails while pouring salt in it. (I got that from foamy the squirrel.)

Chapter 10: Battle of the bands

Hana was lying upside down on her bed in her pajamas which was just a black tank top and black pajamas pants. Checkers was laying down right next to her._ 'Hmmm...How am I going to tell them that I made the team?' _Hana wondered._ 'The only two people that know are Ed and Sasuke.' _Just then there was a knock at the door. Hana got up and opened it and was kinda surprised to who was there. "Sasuke...what are you doing here?" Hana asked as she let him in, Checkers immediately got up and was by Hana's side in a second.

"I was in the neighborhood so I decided to come over." He smirked, Hana sat on her bed and Sasuke sat next to her. "it's quiet." He noted.

"Yeah...Ella and Allie are out with Jacob and Derek...Ed had something to do...and Al is still doing his homework. So really I get a quiet house for awhile." Hana said and Sasuke smirked. "Hey...are you coming to the battle of the bands contest?"

"I don't know...why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm going to be there with my band." Hana said and sasuke looked at her.

"You're in a band?"

"Duh...guitarist and vocalist... mostly vocalist." Hana said proudly. "Plus...I can get you backstage."

"How?" Sasuke asked and Hana smiled.

"Easy...everyone involved is given one backstage pass to give to a guest." Hana explained and Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Fine I'll go...but you owe me." Sasuke said and Hana grinned.

"Thanks." Hana said handing him the backstage pass. She leaned in and kissed sasuke on the lips, sasuke wrapped his arms around Hana's waist. "How's that?" Hana asked after they broke apart.

"Excellent." Sasuke said and Hana smiled. Sasuke got up "I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking to the door, he then turned around and smirked "By the way...you look good in that." He said and closed the door as Hana's cheeks were beat red.

At battle of the bands:

_'Breathe...it's just like during practice...only people are actually watching.'_ Hana told herself as she paced back and forth backstage.

"Hana...we'll do fine." Allie said watching her.

"Hana...if you pace anymore you're going to run a track in the ground...again." Ella said and Hana looked around then moved over and started to pace again. She had her hair pulled back to a pony tail; she was wearing a black halter top, black jacket that she ripped the sleeves off, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and her combat boots.

"The song is perfect...they'll love it." Jacob said with a bored expression.

"Yeah...and I mastered my tangerine." Ella said with a smile and Hana hit her forehead.

"It's a tambourine...a tangerine is what they're going to throw at you." Allie said (quote is from the suit life of Zack and Cody...which I don't own.)

"Since when do you get nervous?" Ed asked.

"This is my first time." Hana sighed and stopped pacing when someone wrapped their arms around her. "Sasuke!" Hana said happily.

"The one and only...you look great." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks...I'm glad you came." Hana said kissing him on the cheek. Just then the band stopped playing and the moment Hana was dreading came.

"NOW GIVE AROUND APPLAUSE FOR THE NEXT BAND...Hell has no fury!" The announcer yelled and Hana took a deep breath.

"Good luck." Sasuke said as Hana, Ella, Allie, Derek, Ed, Jacob, and Al went on to the stage.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Hana yelled into the microphone looking out at the crowd cheering loudly. "This song I just wrote...and I hope you like it. If you don't then you can burn in hell." Hana said. And everyone started to play:

"Still Waiting"

[Chorus:]

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

Drop dead

A bullet to my head

Your words are like a gun in hand

You can't change the state of the nation

We just need some motivation

These eyes

Have seen no conviction

Just lies and more contradiction

So tell me what would you say

I'd say it's time too late...

[Chorus:]

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

Ignorance

And understanding

We're the first ones to jump in line

Out of step for what we believe in

But who's left to stop the bleeding

How far

Will we take this

It's not hard to see through the fakeness

So tell me what would you say

I'd say it's time too late

[Chorus]

This can't last forever

Time won't make things better

I feel so alone

Can't help myself

And no one knows

If this is worthless, tell me so

What have we done

with a war that can't be won

This can't be real

Cause I don't know what to feel

[Chorus:]

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

For this world to BELIEVE

The crowd cheered loudly as they finished and Hana just took a deep breath_. 'I can't believe I did that.' _Hana thought as they all walked off the stage with the crowd cheering.

"We did it!" Ella said hugging Derek. "And I didn't mess up playing my tangerine." She said and Hana had an anime sweat drop at the back of her head.

"Do you ever wonder why you're going out with her?" Hana whispered to Derek as Allie was explaining the difference between tangerine and tambourine to Ella.

"Yeah...but then I look at her and I realize I haven't the slightest clue." he said and Hana resisted the earge to kill him.

"You did great." Hana turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

"I was soooooo nervous." Hana said hugging him; she didn't notice that Ed was glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"You're so jealous." Allie whispered to him.

"Am not." He said turning away._ 'I just want to murder him in his sleep, that's totally normal.' _He thought to himself.

The next day:

Ella and Allie sat at the table eating lunch when there was a knock at the door; they flipped a coin to see who would go answer it. Allie ended up getting it. She opened it and was surprised at who was there. "Sasuke...what are you doing here?" She asked as she let him in.

"Is Hana here?" He asked and Ella nodded.

"Yeah...I think she's still asleep...you can go check if you want." Ella said just then a half awake Hana walked by and sat down at the table. "Hey look! She's awake...or not." Ella said as Hana fell back asleep at the table.

"You'll have to excuse Hana...it takes her awhile to actually wake up." Allie explained with an anime sweat drop at the back of her head. "Watch this." She walked up to Hana and whispered "Shorty time to get up." Hana immediately opened her eyes that were glaring at Allie.

"SHORTY? SHORTY? I'LL SHOW YOU SHORTY!" She yelled trying to kill Allie who was hiding behind Ella while Sasuke was holding her back. After what seemed like five minutes Hana gave up. "Fine...whatever, but just remember I know where you sleep." She said mysteriously. Then she turned around to Sasuke "When did you get here?"

"About 6 minutes ago...I wanted to see if you'd like to go out to eat somewhere?" He smirked and Hana thought for a second.

"Ok...I'm going to change I'll be right back." Hana said turning to go back upstairs, but sasuke grabbed her hand.

"But I like what you're wearing." He said causing Hana to go slightly red.

"Yeah...but I'm just wearing my pajamas." Hana said and Sasuke just smirked.

"I know." He said and Hana blushed even more.

"Get a room." Ella said and Hana smirked.

"Ok." She said and drug Sasuke with her to her room. "Ok...I'll be out in like 3 minutes." She said and went in her room. Checkers was lying on her bed...taking up most of it. Hana walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of black shorts, a dark red skirt that to her mid thigh, black spiggetti top, and black fish net. She quickly changed ran a brush through her hair, refilled checkers's food dish, pulled on her combat boots and left.

"That was fast." Sasuke said and Hana shrugged.

"It doesn't take that long."

"Have you heard anything about how your band did?"Sasuke asked they walked.

"Not yet...but I'm sure we'll hear soon enough." she said then stretched. "I'm soooooo glad it's Saturday."

"Why's that?"Sasuke asked.

"Easy...it's the one day Allie and Ella don't wake me up." She smiled, Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're a very interesting person." He sighed.

"I know...I try my hardest." She smirked, just then a guy twice Hana's size grabbed her hand and pulled her away from sasuke.

"Hey babe...how about you and me get together?" He asked and Hana just pulled her hand away from him.

"Um...I kinda already have a boyfriend...and even if I didn't it'll never happen." Hana said in an icy tone that could freeze hell.

"Who's your boyfriend?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I am." Sasuke said punching the guy in the jaw. "And I suggest that you not come near her if you know what's good for you." He said threatening him, the guy took one look in Sasuke's eyes and he ran the other way. "You ok?" He asked turning back to Hana.

"I'm fine...but you didn't have to do that, I could have taken care of him myself." Hana said smirking.

"Yeah...I know but I didn't I like the fact that he touched you." He said and Hana grinned, she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"You don't have to worry...now c'mon I'm Hungry!" Hana said dragging Sasuke.


	11. Sasuke meets Kuro

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...but I do own Hana. And if you steal her I will...kill you with my stuffed bunny named telephone!

Chapter 11: Sasuke meets Hana's ex-fiancé

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" Yelled a crowd that had gathered in the hallway to watch Ed and Sasuke fight. They were evenly matched.

"You're not good enough for her." Ed said trying to punch Sasuke but he just dodged it.

"Oh and who is...a Shorty like you?" Sasuke smirked, and Ed went ballistic he would of killed him if Hana hadn't stepped in.

"Desist...what's going on here?" Hana said holding Ed back.

"Oooooo I know! They're fighting." Ella said and Hana sighed.

"You...go over there." Hana said pointing to the other side of the hall. "Everyone else...leave!" She said with a threatening tone and everyone ran like the wind. "What happened?" Hana asked after the hall was pretty much empty.

"Um...well you see...he started it!" Ed said pointing to Sasuke who just glared at Ed.

"Great-" She was cut off when someone hugged her, Hana flipped them. "You!" Hana glared at Kuro.

"I missed you too." He said and Hana just rolled her eyes. He got up and dusted himself off "So how have you been...my little flower." He said using her nickname, only to receive a punch to the jaw.

"Don't...ever...call...me...that...again." She said before stomping off.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as soon as Hana had disappeared.

"Oh...I'm Kuro Getsuei. I'm Hana's fiancé...no matter how much she hates it." He smirked and Sasuke punched him in the jaw.

"I'll give you a piece of advice...stay away from her or I will kill you." He said threateningly before walking off to find Hana.

_'Dammit...why is he here?'_ Hana kept asking herself as she paced back and forth on the roof. _'Is he stupid enough to actually state the fact that I'm suppose to marry him?' _Hana questioned then sighed _'Of course he is...but I hope Sasuke doesn't find out.' _Hana was so deep in thought she was oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was even there.

"Hana...we need to talk." Sasuke finally spoke up snapping Hana back to reality.

"Ok." She said and they both sat down on the roof facing each other.

"Hana...what's the deal between you and that guy?" Sasuke asked and Hana just sighed.

"Well you see...according to my parents I'm suppose to get married to that guy...but I refuse to. You see my parents still believe in arrange marriages." Hana said looking at the ground.

"So you feel nothing towards him?" Sasuke asked and Hana thought for a second.

"Well...except hatred, discuss, and the earge to kill." Hana said and Sasuke just laughed.

"That's good...I'm curious...how do you get people to do what you say?" Sasuke asked and Hana shrugged her shoulders.

"Haven't a clue...they just do."

"Ok...what about your parents? You've never told me about them." sasuke said.

"My parents...um let's see ever since I can remember if I didn't do something they would pretty much hit me...the worst part is I could never bring myself to hit them back though. When I was 10 with the help of Ella and Allie I ran away." Hana explained not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke reached out and brought Hana into a hug, which surprised her a lot.

"I'm sorry...I can't believe you went through that." Sasuke said and Hana looked up at him.

"Nothing you can do." she said and blush when Sasuke kissed her on the forehead.

"You know...you're cute when you blush." He said teasing her; Hana stuck her tongue out at him.

"I've been wondering...why were you and Ed fighting?" Hana asked and Sasuke looked away.

"Um...I can't tell you." He said and Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Why not! It's not like I'm going to really care." Hana said and tried to get up but Sasuke pulled her back down.

"You're not going anywhere." He said and Hana shrugged.

"Oh well...not like I really care. All we do is mess with really dangerous chemicals...or I beat up people." Hana said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then you don't really need to go." He smirked.

"'K...at least I can blame you when Ella and Allie find out...I don't know why but they're always mad when I skip." Hana said and Sasuke shrugged. "Of course I don't even know my classes after lunch...except my last class." Hana said with a smirk.

"So you wouldn't know that we have the same classes after lunch?" He asked.

"Nope...wouldn't know that." Hana said and Sasuke shook his head.

"Well you do now." Sasuke said and Hana thought for a sec.

"Still doesn't mean I'm actually going to go." Hana shrugged, just then the door banged open and Kuro stood there.

"Get away from my girl!" He said and both Sasuke and Hana stood up, Hana grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Your girl? Hardly...did I say that I would kill you if you came anywhere near Hana?" Sasuke asked glaring at him.

"You might of…" He said and Sasuke punched him in the jaw and Hana actually heard it crack. _'Wow...he's a lot stronger than I thought.'_ She thought. Kuro was about to say something but Hana punched him in the jaw breaking it. While he sank to the ground, Hana grabbed Sasuke's hand and they both left.

"So how are things going with you and Sasuke?" Allie asked in the girl's locker room.

"It is what it is." Hana said changing to a black tank top, black capris, and combat boots.

"Hana...when did you get your belly button pierced." Allie asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"I think 3 years ago...who knows." Hana shrugged "Why are you making me come here again?" She asked.

"Because...it's fun to watch you tourcher people." She said with a smile. "C'mon...you're going to have to come out sometime...plus do you really want to stay and chat with the brain dead club?"

"Fine...but I'm not going to like it." She said folding her arms across her chest and following Allie. Hana leaned against a wall looking bored as usual.

"Where were you during chemistry?" Ed asked and Hana just shrugged.

"Doing stuff…" Hana said and smiled when someone put their arm around her shoulder, she looked at Sasuke.

"I bet you made her skip didn't you?" Ed asked pointing at Sasuke.

"As if...remember the last time you tried to make me do something?" Hana said smirking.

"Yeah...you broke my hand." he said rubbing his left arm.

"Exactly." Hana said and frowned when Sakura came over.

"You know there's no P.D.A in school." She said a matter of factly, Hana smirk, leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "It's a school rule!" She said sounding ticked off.

"Oh no...I broke a school rule...whatever will I do?" she asked sarcastically making everyone laughed, Sakura stomped off.

"Do you always have to make someone mad?" Allie asked and Hana shrugged.

"Probly not...but she started it." Hana said and Allie sighed.

"You're worst then Ella." She said and Hana glared.

"Am not! She's worst then me." Hana said Allie was about to answer but Gai-sensei told everyone to form a circle.

"Ok...do we have everyone...good. We're going to be playing basketball." He started and Hana yawned.

"Hai...Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee said enthusiastically, he still creeped Hana out.

"Lee!" suddenly the background had changed to a sunset.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensai!" Then a basketball was thrown at gai-sensei's head. "Who threw that!" everyone pointed to Sakura.

"What! I didn't throw that...it was Hana!" She said.

"Can you prove that I threw it?" Hana asked innocently.

"Yeah...everyone saw it." She said and suddenly everyone started to take in interest in whistling. "Gai-sensai you have to believe me...I would never through a basketball at you." Sakura said and Hana laughed.

"Pathetic."

"That's it! You and me on the court now! We're going to prove whose better." sakura said and Hana shrugged.

"Whatever...this will be easy." Hana said walking on the court.

"Don't you want a team?" Gai-sensai asked.

"She can...but I don't want one." Hana said and Sakura shook her head. "Because I'm soooooo nice I'm going to let you start." Hana said tossing the basketball to Sakura.

"Fine...first person to 12 wins." Gai-sensai blew his whistle and Sakura started to dribble the ball. Everyone watched with great interest as the basketball star got schooled by someone half her sized. Every time Sakura thought that she was going to make a basket Hana found a way to make sure it didn't go in. Hana easily stole the ball from Sakura and shot a 3-pointer. After about 10 minutes the game was 10-6, Hana was winning. She wasn't even taking the game serious anymore. A minute later Hana stole the ball from Sakura and shot a 3-pointer ending the game.

"The winner is Hana." Gai-sensai said and Hana just shrugged.

"Whatever...I don't care anymore." Hana said sitting down next to Sasuke, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ok...seeing as we only have 3 minutes left. I'm going to let you go change...see you all tomorrow." He said dismissing them.

In the boy's locker room:

"That Hana chick is hot." One of the guys said and Sasuke was about to go kick his ass, but Ed stopped him.

"Uchiha." Ed started.

"Elric."

"I know you don't like me and I don't like you, but because you're going out with Hana...I'm going to tolerate you. But after the two of you break up we're back to being enemies...got that?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever...but if you'll excuse me I have to go beat someone up." Sasuke said, there was a scream of pain, and then Sasuke walked out smirking.

Ok I'm done with another chapter...I hope you liked it.


	12. Hana's worst nightmare

F.M.A style high school

Disclaimer: I do not own F.m.a or Naruto...I do however own Hana! She's mine! If you steal her I will...kill you with my butter knife!

Chapter 12: Hana's worst nightmare

"Ok...everyone you can take a five minute break." Hana said as everyone went to go get some water. Hana walked up to the front desk. "So how am I doing?" She asked a guy in his mid 30's, he had black hair, and his eyes were green.

"You're doing great...you seem to be enjoying yourself when you teach them." He stated and Hana smirked.

"That's because I love to fight." Hana smirked leaning against the counter. "How much longer?" She asked.

"About 10 minutes...why?" He asked.

"Because I have to meet someone." Hana responded looking around the dojo.

"Who?" He asked interested.

"Me." Hana looked and smiled when she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke...what are you doing here?" Hana asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"What else...I'm here to see you." He said making Hana blush a little. "When do you get off?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.

"10 minutes."

"No... you can go now." Hana looked up at the guy behind the desk.

"You sure?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah...go have fun...I'll cover for you." He assured her smiling.

"Ok...then I'll go change." She said and walked through a door. Inside the room there were a bunch of lockers, she walked to one that had her name on it. She took her hair out of its ponytail; she changed from her black karate outfit to black cargo pants, black tank top, and her combat boots. She ran a brush through her hair, closed her locker and left to find Sasuke waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked and Hana nodded.

"C'mon...I'm hungry." She said grabbing Sasuke's hand, then they both left.

"So...what are you going to do next week?" Sasuke asked and Hana shrugged.

"Dunno." Hana said shrugging.

"Do you even know what next week is?" Sasuke asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Its next week." Hana said making Sasuke laugh.

"Don't tell me you don't' know." He sighed and Hana shrugged.

"Ok...I won't." She said shrugging.

"Next week's spring break." He said

"And…" Hana trailed off and Sasuke sighed.

"It means that you can sleep in 'till 3 for a whole week." Sasuke said poking Hana's forehead and Hana smiled.

"Suddenly I like it." Hana said smiling. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Hana on the forehead.

"How come I knew you would?" He asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Because you're a mind reader." She smirked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I am...am I?" He asked and Hana nodded.

"Yup...you are." Hana said with a smile.

* * *

"Hana! There's a letter for you." Ella said as soon as Hana shut the front door, Hana just shrugged.

"So what." She said.

"But this one I think you might want to open it...its from your parents." Allie said and Hana looked shocked.

"What the hell do they want?" Hana asked glaring at the letter.

"Like we know." Allie said, Hana walked to the table and was about to pick it up, but she stopped. She stopped when an image of her father's twisted face whenever he hit her appeared. "Hana? Are you ok?" Allie asked bringing Hana back to reality.

"Yah...but I'm not going to open it. I don't care what's in there...I'm going to my room." Hana said and walked upstairs to her room, Checkers was by the door when she walked in. "Hey there...what's up?" She asked going to her dresser and pulled out a dog treat. "There you go." She said tossing the treat to him._ 'How am I suppose to open it? I thought I got rid of all the images.' _Hana thought, she changed into her pajamas._ 'This isn't good.' _She thought starring up at the ceiling. She soon fell asleep with the last thought she thought of was her messed up family.

Hana's dream:

Hana was in a dark room; it was the room Hana knew quite well. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. No one was in there except her._ 'I don't care what they do...I will never break.' _She thought determined. Suddenly the door opened and in came her twisted father.

"Have you had enough?" He asked and Hana just glared at him.

"I can take more...as long as I don't have to look at your ugly face!" She exclaimed making him really pissed.

"How dare you! I'll make you pay for that." He said and punched her in the eye. Hana didn't even flinch but it did hurt...a lot.

"There's nothing you can do to me...I'm not some pathetic girly girl." Hana said and stared in shock when he pulled out a switched blade.

"Lets see you survive this." He said with a twisted face was about to stab her but she woke up with a start. _'I remember that...but why am I remembering all these memories now...I haven't thought about them in years.' _just then Ella and Allie ran in.

"Hana! Time for school!" Ella said way too enthusiastically, Hana pulled her pillow over her head. '_Maybe if they don't see me they'll forget_.' Hana said hopeful, it didn't last long when Allie took Hana's pillow.

"C'mon Hana...don't you wanna go to school?" Allie asked and Hana shook her head.

"I'm not feeling myself today...can't I just like not go?" Hana asked hopeful, Allie put her hand on Hana's forehead.

"Well you do feel a little warm...I guess if you're not feeling well then you can stay home...but please don't get yourself kidnapped again." Allie said and Hana snapped her fingers.

"Darn...and that was my plan...you just have to ruin all the fun." She said sarcastically and Ella laughed.

"I knew it! Ha you owe me ten dollars!" She said to Allie who just hit her upside the head.

"She was being sarcastic...jeeze remind me again why we're friends." Allie sighed and Ella thought for a moment.

"Because you love me." She replied and Allie shook her head.

"I don't think that's the answer...anyways get some rest and remember no wild parties." Allie said and ducked when Hana threw her pillow at her.

"Bye!" Hana said shoving them both out of her room.

'_I never realized how quiet it is around here without Ella and Allie.' _Hana thought drinking some tea at the dining room table with Checkers right by her feet. Just then Checkers ran to the door, Hana set her tea down and walked to him. "You want out?" Hana asked scratching him behind his ears. She opened the door and was surprised at who was there. "Sasuke...what are you doing here?" She asked a little surprised.

"Ella and Allie said you weren't feeling well." He said as Hana let him in.

"No...I said I wasn't feeling myself...I'm fine." Hana assured him. "Plus it was the only way I could stay home." She smirked and Sasuke just sighed.

"Is skipping school all you think about?" He asked and Hana shook her head.

"No...I think about other things like fighting, and my dog, and fighting." Hana said.

"Why'd I even ask?" He asked himself and Hana shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno...you're the mind reader." Hana said laughing.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Sasuke sighed and Hana nodded.

"Nope! It's fun to use." She smiled then snapped her fingers when checkers tried to grab the sandwich on the counter. "Checkers...upstairs now!" Checkers walked up the stairs occasionally glaring at the sandwich; Hana turned to Sasuke "So are you planning to go back to that hell hole?"

"Not really." He said shrugging and Hana smirked. "Why?" He asked and Hana shrugged.

"No reason...c'mon lets go upstairs." She said grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him upstairs.

* * *

"Hana...you're acting like this is a punishment. You should be happy we're going shopping." Ella said and Hana just glared.

"It is a punishment! There is no way I would go willingly." Hana said leaning against a wall watching Ella and Allie.

"That's why we had to black mail you...c'mon spring break is next week and we want to go to the beach." Allie said and Hana shrugged.

"So what...not my problem." She said and Ella glared.

"It is too your problem! We're taking you with us." She smiled and Hana just raised an eyebrow.

"And you tell this now?" Hana asked and Ella nodded. "One more question...where do you plan on going to the beach? There's no beach close to us."

"That's easy...we're going to a different town for the week...duh!" Allie said and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Great...who's we?" She asked suspiciously.

"Let's see...me, Ella, Derek, Jacob, Ed, Al, and Sasuke." Allie said using her fingers.

"How come I'm the last one to know?"

"Because knowing you, you'd probly try to get out of it." Ella said.

"Good point...but why do I have to get a swimming suit? I already have one." Hana said and Ella thought for a moment.

"Because...I wanted an excuse to come shopping." She replied happily and Hana just shook her head. "You do that." It took Ella and Allie 30 minutes to get Hana to try on some swimming suits, it didn't help that Ella tried to get her to try on a pink one. Ella had a hard time choosing between a blue bikini and a pink one; she ended up choosing the pink one. Allie choose a blue one that had shorts and a bikini top. Hana ended being made to get the black one that had shorts and a halter-top that stopped at her belly button.

"See that wasn't so hard." Allie said and Hana shook her head.

"Yes it was...it was the hardest thing you guys made me do." Hana said.

"No...What about that time we taught you how to swim?" Ella asked and Hana looked at her.

"The only way you taught me how to swim is by pushing me in the river." She said and both Ella and Allie smiled.

"but now you know how to swim." Allie said with a smile.

I'm finally done with another chapter! It's going to take me longer because of school and junk...but I promise to update A.S.A.P!


	13. Spring break!

F.M.A style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto…but I do own Hana! And if you still her I will send Ella in a chicken costume! Beat that!

Chapter 13: Spring break!

Everyone sat together in the train; the girls were asleep using their boyfriend's shoulder for a pillow. Derek and Jacob were playing poker, Sasuke was looking out the window, and Ed and Al were watching Derek and Jacob play with Ed occasionally glaring at Sasuke. "Y'know...with the three of them asleep it's pretty quiet." Ed noted and the others nodded.

"Well it's not like Hana's exactly loud...it's more of Ella and Allie who seem to have fun provoking her." Derek said.

"True." Ed said just then 5 big guys stopped in front of them.

"This is a hold up." One of them said, the guys would of gotten up except they didn't want to wake the girls. "Give us all your valuables."

"Right...that'll happen." Sasuke said not even pretending to sound interested.

"I bet you would feel different if your girlfriend was involved. Hey you! Wake up!" He said poking Hana on the forehead.

"Um...you might-" Too late Hana was awake and she didn't look happy. She got up and walked up to the guy who spoke.

"You the one who wanted me awake?" She asked and then yawned.

"Yeah...what are you going to do about it?" He asked in a challenging tone.

"This." she yawned, then did a 360 kick sending him flying.

"Hey you can't do that to our boss! Let's get her boys!" One of the other guys said and all four of them attacked at the same time. Hana took them out like she was fighting a wet paper sack.

"Teach you to wake me up." She said and sat back down and fell asleep in 5 seconds.

"And I thought she was a good fighter when she was fully awake." Al said and the others nodded with anime sweat drop.

* * *

"It's not fair! How come we missed Hana kicking 5 people's asses when she was half awake?" Ella wined and Hana shrugged.

"Easy...you were asleep...plus I don't really remember much. All I remember is that I was really mad at them for waking me up." Hana said sitting on the edge of the hotel bed with Sasuke next to her, flipping through a magazine. Everyone was in their pajamas in the room that Hana and Sasuke were going to share (don't worry nothing bad will happen.)

"So Hana...how did you get your boss to let you take the week off?" Allie asked.

"Easy...by reminding him that I've been working there since I was like 11. But he said I have to go there right after school...darn that means I'm going to have to not get a detention." Hana snapped her fingers and actually looked disappointed.

"You like detentions?" Ed asked and Hana nodded.

"Of course! It's fun...especially seeing as I can torment the teachers even further." Hana said with a smirk and an evil look in her eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Allie asked and Hana looked up.

"This." She handed Allie her magazine, she read the page and sighed.

"You not going to compete are you?"

"I don't know...my boss wants me too, he says I could probly win it...but I've never actually fought in a tournament before." Hana said and Ella looked up.

"What is she talking about?" She asked Allie who turned the magazine around and showed everyone an ad for a karate tournament. "You should totally do it! You're the best fighter I know!" she said enthusiastically.

"And exactly how many do you know?" Derek asked and she thought for a moment.

"Just Hana...but if I knew anyone else she would still be the best." She said and Hana sighed.

"My boss says I have a natural talent for karate...or trouble, i can't remember, i wasn't fully paying attention."

"Well duh! How many people can say they could flip someone 3 times their size at the age of four?" She asked and Hana shrugged.

"Dunno...but that was on accident." She said taking the magazine back.

"How exactly do you accidentally flip someone?" Jacob asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Easy...they start a fight with you and you block a punch then using as much strength as possible you flip him." Hana explained and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You know...why can't you be more like Ella...she doesn't get in fights or break the rules." Allie said.

"Because if I was like Ella I would a) drop 100 I.Q points b) run into walls...a lot c) find a chicken and name him Fido d) I would have to have the attention span of a dead slug and e) she's not paying the slightest attention to the fact that we're talking about her." Hana explained and she was right Ella was watching a butterfly that had come in the room.

"Hey look! A butterfly...I shall call you phone!" She said and everyone just smacked their foreheads, except Derek...he was used to this by now. "I wanna go to the beach now!" Ella said and Hana looked out the window.

"You do that...tell me how it is at 12 in the morning." Hana said and Ella frowned.

"Awwww...I wanted to go to the beach." She complained.

"We will...you'll drag us there if you have to." Hana said and she smiled.

"Yes I will...I will make sure we go there every day!" She said enthusiastically then got up. "Ok everyone to bed...I wanna get there early. Hana that means you can't sleep in." She said and ducked when Hana threw a pillow at her.

"You're lucky there's no sharp objects within my reach." She said sticking her tongue out and Ella did the same. The others were watching with great interest as the most hyperest girl and the most dangerous girl had two different contests. One was a staring contest and the other was a contest to see can stick their tongue the longest, just then Allie clapped her hands making both Ella and Hana blink at the same time.

"HA! I WIN!" They said at the same time.

"C'mon...let's get some sleep before we're here all night because Ella and Hana want to have a staring contest." Allie said and the others nodded, once everyone left Hana turned to Sasuke.

"So what do you think? Should I enter?" She asked and he just shrugged.

"Why ask me? You'll do whatever you like." He said and Hana smiled.

"I know...if I didn't then I wouldn't be me." She smirked "Well we better go to bed...who knows when Ella will decide we need to get up." Hana sighed.

"What's the earliest she's woken you up?"

"4 in the morning...and she didn't even let me go to bed until 3." Hana said and Sasuke looked surprised. Sasuke went and turned to light out, they both got in bed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hana's stomach and they both fell asleep.

"WAKE UP HANA! I WANNA GO TO THE BEACH!" Ella yelled banging a pot and wooden spoon right next to Hana's ear, which caused her to fall out of bed. She immediately sat up glaring at Ella, who just started to run as Hana got up and started to chase her. Hana chased her to Ella's room. "Derek...Hana's trying to kill me again!" She wined hiding behind Derek, as a half awake Hana tried to get her.

"You still haven't learned have you?" He asked.

"I have...but it's fun to wake her up." She said and Hana started to leave.

"I'm going back to bed." She said and Ella grabbed her wrist.

"No...I wanna go to the beach!" She complained and Hana just shrugged.

"So...I'm not stopping you." Hana said and Ella started to do the puppy dog pout. "Fine I'll go! Jeeze...I'll change. But just so you know...I'm not going to like it." She said walking back to her room. Hana walked in her room to find Sasuke was sleeping on the bed. 'That's not fair! I can't sleep.' Hana complained in her head, but she just shrugged. She went to her bag and grabbed her swimming suit and went to the bathroom and changed. She changed her belly button ring, pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She took a deep breath...mostly to prepare from Ella and Allie making a big deal out of her actually going, she walked out of the bathroom and gave an annoyed look when she saw that Sasuke was still asleep. 'Ok...that's it! If I can't sleep then he can't either.' Hana decided and walked up to the bed.

"Hey Sasuke...do you ever plan to get up?" Hana asked and he just turned his back to her, Hana thought for a moment then gave an evil smile. "I take that as a no...Oh well. If you need me I'll be at the beach against my will...maybe if I'm lucky I'll find some guys to hang out with...I'm sure at least one guy would hang out with a defenseless girl like me." she smiled in satisfaction when Sasuke immediately sat up.

"What was that?" He asked raising an eyebrow, giving her an annoyed look.

"Oh...so you were awake who knew?" Hana smiled innocently. "Now get changed...we're going to the beach. And if I have to go against my will, then so do you." She smirked.

"Oh darn...I get to see my girlfriend in a swimming suit and go to the beach...life must not be on my side." He said sarcastically receiving a glare from Hana. Sasuke got up and went to change; Hana took this as a chance to go back to sleep and not wake up till the next day. It didn't go that way, right when she was about to fall asleep Ella decided to jump on the bed waking Hana up and causing her to fall out of the bed again.

"Hana! I told you not to go to sleep." Ella said and Hana yawned.

"Yeah and...Technically I wasn't sleeping. You woke me up before I could actually fall asleep." She said getting up.

"Hana...I don't think we approved of your belly button piecing." Ella said and Hana shrugged putting on a pair of black sandals.

"You didn't." She said.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Allie asked pointing to the skull that had blood running down it tattoo on her ankle

"Um...I'm not answering that without my lawyer present." Hana said and quickly got up.

"Why's that...Hana! Get back here!" Allie said and started to chase Hana who had already started to run.

"Well...aren't you going after them?" Derek asked Ella.

"Nope...I'm smart enough to stay out of that." She smiled and Derek sighed.

"This coming from the girl who thinks it's fun to wake up Hana." He said and Ella nodded proudly.

"C'mon Sasuke...better make sure they don't try to kill each other." Jacob said and Sasuke nodded.

At the beach:

"Hey look at that hot chick surfing the wave." A guy pointed to Hana who was surfing a 30-foot wave. "Woo...she can surf." He complimented her, and then he was on the ground unconscious.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Sasuke hissed as Hana came to the shore. "You did great...are you positive that was you first time?" He asked and Hana nodded.

"Yup...it was just like skateboarding...except no land." Hana smirked then looked around the beach. Ella was building a sandcastle, Allie was reading a magazine while tanning, Jacob and Ed were burying Al in the sand, and Derek was also buried in the sand Hana guessed two different things that could happen a) Ella is dangerous with a sand shovel or b) it was Jacob and Ed who did it. "You still haven't told me how you like my swimming suit." Hana smirked and Sasuke looked away, Hana noticed a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Um...I think it looks good." He said wrapping his arms around Hana's waist pulling her closer to him, while giving the other guys threatening glares that Hana didn't notice one bit. They walked over and Hana sat next to Allie.

"You looked good out there...no one would guess that was your first time." Allie said and Hana just shrugged.

"Yeah...well I had to do something with my time. I'm here against my will anyways." She said and Allie smiled. "But if I get tanned I'm going to murder both you and Ella in your sleep." Hana threatened.

"What's the big deal with getting a tan?" Allie asked.

"Easy...if I had a tan then I would be a descrase to all the Goths." Hana said and Allie sighed.

"You know what I don't get? Why is it that you refuse to get your ear pierced but you're the first one to be in line to get your belly button pierced?" Allie asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Easy...because I know it bugs you more if I get my belly button pierced." Hana said sticking her tongue out at her.

Ok...I'm done with another chapter...YAY ME! Please review...it helps me get motivated (which I do need...I have an attention span of a dead slug...hey look! shiny.)


	14. the movie

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...or that chicken over there, or that Oreo...but I do own Hana. If you try to steal her I will sick my pirate ninja on you!

Chapter 14: the movie

"We're not interested in you...we want your girlfriends." A guy with shaggy brown hair said with 2 other guys behind him.

"You're going to have to go through us first." Jacob said as all the guys stood in front their girlfriends with a dangerous look in their eyes.

"Ha...you don't actually think you can beat us do you?" He asked as his buddies started to laugh. Hana walked up to the guy who was doing all the talking.

"I could take you." She said making him laugh harder.

"Ha...a little kid like you." He said.

"Little...kid...WHO YOU CALLING A LITTLE KID!" She yelled making the guys a little afraid of her. "You know...I haven't killed anyone for a long time. Wanna be my next victim?" She asked giving him a blood lust look.

"Um...not without a fight." He said and he and his buddies took out switchblades.

"That's not fair! How come I don't get one?" Hana complained.

"Because you're dangerous enough without a weapon." Allie told her and Hana just shrugged.

"Whatever." She said and grabbed the guy's wrist and flipping him on the ground. His buddies didn't take it well and both attack her only to get the crap beaten out of them. "Pathetic." She said walking back.

"Was that necessary?" Allie asked and Hana shrugged.

"Probly not...I wouldn't have beat him up if he didn't start talking." Hana said and both Allie and Ella sighed.

"Hana...how come you don't wanna come with us?" Ella asked and Hana just looked at her.

"Easy...because like I said before. I wanna see a horror movie...not a chick flick. Sasuke agrees with me 100 percent." She said.

"Which means he what...agrees with you half way?" Ella asked and Hana slapped her forehead.

"What's the big deal with a chick flick anyways?" Allie asked.

"Easy...no blood what so ever." Hana explained.

"What about an action movie?" Ella suggested.

"Not enough blood...just face it, I'm not like you guys...I can't do girly movies." Hana said.

"And why not? You are a girl after all you should be able to handle them." Ella said and Hana raised an eyebrow.

"And how long have you known me?"

"About 12 years." Allie said as Ella attempted to figure it out using her fingers and toes.

"In those 12 years...when have I ever been girly?" Hana asked in a challenging voice.

"Um...last Tuesday?" Ella suggested putting her shoes back on after figuring out that trying to count was so much harder than it seemed.

"Um...no! I have never in a million years been girly." Hana said and Allie rolled her eyes...Ella would have except she found a shiny object to stare at.

"You know...you take that way too hard." Allie commented and Hana just shrugged.

"So? Your point...I bet you both 20 dollars that you can't last through a horror movie." Hana smirked.

"I bet you we can!" Ella said and Allie nodded.

"Fine...c'mon lets go find the guys."

* * *

"That was awesome!" Hana said enthusiastically as the 6 of them left the movie theater.

"No it wasn't...I didn't like it." Allie said receiving a glare from Hana.

"How would you know...you hardly saw any of the movie? Especially the part where that guy got his head cut off." Hana said and both girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't understand how you like horror movies." Allie sighed, all the guys had already back away from them and began to eat popcorn as their girlfriends got in a verbal fight with each other.

"Look who's talking...you have the attention span of a dead slug." Hana told Ella.

"I do...Oooooo shiny!" Ella replied and both Hana and Allie sighed.

"I rest my case." Hana said giving up.

"Don't forget you owe us 20 dollars." Ella said and Hana just shrugged.

"Yeah...so? I still think it was worth it." Hana said giving them both 20 dollars.

"What did you do...bribe them?' Jacob asked.

"Nope...I made a bet with them."

"And I'm guessing you lost." Derek said and Hana rolled her eyes.

"No...I totally won." She said sarcastically.

"You did? Then how come you paid us?" Ella asked and Hana started to rub her temples. _'Earge to kill rising.'_

"Now what are you doing?" Allie asked, and Hana looked up.

"Trying to get rid of the earge to kill." Hana sighed; Ella and Allie just gave her an innocent look.

"Now why would you have the earge to kill?"

"I plea the fifth." Hana said (1).

"Does that mean you plea the fifth floor?" Ella asked.

"Yes...that's it...right there...you got it." Hana said sarcastically.

Later that night:

"She actually said that?" Ed asked and Hana nodded.

"Yeah...I'm surprised I've lasted this long without killing them." Hana said as she sat on the couch talking to Ed and Al.

"What do you usually do?" Ed asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Try to remember why I'm friends with them in the first place." She finally answered.

"What do you come up with?" Al asked curiously.

"I don't usually come up with anything except I really need more sane friends." Hana smirked.

"So who are you sane friends?" Ed asked casually.

"Easy...you two." She smiled and Ed blushed slightly.

"What about Jacob and Derek?" Al asked.

"They've been around Ella and Allie toooooo long." Hana told them and both Ed and Al nodded in agreement.

"I'm still impressed that you got them to actually go to a horror movie." Ed said and Hana smiled.

"That was easy...I wouldn't have except Derek and Jacob asked me to, so I ended up doing it. It cost me 40 dollars...but it was sooooo worth it." Hana said.

"So you liked the movie?" Al asked and Hana nodded her head up and down really fast.

"Of course...there was lots of blood, everyone died, a guy got his head cut off...what else do you need?" Hana asked and both guys laughed at her slightly.

O.k.…I'm done with this chapter! Yay! Lets party…does anyone have a taco to give to me? I'm sorry this chapter is so short…but I didn't know what else I should type so yeah.

1. I think it has something to do with remaining sighlent…if you guys know then can you tell me?


	15. Break up, and Hana's feelings

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...no matter how much I want to. I do however own Hana! And if you steal her I will have phone the butterfly attack you!

Chapter 15: Break up, and Hana's feelings

"So what do you choose?" Sasuke asked and without a moment's hesitation Hana said:

"My choice is...we're over." Hana said, Sasuke got up and left without a word. 'Why did he make me choose?' Hana asked herself staring at the ceiling; she wanted to talk to someone so she uncovered her phone that was under 10 pounds of crap. She dialed a number then waited until someone picked it up.

"Hello?" A voice at the other end answered.

"Hey Al…it's me. Can I speak to Ed?" Hana asked.

"Sure…hold on." Al said as he called Ed, she waited for a moment then smiled when Ed picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Hana greeted him.

"Wow this is a surprise…I didn't even know you knew how to use a phone." Ed said and Hana laughed a little.

"I know...but I felt like talking to someone." Hana sighed and Ed was silent for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally.

"How do you know something's wrong?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

"Because...I can tell. Tell me what's wrong." He said and Hana could sense his worry.

"Ok...I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone." She said there was a pause.

"Ok...I promise. Now tell me."

"Well...for starters me and Sasuke just broke up." She started.

"Why?" Ed asked and Hana looked down.

"Well you see...he made me choose between dating him and being friends with you. So I decided to end it since your like my best friend and all." Hana said with sadness in her voice.

"That bastard." Ed said and Hana just sighed.

"Please don't hurt him...I know you didn't like him and all, but still." Hana said.

"How did you know I didn't like him?" Ed asked and Hana smiled.

"Easy...I kinda figured it out when I saw you both fighting at school." Hana said and she could tell that he was smirking.

"I have a question...was he the guy that you told me about?" Ed asked and Hana blushed.

"No...I said I would tell you once he figured it out, but he still hasn't figured it out. I might just have to tell him myself." Hana sighed.

"Can you please tell me?" Ed wined and Hana thought for a moment.

"No."

"Why not?" Ed asked.

"Because I don't know how you'll react." Hana said lying on her bed on her stomach.

"What if I promise I won't do anything?" He asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Fine...I'll try to tell you. The thing is I've never even told anyone, everyone just figured it out on their own." Hana said then took a deep breath. "The guy I like is...the guy I like is..." _'Dammit why is this so hard? How hard is it to say...the guy I like is you?' _She thought to herself. "Looks like I still can't say it...too bad for you." Hana said in a mocking voice.

"Jeeze...fine I'll wait. But you better tell me soon." He said.

"I will...don't worry." Hana said smiling.

"So are you ready for you tournament?" Ed asked.

"Of course! It's a fighting tournament...it'll be really easy." She said and smiled. " You always know how to cheer me up."

"Thats because we're friends and friends can do that."

The next day:

"Ed...We have a problem." Allie said the next day at school.

"What now?" He asked.

"When Hana woke up today...her eyes were red. And they aren't changing back...I wonder what got her so mad." Allie said.

"Oooooo...I know maybe she's mad because she hasn't gone shopping." Ella said.

"Why would she be mad about that? She doesn't even like shopping." Allie sighed.

"Who knows...can you guys tell me who Hana likes?" Ed asked.

"You still don't know? That's kinda sad...your suppose to be smart." Ella said smiling.

"Why do you want to know anyways?" Allie asked in an I-know-why-but-I-feel-like-making-you-say-it-anyways kinda voice.

"So I can beat the crap out of him." He said with a dangerous look.

"That'll be interesting." Ella said and Allie nodded in agreement.

"Why do you say that?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Ella said and Ed nodded. "Ask Virginia to...I can't spell."

"Ok...I'm only going to say this once." She started. "Hana...likes...you." she said and started to laugh at the shocked expression on his face.

"But...but...if Hana...I thought..."He was too shocked to actually form a sentence.

"See...it's a lot funnier to tell him than Hana." Ella said. "But you can't ask her out yet."

"Why?"

"Because...she just broke up with Sasuke. And if you two got together than it would be classified as a rebound...and every girl knows rebounds never work." Virginia explained.

"Oh and plus...we're talking about Hana here. She's not exactly the type to go for that whole rebound thing." Ella added.

"True...but now how am I suppose to talk to her, now that I know?" Ed asked and they both shrugged as the bell rung.

"Looks like you'll have to figure it out...because you have her in your first class."

* * *

"Hey asshole sorry that I'm late." Hana said in the doorway, she was wearing sunglasses which seemed out of the normal even for her.

"Can't you at least pretend to show respect?" Mustang asked.

"Oh I'm sorry...next time how about I greet you with 'your majesty', and bow to you?" She replied sarcastically.

"I never said you had to...but that'll work." He said with a smirk.

"Right...I don't bow to anyone. And I will start calling you asshole from now on." She smirked walking to her seat next to Ed.

"Whatever... just as long as you don't sleep." He looked and Hana was already sleeping. "How does she fall asleep so easily? Fine" He grabbed a text book, walked up to where Hana was and slammed the book down on her desk as hard as he could waking her up.

"What now?" She asked tiredly.

"No sleeping in my class." He said and Hana gave him an annoyed look.

"Can you fly?"

"Um...I don't think so...why?" He asked and Hana just shrugged. Then there was a scream, a sound as if branches were breaking, then a sound as if someone fell into the garbage.

"Teach him to tell me what to do." Hana said and everyone looked at her.

"You're not suppose to do that!" The guy known as Naruto told her and she just gave him a challenging look.

"Yeah...and you're not suppose to make ramen in chemistry." Hana told him sitting back down.

"Hana...take off you sunglasses." Ed said.

"No...I don't wanna." She said folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Come on...just take them off." Ed said forcefully...which didn't go over well with Hana.

"What you going to do if I don't?"

"Just take them off." He said and Hana sighed. She took them off and stared at him with red eyes. '_I didn't notice before...but she's really beautiful.'_

"Happy...now you know that I'm not feeling really happy." She said rolling her eyes at him.


	16. war in the gym

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or F.m.a. I do however own Hana…she's mine! If you steal her I will send that stack of waffles over to attack you! Ha I bet you didn't see that coming…did you?

Chapter 16: war in the gym

"Ok…listen up today we're going to be playing dodge ball." Gai-sensei said and everyone looked excited…except Hana she just gave a bored look. "I'm going to divide you all into two teams." He said. The teams stood (I'm going to just give you the names of the people you actually know/care about), Hana, Ed, Allie, and Sasuke on one team. Rock lee, and sakura on the other team and of course other people. "When I blow my whistle…you can start." He blew his whistle and everyone grabbed a ball.

First Hana threw a ball at both sakura and rock lee getting them out of the game…then she focused her attention to the one person that wasn't on her good list. She caught a ball that was thrown at her then with as much power as she could she threw it at Sasuke, knocking the wind out of him.

"Nice!" Allie congratulated Hana who just smirked, then ducked as Sasuke threw a ball at her. She quickly grabbed a ball and threw it back at him, everyone stopped to watch the war between Hana and Sasuke. _'Gym is a really good way to take my anger out on people.' _Hana smirked catching a ball he threw and returned it with too much to be caught by anyone.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gai-sensei said blowing his whistle, but neither Sasuke nor Hana stopped. "That's it…everyone go change class is over. Hana…Sasuke come here." Everyone left, Hana and Sasuke walked over to where he was standing, not even bothering to hide the fact that they could care less. "Ok…what's up with you two? You two were on the same team and yet you were trying to kill the other with a rubber ball."

"Congratulation…you actually comprehended the situation." Hana said clapping, and then she turned to leave.

"I'm not finished." He said and Hana shrugged.

"So what…I never said you couldn't stop. I'm just not going to be listening." She said and went to the girl's locker room.

* * *

"Aaaaawwwwww...how come I miss all the good stuff?" Ella asked at the beginning of math class.

"I don't know...but it wasn't intended. Something just snapped, I got really angry at Sasuke for some reason...and before I knew it I had throwned a ball at him." Hana said.

"It was a funny sight...they were on the same team too." Allie said.

"Well...most people who break up usually hate their ex. You're no different...except with Derek." Ella said and Hana shrugged.

"Well...Derek and me broke up because I started to think of him as my big brother." Hana said. "How would you guys feel if you broke up with Derek or Jacob?"

"I would feel like I was going to die." Allie said toooooo dramatically.

"I would...feel like I was going to grow up old and alone." Ella said with as much drama as Allie, Hana was about to answer but Asuma walked into the room.

"I'm going to hand back the tests you guys took...the only person to get a 100 percent is...Hana. Congratulation." Asuma said and Hana just shrugged. Asuma went around the room and handed back the tests.

"What did you guys get?" Hana asked once both Ella and Allie got their tests back.

"95." Allie said proudly.

"Um...I got a negative 16." Ella replied and Hana took her test from her.

"How do you even get a negative on a test? You get 2 points for putting your name on it." Hana said then she looked up. "Um Ella...when has your name ever been spelled with a q?"

"Well...when I was putting on my name, I thought that Ella was toooooo boring so I decided I wanted to be Qlix." She smiled and both Hana and Allie slapped their foreheads.

"That wouldn't be so bad if say...you didn't put phone as the answer to all of the questions except number 20 you drew a butterfly." Allie said handing her back her test.

"But I miss phone!" Ella wined, just then a butterfly came through the window. "Hey look! Phone the butterfly is back!" Ella said enthusiastically.

"Why did you name a butterfly phone?" Hana asked

"Because…I just did." she said hugging the butterfly, Hana and Allie just shook their heads.

"Hana...cards on the table." Asuma said and before Hana let him finish, she put a deck of poker cards on the table.

"Fine...but you better give those back," She said making the class snicker.

"That's not what I meant!" He said running his hand down his face. "How good are you at poker?"

"Decent I guess." Hana said and both Ella and Allie had to cover their mouths to suppress their laughter.

"How about we make a little bet?" He said and Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...what's the bet?" She said sounding interest.

"If I win a game of poker...then you have to actually pay attention in this class for the rest of the year." He said.

"And if I win?"

"Um...you can do whatever you want." He said and Hana shook her head.

"How about if I win...the whole class doesn't have to do homework for two weeks." Hana said and Asuma nodded. Hana took out the cards and shuffled them as the whole class gathered around the desk. Hana past out the cards and picked up her cards.

"How about we make it even more interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?" She said and he just smiled.

"How about if I win then you have to pay attention...and everyone gets double homework. If I lose then you guys don't have homework for two weeks and no more test for the rest of the year." He said sounding sure of himself.

"Ok." She agreed and Asuma layed down his cards.

"Beat that!" He said sounding confidant, Hana just shrugged.

"To bad...all I have is this." She said and Asuma had a really funny shocked expression. "Ha I win."

* * *

_'I'm Hungry...why did I skip lunch?'_ Hana asked herself as she was lying on the roof of the school looking up at the cloudy sky. _'I despise school! It's too boring.'_

"There you are." Hana looked up to see Ed and then she smiled.

"I'm here every lunchtime...it hasn't changed." She said sitting up.

"Yeah…well why don't you ever go to lunch?" Ed asked down next to her.

"I just don't feel like it. And usually I skip 3rd hour to get something to eat anyways."

"You never take me!" Ed complained and Hana just shrugged.

"I know...so is Ella still complaining about the fact that she missed that war during gym? Or has she moved to complaining about her math test?" Hana asked.

"She's complaining about her math test...how is it possible that you got a 100 percent?" Ed asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Dunno...I didn't actually start until 15 minutes till class was over." Hana answered looking at the sky. "Can you tell me why you and Sasuke were fighting in the halls?" Ed looked away.

"Fine...the reason we were fighting is...I didn't think that he was good enough for you." He said still not looking at her.

"Awwww that's sooooo sweet." Hana said with a smile. "But you really didn't need to do that...I can take care of myself." She got up.

"I know." He said as Hana helped him up.

"C'mon...I guess I should probly see what my next class is." She said.

"Probly." Ed agreed.


	17. tournament

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...I do however own Hana. See this spork? If you steal her I will shove it down you throat and laugh at you while you start to turn purple and die. So there!

Chapter 17: tournament

"Hana...are you sure your not even the slightest bit nervous?" Allie asked.

"I'm positive...but if I do get nervous I'll tell you." Hana said faking a smile. Hana was wearing a black skirt with shorts underneath, her top was a simple halter top that showed about an inch of her stomach, and she had her hair in a braid to keep it out of her face.

"Yay!" Ella said enthusiastically.

"You should at least pretend to be interested." Jacob said and Hana shrugged her shoulders.

"I should...but...I'm not." she said reading a magazine.

"Um...Hana can I talk to you?" Ed asked and every looked at him. "Alone." He said and got an _'oooohhhh.' _from everyone.

"I'm Hungry...let's get something to eat." Allie said shoving everyone out the door.

"Ok...what's up?" Hana asked setting her magazine to the side.

"Hana...how long do you think we've known each other?" Ed asked not looking at her.

"Let's see...about 4 years I think...why?" Hana asked.

"Um...well you see..." He said really fast and Hana just giggled.

"Nice...and maybe one of these days I'll figure out what you just said." She said with a smile.

Ed took a deep breath "I know that you like me and I really like you and I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me sometme." He said and this time remembered to breath. Hana was about to say something but was interrupted as one of the judges came in.

"Miss Hana...your turn to fight. Good luck." He said and Hana got up.

"Looks like you have to wait." She said with a wink and left to go kick some random guy's ass. Hana looked up at the stage and saw a guy that was twice her size, he looked scary and if Hana was anyone else she probly would have been afraid.

"Hey girly...you sure you ready for the big leagues?" The guy asked as Hana got on the stage.

"You sure you ready to lose." Hana yawned making the guy laugh, which annoyed her greatly.

"The rules are as followed 1) the only weapons you're allowed to use are your fist and feet 2) you can't kill your opponent and 3) you win when you knock your opponent out of the stage I wish you a good fight...you may start at anytime." The judge said and quickly got off. The guy took no time with attacking. He charged her full speed, Hana just stood there and when he was within reach she grabbed his hand and flipped him so that he landed on his back.

"...You're a lot stronger than you look...little kid." He said getting up. He probly regretted calling her a little kid when she punched him so hard that he hit the wall; fell down to the ground leaving in imprint in the wall.

"Teach you to call me a little kid." She said walking off with a board expression on her face.

"You did it!" Ella said and tried to hug Hana, but she stepped out of the way.

"Yes I did...he really started to piss me off." Hana said and everyone just sighed.

"Of course." Allie said and watched as Hana went up to Ed and whispered something and they both left. "What's that about?"

"I don't know...there's only one way to find out." Ella said giving her a mysterious look which Allie returned.

"Is it really safe?" Derek asked and they both shook their heads.

"Probly not...but we wanna know." Allie said and they both left to go find out what it was about, they guys just walked behind them.

With Ed and Hana:

"You did great." Ed complimented Hana.

"Thanks...so do you want to know my answer?" Hana said and Ed nodded really fast. "Ok...my answer is yes." She said with a smile.

"That's awesome!" He said and leaned in and kissed Hana softly on the lips. The kiss lasted until Hana pulled away.

"Promise me one thing though." She said.

"Sure...what?" He asked a little curiously.

"Promise me that if we break up...that we'll still be friends." She said and Ed just chuckled.

"Of course we will." He said and Hana smiled.

"Bet you that Ella and Allie are behind the door." She whispered and as if right on cue they both burst through the door.

"How did you know?" Ed whispered.

"Easy...because I know how they are." She replied.

"Finally!" Allie said.

"It's about time!" Ella said and Hana just gave them an annoyed look.

"What does that mean?" Hana asked.

"It means...that everyone knew you both liked each other." Allie started.

"Everyone...I don't think everyone knew." Hana said.

"They did too." Ella said and Hana shook her head.

"No...I don't even know everyone...so how could they have known?" She asked while Derek and Jacob pulled Ed aside.

"You might not want to get mixed in that." Jacob said.

"Yeah." Ed said with an anime sweat drop. "Probly not."

"I'm happy that you two finally got together...but I still have to do that whole threatening thing. Hana's like my little sister...and I swear if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Derek said and Ed kinda backed away a little.

"Um...I don't really intend to hurt her. I know about how many times she's been hurt...I promise I won't hurt her." He said and Derek seemed satisfied by the answer.

"Are you guys coming...we're heading back." Hana said.

"I would like to congratulate everyone who has made it to the semi finals. I will now tell you who your opponent will be." The judge said and looked at a clipboard. "Ok the first match is with Hana...and Kuro. The match after that is against Zuruihebi and Sam." Everyone cheered loudly, Hana just yawned, Kuro was looking at Hana, Zuruihebi was bowing to the crowd, and Sam was acting like he was already the winner. "I would like Hana and Kuro to stay on the stage...the last two go wait for your turn." He said and the two other people left. "Are you both ready?" He asked and they both nodded. Hana was glaring at Kuro, and Kuro was just watching her closely. "Ok...then go!"

Kuro took no time in attacking Hana; he ran at her...but Hana just did a back flip kicking Kuro in the jaw in the process making him stumble back a little. "Owwww that hurt." He complained.

"Too bad...it's just lucky that I get to kick your ass." Hana said sitting down because she was already bored.

"Why are you sitting down?" He asked.

"I'm not sitting down...I'm actually standing you just think I'm sitting." Hana said and laughed at his reaction face as he tried to figure that out her reasoning.

"That's no way to talk to your future husband." He said and Hana quickly got up and kicked him so hard that he hit the wall so hard he made a hole. Hana just stomped off obviously pissed while they sent Kuro to the hospital.

"Hana...you broke the wall...again." Ella pointed out and Hana just shrugged.

"So what...he's just lucky I can't kill him." She said sitting down next to Ed.

"What did he say anyways?" Ed asked and Hana debated on wether or not to tell him. She leaned in and whispered it so that only he could hear.

"That bastard...just wait till I get my hands on him." He said with anger in his voice, Hana laughed.

"Too bad...I think I already sent him to a coma. Looks like you'll have to wait." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "How much longer...I'm starting to get tired." She said rubbing her right eye with the back of her hand.

"But I thought you were enthusiastic about this." Ella said and Hana shook her head.

"I'm never enthusiastic...that's your job." Hana said and Ella nodded.

"Good point!"

"Hey Hana...you want something to drink?" Allie asked.

"Yeah...coke." She responded.

"No."

"Mountain dew?"

"No."

"Water?"

"Ok."

"Why'd you even ask if all you were going to let me have is water?" Hana asked in her annoyed voice.

"Because I wanted too." She said and left with Jacob.

"Now for the last match of the day give a round of applause to Zuruihebi...and Hana." everyone cheered loudly for the two of them. "Ok...I would like you to have a clean fight...with that you can go." The judge said and both of them nodded.

"I am surprised that you actually got this far." Zuruihebi said and Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're a girl...and as far as I'm concerned...girls just belong in the kitchen." He said and Hana got really pissed off.

"Oh really? So let's say a girl just happens to be able to kick your ass...what would you do?" She asked.

"Well I don't' really have to worry about that...so what's the point on giving you an answer?" He asked.

"Easy...because the way you're talking to me...I'm going to have to kick your ass." She said and he just laughed. Hana walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach bringing him to his knees. "Like I said...I'm going to kick your ass. Oh and FYI...the only reason I even know how to cook is because I've live with my best friends and it's the only way I could get out of shopping."

"You won't get away with that! You may have gotten here with luck...but you won't win." He said and ran towards her; Hana just punched him in the jaw.

"That's for being a sexist asshole." She said as he clenched his jaw making a funny face. "Oh and just so you know I don't rely on luck to win. The reason I have gotten this far is because of my skill. I don't know the reason you got this far...you sure don't have much skill." She said making him mad.

"I'll have you know...I was trained by the best teacher you'll ever know." He said defensive.

"Great...I trained by myself. And because you're a jackass...I'm going to end this right now." She said and did a 360-spin kick and sent him flying out of the stage...and through the hole that was still there from her match against Kuro.

"And the winner is Hana!" The judge said giving her a gold medal. "So do you have anything you would like say to our audience?" He asked

"Nope...I'm tired. I'm going home." She said walking off the stage.

Ok I'm done with another chapter! And by now your probly thinking that Hana got over Sasuke fast...my reason is that people have been bugging me about how long it's taken Hana and Ed to get together...so there!


	18. Hana's challenge

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...no matter how much I cry at night about it. I do however own Hana! And if you steal her I will get mad...and when I get mad people tend to disappear.

Chapter 18: Hana's challenge

"Hana...wake up." Ed said gently.

"5 more minutes." Hana mumbled pulling her pillow over her head.

"You said that 10 minutes ago." Ed sighed and took Hana's pillow. Hana sat up and rubbed her eyes then she started to glare at Ed.

"Go away...I'm tired." She yawned then yelped when Checkers jumped on her lap. "Great...not you too. I'm starting to think no one will ever let me sleep." She said as Ed sat next to her.

"Well...its 3 in the afternoon. Why would we let you sleep anymore?" Ed asked her and she just shrugged.

"Dunno...because maybe you know that I'm not in the best of moods when I wake up." Hana said scratching Checkers behind the ears.

"Would you really hurt me?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Um..."

"What?"

"..."

"Do you really need to think about it?" He asked.

"Oh no...I wasn't thinking about that. Actually I was thinking that if its 3 then I missed lunch...and I'm really hungry." She said and then Checkers started to whine. "What?" She looked over at his food dish and figured it out. "Jeeze." She got up and refilled it. "Happy?" She sat down and thought about going back to sleep, but she knew that Ed wouldn't let her. "Ok...get out." she said pushing him out.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to change." She said and closed her door. She changed to a black tank top, black pants, red plaid skirt, and black fingerless gloves. She ran a brush through her hair, pulled on her combat boots, then walked out of her room to see Ed waiting for her.

"Where are Ella and Allie...its quiet around here." Ed noted.

"Well...Ella's probly over with Derek and Allie I really don't know where she is." Hana shrugged then turned to Checkers. "You wanna go out?" Checkers looked up and ran to the front door and waited for Hana who just sighed and walked to the door and let him out.

"Is it really safe for him to run loose?" Ed asked, as Hana looked the front door.

"Yeah...he won't hurt anyone unless they come to the porch." Hana said as they started to walk.

* * *

Hana was on the roof of her school before class staring at the one person she didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hana...aren't you even going to listen?" Sasuke asked and Hana turned her back to him.

"No...I don't want to hear it." She said holding up her hand and she started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her wrists and pinned her against one of the fences (1). "Let me go!" She said and would have attacked him but he was kinda putting pressure on her wrists.

"Now are you going to listen?" He asked looking down at her.

"Fine..." Was all she said as she glared up at him.

"Hana...I want you back. I miss hanging out with you...you're not like the other girls around here." He said and Hana just shrugged.

"I can't." Was all she said.

"Why not?"

"Because...I have a boyfriend." She said and he stared at her in shock.

"Dump him." He said and Hana's glare just got more intense.

"Hell no! I would never do that...I may be cruel and all but even I would never dump someone just because you told me to." She said with disgust in her voice.

"Then who is your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked and then got a fist to his jaw causing him to let go of Hana's wrists. She just started to rub them and sank to her knees.

"I am." Sasuke looked and was surprised at who it was.

"You!" Sasuke said as Ed help Hana off the ground, then he glared at Sasuke.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." He said standing in front of Hana, who just glared at Sasuke unaware that her eyes were changing to red.

"What's happening to your eyes?" Sasuke pointed at her obviously freaked out about it. Ed looked at Hana who just blinked then yawned.

"This is way I don't tell anyone." She said and sat down with a glare up at Sasuke.

"You're not normal!" He exclaimed and Hana clapped her hands in a sarcastic way.

"Brilliant...it took you this long to figure out I'm not normal. Around here it must be normal for people to be able to flip someone 3 times their size." She said with sarcasm dripping off her words.

"You know what? I'm going to find a normal girlfriend." He said and walked away. Ed looked down at Hana who just sat there with an emotionless face.

"You ok?" Ed asked waving a hand in front of her face bringing her back to reality.

"What...oh-when did Sasuke leave?" She blinked and Ed just stared at her. "Sorry I kinda drifted out of the conversation." She smiled as Ed sat down next to her. "Is it that freaky that my eyes change colors?" She said looking at the ground.

"Well not many people can do that...but that's what I like about you. You know who you are and you won't let anyone change you." He said and Hana looked at him with a sincere smile.

"You know why I like you?" She asked and he shook his head. "I like you because you've always been there for me...through the good and the bad. Plus you see me for who I am...not who I act like." She smiled and Ed blushed, making Hana laugh. " That and your short." Hana started to run as Ed chased her down the hall.

* * *

"ok...class today is our fitness test." gai-sensai said and everyone groaned, except Hana...but that's because she had no idea what it was.

"Hey gay-sensai?" Hana asked and he looked at her.

"its gai-sensai...what is your problem my most youthful student." he said doing the good guy pose.

"yeah...a) quit doing that gay pose...b) what the hell do you do on this fitness test of yours? and c) quit talking! you sound smarter." Hana said and everyone gasp at how she was talking to the teacher.

"The fitness test is what every student has to take every year to see how much you have progressed. it consists of doing pushups, sit ups, running,...and the dreaded rope climb." he explained and Hana thought for a moment.

"That's all? It seems kinda boring and not to mention easy...can't you think of something original?" Hana asked in a bored tone.

"Ok if you think it's so easy how about you show us how it's done?" he asked and Hana shrugged.

"Fine...but I still think it's a waste of time." she walked up to where he was and stared up at him. "You look kinda creepy." she said and everyone laughed.

"Ok...what would you like to do first?" he asked ignoring the last statement which kinda ticked hana off.

"You choose...it makes no difference to me." she yawned.

"Ok how about you do the dreaded rope climb?" he said turning around and pointing to the rope everyone gasped. Gai-sensai turned around and gasped too. Hana was sleeping and had already lost interest. "How do you fall asleep in gym?" he asked and everyone shrugged.

"First off you should be quiet." Hana said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "And second your boring me." she said and got up and walked to the rope. "You want me to climb this rope?" she asked and he nodded. "And what happens if I do? Can we make it more interesting?" she asked sweetly.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Allie whispered to Ed and he nodded.

"What do you have in mind?"

"let's see...I was thinking that if I could climb the rope faster than you, do more pushups and sit ups then you and can run faster than you, then the rest of the class doesn't have to do this stupid test." she said and everyone looked at gai-sensai who was thinking about it.

"Ok...but that's not going to happen." he said sounding confident.

"Ok then you climb the rope first. So I know how much time to beat." she said and he went. He reached the top in 1 minute.

"Try to beat that." he said and Hana shrugged.

"fine." she said and started climbing, she reached the top at 30 seconds then jumped off the rope and landed on her feet smirking. "Looks like I win that." she said. "What's next?"

"How about pushups, you get a minute to do as many pushups as you can. I'll go." he started to them and Hana just sat down and glared like she always does. When a minute was up he stood up breathing a little hard. "You have to get over 699."

"k." she started to do them after a while she started to do one handed pushups shocking everyone.

"That's time...how many did you do?" he asked.

"Just 705...I was hoping I could do more. Guess I'm a little rusty." she smirked.

"Moving on...next is running. You want me to be more orriginal...how about we race?" he said, she just shrugged.

"Fine by me...how far?" she asked.

"Just 4 time back and forth...first one to do it wins this round." he said and they both walked to one side of the gym and started hana soon ended up being lapping him. "How...about...we...do...sit-ups?" he asked breathing hard, Hana nodded. gai-sensai end up doing 100 sit-ups and Hana ended up doing 200.

"Looks like I won all the events." she smirked and everyone cheered. "But I have to admit...I was hoping to get a challenge." she said and sat between Ed and Allie.

"That was awesome!" Allie said enthusiastically.

"Not really...it was just me showing up yet another person." she said.

Ok I'm done! Woot! Plz review…it makes me feel loved.

1- Japanese schools tend to have fences on their roofs…I don't know why. Maybe to keep people from jumping off who knows.


	19. Hana's confession

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...but I do own Hana. And if you steal her I will start a chainsaw massacre...again. And trust me you don't want that anymore then my friends do. So don't steal her!

Chapter 19: Hana's confession

It was the dead of night and everyone was asleep...everyone except Ed. He was busy trying to sneak into Hana's room without waking her up. He carefully opened her window and stepped in her room. Checkers looked up from his spot by Hana's bed, and then laid it back down when he saw it was only Ed. _'Your real nice.' _Ed thought as he walked slowly to Hana's bed, who was sleeping peacefully. Ed looked at Hana and suddenly the events of the day come back to him_. 'Why won't you tell me what really happened?' _Ed asked as he moved a stray strand of hair from Hana's face. Suddenly she started to wake up and Ed had to hide before she actually woke up. Hana sat up and looked around her dark, and then she sighed. Checkers taking it as his cue jumped up on Hana's bed, making her smile.

"Checkers...do you think I should of told Ed?" She asked looking up at the ceiling. "But he didn't have to act like he didn't trust me. I think I've proved to him that I don't like many people as it is let alone guys. How could he possibly think I'm cheating on him?" Hana asked frustrated then she punched her bed out of frustration. "That's it...I'm going to go out to blow off steam. Before I end up destroying something." She said and put her boots on and her fingerless gloves, she didn't however bother to change out of her pajamas. She walked to her window opened it and jumped out landing on the ground and she started to run, she didn't even seem to know that Ed was there the whole time.

_'Great...just what I need, why can't she ever be easy to keep up with?' _He asked himself and climbed out of the window and climbed down the tree. Once on the ground he started to run after Hana...which isn't always an easy task. Hana seemed to be running towards something and Ed soon figured it where she was heading and he almost smacked his head, for not realizing it soon. Soon he stopped because she did and Ed still didn't want Hana to know that he was following her.

30 minutes passed but Hana didn't even notice she was too busy trying to beat the crap out of the punching bag. The only thing she really noticed was how angry she was, by 45 minutes she was breathing hard. She leaned against the back wall trying to catch her breath. She slid down it so that she was sitting on the ground, then something that she really didn't expect to happen to her of all people. She started to sighlenly cry. She was hit with all the emotions that she kept hidden inside, such as pain, hate, hurt, and most of all anger.

"Dammit." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She stood up when she heard someone walk through the door. She looked then glared when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" She asked as a guy that looked to be almost twice her size, he had long black hair that was tied in a low pony tail, his eyes were a pale lavender color but he didn't seem to have any pupils.

"I was in the neighborhood and I saw that you were here and I thought I'd say hi." He smirked and Hana just rolled her eyes at him.

"Right...do you think I would really want to see you? Because of you my boyfriend thinks I'm cheating on him because you tried to kiss me." She said not bothering to hide her anger.

"Maybe you guys aren't meant to be together." Neji smirked; Hana just started to walk to the door but stopped when Neji asked her a question, "why do you care so much about him?" Hana turned around so that she was facing him.

"Easy...because...I...l-l-love him." She said stuttering on one of the words.

"Hn...does he know?" Neji asked sounding interested.

"Of course not! Do you really think that if he knew I would be having this conversation right now?" Hana ask oblivious to the fact that Ed was right behind her pretty shocked at what he just heard.

"Why haven't you told him yet...you're not afraid are you?" He said and Hana clenched her hand into a fist.

"Of course I'm afraid...I admit that. But I'm only afraid because what happeneds if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way for me? He's like my best friend...not to mention one of the only sane ones; I don't want anything to come between us." Hana said looking into Neji's eyes with a glare.

"So why don't you tell him? Usually you would want him to know how you feel." He said in a bored tone.

"Yeah and usually people don't try to plot someone's death especially if they just met them, but I don't do what people want me to do." She smirked then frowned slightly. "And because I have the worst luck then anyone...he's right behind me isn't he?" Hana asked and neji nodded. Hana turned round slowly around trying her hardest not to faint/kill, when she looked into Ed's face he kinda looked funny. Hana walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't even blink so Hana pushed him causing him to come back to reality. She looked to where Neji was...but she saw that he wasn't there anymore._ 'When did he leave?'_She asked herself, then sighed. "So how much of that did you hear?"

"Lets see...everything." He smirked and Hana just frowned more.

"Great...and I guess asking you to forget about it won't help either." Hana said and Ed nodded.

"But how come I get the feeling there's another reason you didn't want to tell me?"

"Because...maybe there is. And I'm guessing you're going to want me to tell you, am I right?" She said sighing as Ed nodded his head. "The reason I didn't want to tell you is because...I'm afraid when I get older I'm going to turn into my parents. I-"Ed cut her off by hugging her tightly; Hana closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest.

"You will never become like your parents, I won't let it happen and neither will Ella or Allie." Ed whispered kissing Hana on top of her head.

"I love you." She said really quietly making Ed smile and blush at the same time.

"I love you too...always have and always will." He said resting his head on Hana's head, Hana could feel tears coming to her eyes...but she didn't let them fall.

Ed woke up the next day, but he wasn't in his room. The room he was in was a lot darker; he looked down and noticed that Hana was sleeping on his chest soundly. Checkers noticed that he was awake so he jumped on the bed waking up Hana in the process. Hana sat up and yawned, then she looked at Checkers with one of those tired glares. "What time is it?" She yawned and Ed looked at his watch.

"About 11:30." He sat up and saw Hana glare at Checkers who just gave her an innocent look.

"You woke me up too early...and on a Sunday too." Hana scratched him behind the ears. "Fine...I'm up. Ed can you get out for a moment?" She asked and Ed got up and left. Hana walked to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She changed to black shorts, black skirt, black halter-top, black fishnet top, and of course her black combat boots. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, filled checker's food dish then left to see Ed waiting for her.

"C'mon." He said grabbing her hand and they both walked down the stairs to see that Derek and Jacob were both already there.

"This has got to be a new record...Hana's up before noon." Ella pointed out and Hana just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Hana you and Ed were out pretty late...what were you doing?" Allie asked and Hana grinned

"Didn't I tell you we eloped." She said and could have sworn Ella and Allie's chin were touching the ground. Derek on the hand was cracking his knuckles which was scaring Ed, Jacob on the other hand was laughing.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Ed said hiding behind Hana who was enjoying watching as much as Jacob was.

"Well...not really, I just wanted to see what they would do." She smirked then turned to Derek. "I was kidding. I'm only 16...besides I still have to baby-sit those two." She said pointing to Ella and Allie, Allie was entertaining Ella with a shiny nickel.

"Good point." Derek said.

"When is Al getting here?" Hana asked and before anyone could answer Al walked in...with a girl behind him. She had long auburn hair, her eyes were green, and she was about a foot shorter than Al.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Al said "This is Danielle...Danielle that's Derek, his girlfriend Ella, Jacob, his girlfriend Allie, my big brother Ed, and his girlfriend Hana." Al said introducing them.

"Hi." She said sweetly and Hana walked up to her and studied her.

"You look familiar." She said and Danielle just giggled.

"Of course I do...I grew up with you until I moved." She smiled then Hana's face lit up.

"You know each other?" Ed asked and they both nodded.

"Yup...for some reason people thought I was a bad influence on her." Hana said and Danielle just giggled.

"So is Ella still distracted by shiny objects?" She asked and Hana nodded.

"Hey you know what me and Ella decided...we want to play football." Allie said and Hana and Danielle thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"No way." All the guys said at the same time and the girls gave them an annoyed look. Hana whispered something to Danielle who whispered something to Allie who whispered to Ella who looked happy. "Uh oh...they're planning something." Derek said.

"Just remember don't break no matter what they pull." Ed said as the girls all split up and walked over to their boyfriends. Allie, Ella, and Danielle had an easy time convincing Derek, Jacob, and Al to play. Hana however had a tougher time trying to convense Ed.

"C'mon why don't you want to play?" Hana asked starring up at him with her fierce yet soft purple eyes.

"Because I don't want." He said turning his head before he broke.

"Fine...I guess I could see if Neji wants to play. I'm pretty sure he knows how to play." She said turning around and started to walk away until Ed grabbed her hand.

"Oh no you don't...I'm playing." He said and Hana smiled.

Well I'm finally done with another chapter...sorry it took so long but I have 5 other stories to work on so I won't be able to update as much.


	20. The break up

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I do not own F.m.a or Naruto…I do however own Hana. And if you steal her I will stab you in the eye with a hot, salty French fry. Bet you won't steal her now!

Chapter 20: The break up

"How is that we're losing?" Derek asked talking about the football game. It was guys vs. girls and the girls were kicking the guy's ass, it was 47-20 everyone was tired so this was going to be the last play.

"I don't know...but I want to know how we even agreed to this in the first place." Jacob said.

"I don't know about you guys but I didn't break as easily." Ed said sounding proud of himself and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah...you didn't break until Hana threatened to get Neji." He said and Ed gave him an annoyed look.

"What about you guys?"

"Ella started to use the puppy dog pout...she's really good at it."

"Allie on the other hand looked like she was about to cry." Everyone looked at Al.

"Danielle just asked me nicely...let's start before Hana gets bored." Al said and the others nodded.

"Because we're defending let's just try to stop them." Derek said

"Easier said than done...you're not the one guarding Hana." Ed said and the others laughed. They started to head towards the 50-yard line; the girls were already there. Danielle was going to hand off the ball.

"Blue 49...blue 49...hut hut hike!" She said and handing it off to Allie who threw it to Ella and she started to run. Derek was catching up so Hana ran towards Ella and Ella passed to Hana who ran towards the in zone, Ed suddenly appeared in front of Hana but Hana spun around him and scored making the final score 53-20.

"We did it!" The girls said running towards Hana and tackling her to the ground then laughing.

"I can't believe we lost." Jacob said.

"I can...they had Hana on their team. You don't win against Hana." Ed said and walked to where the girls were and helped Hana up. "You beat us...but would you have really asked Neji if I didn't play?" He asked Hana.

"Nope...I don't really like him. Plus I knew I wouldn't have to, I knew that you wouldn't like the idea anyways." Hana said smiling, then started to run as Ed started to chase her. They ran until Hana stopped under some random tree to catch her breath, she didn't even notice Ed until he pinned her against the tree. "Your just mad because I used Neji against you." She said looking up at Ed smiling.

"Of course I am." He said, he bent down and kissed Hana softly on the lips. They broke apart when they heard "awww" They both turned to see Ella, Allie, Derek, Jacob, Al, and Danielle standing there. Hana and Ed started to turn several different shades of red.

"Hey look! They both can turn colors." Ella pointed out and both Ed and Hana gave her an annoyed look.

The next day:

Hana was sitting on her bed staring up at the ceiling just thinking when suddenly Allie burst in and she looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked as Allie sat on her bed.

"I just saw Jacob kissing another girl." She said as tears started to fall down her checks.

"That's awful!" Hana said "Tell me what happened." She said and Allie looked down at the ground.

"Well...I was walking over to Jacob's house, and when I got there I saw him making out with another girl. When he saw me all he said was that we're over." She said with tears running down her face nonstop.

"Would it help if I showed you the song I wrote the first time I got hurt?" Hana asked and Allie nodded her head. Hana got up and got her guitar and pick and started to play:

Porcelain heart (by: Barlow girl)

broken heart one more time

pick yourself up, why even cry

broken pieces in your hands

wonder how you'll make it whole you know, you pray

this can't be the way

you cry, you say

something's gotta change

and mend this porcelain heart of mine

someone said "a broken heart

would sting at first then make you stronger"

you wonder why this pain remains

were hearts made whole just to break

You know, you pray

this can't be the way

you cry, you say

something's gotta change

and mend this porcelain heart of mine

Creator only you take brokenness

and create it into beauty once again

You know, you pray

this can't be the way

you cry, you say

something's gotta change

You know, you pray

this can't be the way

you cry, you say

something's gotta change

and mend this porcelain heart

Please…mend this porcelain heart…of mine

Of mine

Creator of this heart

By the time Hana had finished her song Allie had stopped crying and seemed to be affected by the song. Hana gave up on that no hugging thing and hugged allie. "It'll be ok...you can get through this."

"How? I thought that he was my life, he meant everything to me...and then he breaks up with me and goes for that skank. My life is over." She said and Hana looked into Allie's eyes.

"Maybe he wasn't the right one after all. I know what it feels like to think you had found someone who likes you for you, but in the end they don't like you at all." Hana whispered and Allie looked at her.

"What do you mean...you've only had 3 boyfriends, including Ed." Allie said and Hana looked at the ground.

"Um...about that. You see the truth is I had my first boyfriend when I was 7." She said then looked at Allie. "I'll tell you the story behind that if you promise you won't tell Ed about it...you know how he gets." Allie nodded. "Well we had been going out for about 6 months, no one knew about it, then one day he started to abuse me just like my parents. At the time I thought it was normal to have people hit you because that's how I grew up...but as I got older I realized that it wasn't normal for people to hit you. Then one day I walked in his house and found out that he was making out with someone else. It hurt when I saw it, then the only thing he said to me when he saw me was 'I was going to tell you sooner...but we're over.' It almost tore my heart." She said looking at the floor.

"That's awful! Your my hero...you know that. You've gotten hurt so many times and yet you're still able to live your life. And on top of that you've found a guy who likes you for you." Allie said and Hana smiled.

"Yeah...and that only took about 16 years. Oh and just so you know...I love him. and I actually told him...against my will." Hana said and Allie just starred in complete shock.

"When did this happen? Does anyone else know? Why didn't you tell me sooner? How do you tell someone against your will?" Allie asked really fast and Hana just blinked.

"It happened about 2 weeks ago. No one else knows. I guess I didn't feel like it. And I was talking to Neji when Ed and me were having a fight and he asked me a question I answered and then it went downhill from there." Hana said and then got up. "Which reminds me...I told Ed I would come over to his house later."

"To do what exactly?" Allie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To plot against my friends." She said sarcastically. "We're just going to talk. He knows I don't use the phone."

"Yeah...have fun. If you need me I'll be in my room destroying everything that is of Jacob or what Jacob gave me." She said and walked out of Hana's room.

"She'll be alright...right?" She asked Checkers who just starred at her.

With Hana and Ed:

"So they broke up?" Ed asked as he and Hana sat on his bed. Ed had his arms wrapped around Hana's flat stomach, and Hana was leaning against Ed.

"Yup...this is going to be fun." Hana said sarcastically and Ed looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...that every time Allie breaks up with someone, it means more babysitting for me. Don't get me wrong I love her like she was my sister, but you can only be around her so much before you want to pound in your head, the same goes for Ella." She said and Ed just laughed.

"You'll get through...you always do." Ed said just then Ed's door burst in and Danielle ran in.

"Is it true! Did Allie and Jacob break up?" She asked sitting down next to Hana.

"I'm still amazed how news travels around this town." Hana said sighing. "It's true. But how did you find out."

"That's easy...I heard it from Tenten, who heard it from Ino, who heard it from Sakura, who heard it from that one girl." Danielle said really fast and Hana just blinked.

"Great...just what I need. If she's upset enough it means I have to take care of some people, I already know I have to kick Jacob's ass. Times like these I really wish that I didn't take an interest in fighting." Hana sighed, and both Ed and Danielle just looked at her funny. "What?"

"I just can't see you not fighting." Ed said and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Me either...especially when you use to enjoy fighting, enough to get kicked out of 9 schools." Danielle said and Hana grinned.

"Oh yeah...that didn't go over well with my parents."

"So how's Allie taking it?" Danielle asked.

"Hard...I think right now she's burning anything that reminds her of Jacob." Hana said sighing.

"Isn't that like close to half her room?" Ed asked and Hana nodded.

"Is it safe to give her fire right now?"

"Probly not...but Checkers is there so things shouldn't be that bad." Hana concluded.

"Yeah...so how is Checkers I didn't get to see him when I went over to your house." Danielle said.

"Oh he's doing fine...still a little over protective. He's just started to tolerate Ed." Hana said and Danielle laughed.

"Sounds like he's the same as he was a puppy."

Ok I'm done with another chapter! It might take me awhile to actually do my next chapter...if you wonder why then read my authors note.


	21. Suspended

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto, nor do I act like I do. I do however own Hana...and if you steal her I will start calling you a meanie-head.

Chapter 21: Suspended

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hana said swinging her fist and landing a punch at Jacob's eye. "Good thing everyone's in class. I told you when you guys started dating that I would hurt you if you hurt her. And guess what...you did!" She yelled at him doing a 360-degree spin kicking him in the stomach.

"Aren't...you...going...to...let...me...explain?" He asked trying to get some air.

"Hell no! Your just soooooo lucky that I've been kicked out of 9 schools because of fighting. I will make you pay!" She said punching him in the jaw. She was about to punch him again but someone grabbed her fist.

"Not so fast miss Hana...there is no fighting in my school. To my office...NOW!" Tsunade said dragging Hana all the way to her office. Once they got there she forced Hana to sit down. "Ok what happened?"

"You saw it...I got in a fight with Jacob and I kicked his ass." Hana said in a bored tone.

"You do realize that fighting isn't allowed in school...I have no choice but to suspend you for 1 week." Tsunade said and Hana shrugged.

"Whatever...it was so worth it though." She got up and left._ 'One week off of school...this must be my lucky day.' _Hana thought on her way out of school. _'I wonder how everyone's going to take this.' _She wondered then shrugged because she could care less.

Hana didn't seem to notice that someone saw the whole thing...and soon the whole school would know about it.

"I wonder where Hana is. She wasn't in 4th hour...and she never skips that." Allie said during lunch.

"Yeah...and she wasn't in 3rd hour, but she never is anyways. The weirdest thing is that Jacob was gone too." Derek said just then Danielle came to the table.

"It's awful, a disaster, life as we know it's over, it's a catasterfy." Danielle said and everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Al asked and Danielle looked at him.

"Hana's been suspended from school." She said and everyone looked shocked.

"How?" Ella asked.

"She got in a fight and Tsunade caught her, and she suspended her. You wanna know the weirdest part?" She asked and everyone nodded. "She got in a fist fight with...Jacob."

"What!" Allie said standing up.

"Don't act like you're that surprised. Hana did threaten him, and Hana's been known to carry out those threats." Derek said.

"When did this happen?" Ed asked and Danielle thought for a moment.

"I think I heard it happened during 3rd hour."

"What's the damage?" Derek asked.

"Let's Hana only got to be suspended...Jacob on the other hand has a black eye, broken jaw, a few teeth missing, and a bloody nose...it think he went to the hospital because of his injuries." Danielle said counting on her fingers.

"Wow! Hana hasn't done that kind of damage since she was 8." Ella said and Allie nodded.

"I want to go talk to her...so I'm just going to skip my last classes." Allie said.

"I'm in too." Ed said and the others nodded as well.

"Ok...then let's go!" Danielle said rather happily.

Hana was laying on her bed just staring up at the ceiling when the door burst open and Danielle ran in with her other friends behind her.. "Hana how could you get suspended?" She asked and Hana sat up to see all her friends.

"Easy...I kinda got in a tiny fight. And so that principle person dude suspended me. No big deal." She shrugged as everyone sat on her bed.

"No big deal? You sent Jacob to the hospital." Ed reminded her and Hana just grinned.

"I know...and I'm proud of it." Hana said and everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"I thought you didn't do that anymore." Danielle said.

"Right...I've gotten better at not beating people up. But I can't help it sometimes." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Hana...did you do that for me?" Allie asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"No...maybe...a little...I just think he deserved what he got." She said and Allie hugged her.

"Now what are you going to do? You have a week off of school." Derek said and Hana thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Dunno...I might see if I can go into work." Hana said then Checkers jumped on the bed and layed on Hana's lap.

"Hey there Checkers...remember me?" Danielle asked scratching him behind the ears.

"That's soooooo unfair...how come he doesn't growl at her?" Ed asked and Hana giggled.

"Because...he just doesn't really like you." Hana said and Ed just gave her an annoyed look.

"I wanna go shopping." Ella suddenly said.

"I'll go." Virginia said Hana kept silent.

"Count me in...What about you, Hana?" Danielle asked and Hana looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah...about that. You see I'm kinda busy." She lied.

"With what?" Ella asked curiously looking at Hana.

"With not going shopping." Hana said and Ella looked like she was going to cry.

"Hana's soooooo mean." Ella wined and Hana just sighed and kept asking herself why she puts up with this stuff.

"Will it make you happy if I go?" She asked and Ella nodded her head really fast. "Fine I'll go...if Ed goes too." She smirked.

"What! Why do I have to go?" He asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Because...I need someone sane there." Hana concluded smirking.

"Hey! What about us?" Ella, Allie, and Danielle asked at the same time and Hana just gave them an innocent look.

"I plea the 5th." She said then quickly got up when Ella, Allie, and Danielle tried to hug her. "With that said I'm sooo out of here." She said and ran as Ella, Allie, and Danielle ran after her.

"Have you ever wondered how we manage to put up with them?" Derek asked.

"Kinda...but I love Hana. Of course you guys are lucky...you don't have to worry about your girlfriend getting suspended for fighting." Ed sighed and Derek and Al laughed.

"Yeah...but at least Hana sort of listens to you." Al said and Ed laughed.

"Yeah whenever it helps her."

Hana was sitting on a chair watching Ella, Allie, and Danielle shop. 'How did I end up here?' She kept asking herself over and over again. She wasn't even bothering to show any interest.

"Do you always come here?" Asked a voice, Hana looked up then glared when she saw Neji.

"What are you doing here?" Hana said not sounding very happy.

"I was made to come here...just to watch my cousin." He said pointing to a girl with short black hair, she had on a brown hooded jacket and black pants, apparently she also knew Ella, Allie, and Danielle.

"Lucky you...I was pretty much dragged here, life must really hate me." She sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"I heard you got suspended...why?" Neji raised an eyebrow sitting next to Hana.

"I kinda...might have...got in a tiny fight." Hana smirked.

"How tiny?"

"Um...well I sent him to the hospital." Hana responded sounding proud of herself. Hana looked over to her friends and noticed that Allie was talking to a guy with black hair that went a little past his shoulders which he had tied in a low pony tail, his eyes looked to be greenish, and he was taller than her. Suddenly Allie ran towards Hana looking really happy.

"Hana! Guess what." Allie said and Hana thought for a moment.

"Dunno."

"I think I've finally found someone I actually like." She said.

"That's great! Who is it?" Hana asked and Allie smiled even more.

"His name is Kyo (1). He's in some of my classes; he's the one I was just talking to." She said. "I was wondering if you would ask him out for me." She said rather quietly and Hana just shrugged.

"I guess...but why do you want _me _to?"

"Because...you're not shy around anyone and plus you just get to the point." Allie said then started to fake cry, Hana just sighed.

"Fine." She said and got up and walked over the guy named Kyo. "Your Kyo right?" She asked making him turn around facing Hana.

"Yeah...what's it to you?" He asked in a challenging tone and Hana restrained from kicking his ass.

"Because...Allie wants to know if you will go out with her." Hana said sighing, Hana thought she might of saw him blush but she wasn't sure.

"I would love to...here give her my number." He said giving her a piece of paper, he turned to leave but hana stopped him.

"One word of advice...if you hurt her, I'll hurt you worst then the last guy who hurt her." She said then walked away.

"So? What did he say?" She asked really excited.

"He said he'd love to...he also gave me this, it's his number so I'm guessing he wants you to call him, don't know and I really don't care." Hana said sitting back down.

"Thank you soooooo much!" Allie said hugging Hana so hard she was pretty sure she wasn't going to breathe right for a while, Neji was just laughing. Virginia let go and went to tell Ella, Danielle, and Neji's cousin.

"I heard that you don't really like guys...how is it you can ask them out?" Neji asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"I guess because I'm totally honest...and besides I don't actually ask out guys for me, I usually do it for my friends." She said and got up. "I guess I'll see you at school...I'm going to see what Ed's up too." She then walked away without the girls knowing.

* * *

Hana and Ed were studying at Ed's house...actually Ed was studying Hana was just there. Sometimes helping him, Hana really could care less about studying. "Just so you know...Allie got a new boyfriend." Hana said looking over Ed's homework out of boredom.

"How do you know?" He asked and Hana sighed.

"Easy...a) I'm her best friend b) He was there when I was made to go shopping and c) I asked him out for her." She said, she noticed that the last one caught Ed's attention.

"What!"

"Well...I was trying to find a way to escape when Allie asked me to ask this one guy out that is apparently in her class. It's not that big of a deal." She said smirking at Ed's obvious jealousy. "It's nothing to get jealous about." He turned away from her making Hana laugh at him.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah sure you aren't." Hana said not sounding convinced.

Yay! I'm finished with another chapter...I bet your soooooo proud of me

1-It's not the same Kyo from Fruits Basket.


	22. Kidnapped Again…Hana Has A Plan

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...I do however own this fork right here and I will stab you in the eye with it if you try and steal Hana. Go ahead and steal her...I dare you!

Chapter 22: Kidnapped Again…Hana Has A Plan

Hana was sitting at the table drinking her tea when someone knocked softly. Hana got up and walked to the door. _'What's the point on having a doorbell if no one ever uses it?' _She asked herself, she opened her door to see a woman that looked a lot like her mother...the only difference was that she had a kind look in her eye. "Can I help you?"

"Yes...are you Hana?" She asked nervously

"Yeah...and you are?" She said rather bored and the lady looked happy.

"My name is Suki and I'm your real mother." She said and Hana just stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what!" Hana asked obviously shocked and surprised she hadn't fainted.

"I'm sure it's quite a surprise, I told my sister and her husband not to tell you." She said as Hana let her in.

"Oh thank you soooooo much for leaving me with them. It worked out until I learned to talk and walk." She said sarcastically. "Why did you leave me anyways."

"Because at the time I was only 16 and I knew I could never give you a good home." She said and Hana just raised an eyebrow.

"Bet you probly could have done a better job than they did." She said icily and Suki looked at her daughter.

"What did they do to you?" She asked in a worried tone and Hana thought for a moment on how to tell her.

"Lets see...my "aunt" hit me when I refused to do something that would make me seem girly, and my asshole of an "uncle" would beat me pretty much if I even breathed." Hana explained not sounding all that thrilled at having to explain everything.

"That's terrible! How could they do something that horrible?" She asked with horror in her voice and Hana just shrugged.

"Dunno...I ran away when I was 10. So tell me...where's my real father?"

"He left me when he found out I was pregnant." She said rather quietly, Hana looked at her watch and gasp.

"Yeah...I have to go to work so here I'll give you the address of my favorite place that I'll sometimes go to think meet me there at 8...I still have some questions." She told her mother, they both walked out, Hana locked the door and started to run.

At Hana's work:

"Ok...today I'm going to teach you how to tell what your opponent will do when you're fighting...let's see how about you come up." She said pointing to a guy twice her age and twice her size. He had messy black hair, he was tanned and looked intelligent but going up there wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. "Ok I'm going to let you attack me anyway you choose." She said looking him straight in the eyes. He started out with a punch but Hana docked, then he did a low kick and Hana jumped up so that he missed. He then tried to punch her in the stomach but Hana caught his fist, she never once took her eyes from his. "Ok that's enough, you can go back. See you can tell what he's going to do next just by looking in his or her eyes. Ok pair up and I want you all to try it...but please don't actually try to hurt them. I really don't want to call the hospital...again." She said and everyone paired up, Hana walked around watching everyone as they attempted. Just then the door burst open and both Ella and Allie ran to her.

"Hana it's terrible!" Ella started and Hana sighed.

"If you say anything about breaking a nail I'll have to kill you." She said not really caring what they had to tell her.

"No...but now that you mention it I did break one this morning." Ella said showing Hana her right hand where she broke her pinkie fingernail.

"..."

"It has nothing to do with Ella and her fingernail problems...we need you back at school. Its total chaos." Allie said and Hana shrugged.

"So what...I have a week off schools not my problem." She said walking over to the front counter to get a drink of water.

"Hana you have to come back!" Ella said sounding rather upset.

"I don't feel like."

"But Hana...if you don't come back then Sakura will take over the school." Allie said making Hana freeze in her tracks.

"Fine...but only because I hate Sakura. Let me go change, can you take over for me?" She asked her boss who nodded. She went into the changing room and quickly changed to a tank top that went a little pass her belly button, a skirt with a pair of shorts underneath and of course her black combat boots. She quickly ran a brush through her hair then walked out and the three of them started off towards school. "This better be good...I was enjoying my vacation." She said with annoyance in her voice.

"But we had to get you...everyone was rebelling, no one was even listening to Tsunade. You're the only one scary enough to make every one calm down." Allie said as they arrived at school. Hana walked in to see everyone screaming and attacking each other; Hana looked around and noticed that none of the teachers were around. Everyone was too into what they were doing to notice that Hana was there. Hana whistled loudly and everyone froze in their tracks and looked at Hana "Everyone back to class."

"And if we don't?" A guy asked her and Hana walked up to him with an evil look.

"Then I'll give you a new meaning to the word 'fear'." She said and everyone ran towards their classroom. "That was annoying...how is it that I'm the only one to be able to do that?" She asked then yelped as someone hugged her tightly.

"You've returned to my side...now we can finally get married." Kuro said as Hana struggled to get out of his grasp but he seemed to have a good grasp.

"HELL NO! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO YOU...NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She yelled but he didn't let go, until someone punched him in the jaw. Hana turned around to see Ed was glaring at Kuro.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." he said and Hana could see the anger he had even though he had his back to her.

"And if I don't...what you going to do about it shorty?"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTTER THAN A DUST PARTICLE ON AN ANT!" He started ranting scaring Kuro who ran away, Hana on the other hand was laughing at Ed. He turned around and glared at Hana who gave him an innocent look. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Ella and Virginia made me come...I don't want to be here though." She said and started to leave but was stopped by someone.

"Good to see you miss Hana...may I have a word with you?" Tsunade asked and Hana shrugged walking towards her.

"Well it seems that the student won't study unless your here so I have no choice but to let you come back, but one more thing like getting in a fight then I'm going to have to take drastic measures." She said then walked away. Hana started sulking. _'Dammit...I don't want to come back.' _She thought to herself walking back to where Ed was.

"So what did she say?" Ed asked interested.

"Lucky me I get to cut my vacation short just so the stupid people don't get out of control again." Hana shrugged.

"Of course only you would think of suspension as a vacation." Ed said and Hana nodded. Hana stopped when everything started to spin, Ed noticed and looked at Hana who was having trouble not falling over. "Are you ok? You look paler then normal." He said putting his hand on Hana's forehead.

"I'm fine...as soon as the world stops spinning." She said passing out, falling into Ed, who caught her.

* * *

"Don't leave me..." Hana said in her sleep. She started to toss and turn, she sat up breathing hard. She looked around and gasp, she wasn't in her school...let alone her town. "I really need to stop waking up here…its starting to get annoying." She said getting up and walking to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked, but because she's Hana, she took out a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock. Within seconds she had it open, and then she walked out very pissed._ 'Ok whoever brought me here...I'm going to kill.' _She walked around until she found the front door and walked out hoping that they wouldn't catch her.

Once out she was out she went to the one house she knew she could trust. Hana knocked on the door of a house that was pretty far from the town. When a guy opened the door he seemed surprised to see her.

"Hana what are you doing here?" he asked and Hana shrugged.

"To be honest I don't really know...but I need you to do me a huge favor. Can you contact Ella and Virginia? I need you to tell them that for reasons unknown I wound up back in this hell hole, tell them not to worry and that I'll be back when I settle one thing with my parents." She said and he nodded. "Good...oh and one more thing I need you to meet someone and tell them I can't make-"

"There's no need, I'm right here." Hana turned around and saw her mom standing behind her. "I knew something like this was going to happen when I asked them where you lived."

"You don't know the half of it...they want me to marry some asshole who I don't even like." Hana said with anger in her voice. "You...contact my friends and make sure they don't worry. I have a plan but I need to gather some old 'friends'." Hana said and ran in the opposite direction of the house.

Ok I'm done with another chapter! Yay! What's Hana planning? I don't know...or do I? Oh well you'll have to wait to find out *insert soap opera music here*


	23. Hana's attempt at murder

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto…I do however own this paperclip…oh! And Hana too, so if you steal her I will throw this paperclip at you. So ha! Oh and I don't own family guy.

Chapter 23: Hana's attempt at murder

"Michael what are you doing here?" Allie asked letting him in.

"It's about Hana." He started catching both Ella's and Allie's attention. "It seems that Hana was kidnapped and brought back home...again." He explained.

"What do you mean Hana's been kidnapped?" Ella asked and he just rolled his eyes.

"What part don't you understand?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"The 'been' part." Ella said with a smile and Michael just hit his forehead.

"Ooookkkk…moving on. She told me to tell you guys not to worry and that she'll be home as soon as possible, but she doesn't know when that's going to be."

"Great…Ed's not going to be happy." Allie sighed and Ella nodded.

"Why?"

"Well the fact that they're finally going out, and the fact that Ed and Hana are really close has something to do with it." Allie explained.

"They're finally going out?" Michael asked and Allie and Ella nodded. "I was wondering when they would get together."

"Wait…how did you know they liked each other?" Ella asked and Michael just looked at her.

"It was easy; I figured it out once I saw how they acted around each other. To be honest I'm surprised they didn't figure it out." Michael sighed, and then started to leave. "Well I have to go back, I'm pretty sure Hana's going to need me to do something."

"Wait! We want to come…we can't let Hana go through whatever she's planning to do alone. Plus I'm pretty sure everyone's going to want to come too." Allie said and Ella nodded.

"Don't forget about the fact that Hana's dangerous without someone with her to make sure she doesn't kill, hurt, do physical damage, do mental damage, or scar anyone." Ella reminded Allie.

"We'll meet you at the train station as soon as we gather everyone." Allie told Michael who nodded; they all went in different directions. Allie went to get kyo and Danielle. Ella went to go get Derek, Ed, and Al. it took them about 20 minutes to gather everyone, but they all wanted to go…especially Ed.

"Everyone here?" Michael asked and Allie nodded.

"Then let's go!" Danielle said excitedly.

With Hana:

"Hana are you sure about this?" Suki asked her daughter, who shrugged.

"What choice do I have? They won't leave me alone 'till I settle this once and for all." Hana said starring up at the ceiling.

"But what happenes if it doesn't work?"

" I know…and I would be happy if I didn't have to go through this. But I have to go through this, and I know it." Hana said then got up. "I'm going to go train for a while. If my friends show up tell them I'll be back later."

"How do you know your friends are going to come?'

"Easy because they're my friends and they don't think they can trust me for more than 5 minutes." She said and jumped out the window. _'I wish that they wouldn't come…but I know they will. I'm kinda glad though, I don't think I can do it without their help.' _Hana thought to herself as she started to walk to nowhere specific. She ended up at the place she always went to train…it was pretty much away from any distractions, well until Allie and Ella came then she was positive she wouldn't get any training done.

"I hate train rides…there's nothing to do." Danielle complained.

"There is when Hana on." Allie said walking to Michael's house.

"That's because someone makes the mistake of making Hana mad." Derek said and the others nodded in agreement.

"So what are the chances that Hana will actually be at your house?" Ed asked Michael who thought about it for a second.

"My guess would probly be…slim. Hana's never been the kinda of girl to actually be able to sit still more than a few minutes."

"She's no better than Ella is at that part." Allie said and the others laughed.

"Hey! I resent that…I'm not-oooooo shiny red ball!" Ella said and started to chase it but Derek grabbed her hand before she could go after it. "Aaaaawwwwww I want the shiny ball." She started to complain; just then Kuro ran past them with pure fear on his face.

"You don't think…"Al started but stopped when they heard a familiar voice yelling at him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Hana yelled, she was running right towards them…but she didn't stop when she reached them instead she dodged them and continued running after him.

"I wonder what he did to get her so mad." Danielle said then she started to run after her.

"Wait…where are you going?" Al asked and Danielle turned around.

"I want to know what he did." She said and everyone followed her mostly to make sure she didn't actually kill him. They soon caught up to her when she had him cornered and was beating the crap out of him. All the guys had to drag her away even though she was struggling greatly.

"Let me go! I have to kill him!"

"You can't." Allie said and Hana slipped out of the guys grasp. She walked up to Kuro and kicked him in the face then left without a single word. "So…who wants to go after her?" Everyone started whistling innocently pointing to Ed…except Ed who was looking up at the sky, and Ella who was pointing to Kuro for some reason.

"Looks like Ed goes."

"Wait-what! Why do I have to go?" He asked and Allie rolled her eyes.

"Because you're her boyfriend." She said poking his forehead. "And besides none of us really want to go."

"Fine…but if I die I'm coming back to haunt you people." He said walking in the direction Hana went. It took him five minutes but he found her beating the crap out of a tree.

"I'm going to kill him." She said to herself as she was punching the tree.

"I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to kill people…no matter how much he deserves it." Ed said making Hana turn around.

"Yeah…well you'd probly want to kill him too if I told you what he did to get me so mad." She said sitting down under the tree and Ed sat next to her.

"What he'd do?" He asked interested.

"Who said I'd actually tell you?" she asked mysteriously.

"C'mon that's no fair! I want to know!" He said and Hana shrugged.

"So…not my problem." She said sticking her tongue out at him in a childish way.

"I want to know! Tell me!" He demanded and Hana thought about it for a second.

"Nope…if I tell you then you'll want to kill him and that just won't work out for me. I soooooo called killing him first." She said stubbornly and Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Fine if I promise I won't kill him then will you tell me?" He asked.

"I guess."

"Fine…I won't kill him. Now tell me!" He said and Hana sighed.

"Fine, the reason I was so mad at him is because…he kissed me…again" She said bitterly and Ed started to glare at the ground. "I told you, you wouldn't like it." She said with the tone of I-told-you-so.

"Of course I don't like it!" he said still starring at the ground with a pissed look on his face.

"I could've killed him too…but_ some_ people wouldn't let me." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh and just so you know…being pissed at the ground won't help."

"Thank you soooooo much for that helpful advice." He said sarcastically and Hana smiled.

"You're welcome." She said then frowned looking at the ground, Ed noticed this and put his arm around her shoulders and Hana layed her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Hana looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I have to go back to my _'house'_…I don't want to." She said then she got up. "I guess I better go now…I'll be back later."

"Wait! Isn't that dangerous?" Ed asked getting up too.

"Probly…but for my plan to actually work then I have to go back and_ 'talk' _to them." Hana said shrugging. "Don't worry I'll be fine." She said kissing him softly on the lips then left. A minute after she left Allie, Ella, and Danielle came running towards Ed.

"It's horrible!" Allie said once they reached him.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Hana's plan…has she told you it yet?" Danielle asked and Ed shook his head.

"We found out about it from Michael…do you know what she's planning on doing?" Ella asked really upset.

"What?" Ed asked kinda worried.

"She's going to take on her dad…but that's not the worst part of it. She's actually going to go through with her arranged marriage." Danielle said and Ed gave them a shocked look.

"But why would she go through with the marriage?"

"Well…I asked Derek about it and he said that Hana told him a few days ago that she kinda felt guilty about going out with you when she's suppose to get married." Ella explained and Ed looked at the ground.

"I'm going after her." Ed said taking off in the direction that Hana went.

With Hana:

"HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP YOUR FIANCE! HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING BEATEN UP?" Hana's father yelled at her, punching her in the stomach. Hana sank to her knees but still looked up at her father with blood running down her face, she had cuts on her face and some on her arms. She had bruises on her shoulder and back, and her cheek was red from where he backhanded her.

"You done?" She asked calmly getting up and dusting herself off. "I didn't come back because I wanted too. I have a deal for you." She said smirking at him and he just raised an eyebrow. "I'll get married to that dumbass…I mean what's-his-name, but give me three days and in those three days he's not allowed anywhere near me…or my friends, nor are you and your bitchy wife." She said and he gave it some thought.

"Ok…but no running away."

"What's the point? It's not like you don't know where I live."

"Then I'll see you in three days." He said walking out of her room. _'I'm sorry Ed…but this was the only way.' _She thought to herself as she jumped out of her window and landed on the ground on her feet but she fell down because she was in pain. She looked around and was surprised to see Ed waiting for her leaning against a tree, at first he seemed mad but when he saw how bad of shape Hana was in he rushed over to her.

"Hana…" he started looking at Hana who was looking down at the ground, Ed reached down and lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes. That's when he noticed that she was crying. "It's ok." He said bring her into a hug, Hana looked up at him.

"It's not ok…I have to do something I swore I would never do! On top of that I had to take my father's beating so that he wouldn't suspect a thing." She said with tears in her eyes.

Ed wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You'll do fine." He said as Hana buried her head in his chest.

"I love you" She whispered before falling asleep. _'I love you too.' _Ed thought kissing Hana on top of her head. He carefully picked Hana up 'bridal' style and started to walk to Michael's house, he was unaware that someone had seen this whole scene and wasn't very happy with it.

_'I will make you pay Elric. She's mine not yours.' _Kuro said watching Ed walk back to Michael's.

It didn't take Ed long to reach the house. "What happened to Hana?" Allie asked when Ed went inside.

"Oh just a slight run-in with her father." He explained and walked up and put Hana on her bed.

Ok…I'm done with this chapter. Yay me! I will give anyone who can point out the family guy reference in this chapter a prize.


	24. Hana's decision

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a, Naruto, or this shoelace. Don't tell anyone but I stole it, oh! I do own Hana though and if you steal her I will strangle you with this shoelace. So take that!

Chapter 24: Hana's tough decision

"I'm bored…when's Hana going to wake up?" Ella asked lying upside down on the couch.

"Who knows…knowing her she'll be up soon." Allie said reading a book.

"How do you know?" Ella asked getting up from the couch…actually falling off it, same thing though if it's Ella.

"Because sooner or later she's going to get hungry." She concluded and Ella thought about it for a few seconds, you could almost hear the mouse on the wheel in her head squeak as it ran on the wheel.

"Good point."

"So how are we going to get her to go the d-o-c-t-o-r?' Derek spelled.

"Why do we need to take her to the plumbers?" Ella asked and Allie sighed.

"Ella…how did you make it through kindergarten?" She asked and Ella thought for a moment.

"Dunno…I just colored a lot." She smiled.

"Anyways…how do we get her to go?"

"We could wait 'till she wakes up." Kyo suggested and everyone held in their laughter.

"There's no way she'll actually agree to going to the doctor when she wakes up." Al said and the others nodded.

"But she needs to see one." Ed said. "Don't you guys know someone who could help?"

"We know two…but Ella's not going to like it very much" Allie said and Ella gave her a look of horror.

"No way! You can't be thinking of _them_." Ella said and Allie laughed.

"But they're our best choice right now…plus they are the only ones who could actually give Hana a shot without her running." Allie said and Ella just started sulking.

"But I don't want them to come." She wined and Derek looked from Allie to Ella then back again.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Her parents…believe it or not her parents are both doctors. Unfortunally Ella doesn't get along with them, mostly her mom…her dad's just really over protective." Allie explained as Ella continued to sulk.

"How over protective is her dad?" Derek asked kinda nervously and trying to get Ella to stop sulking.

"That depends…how do you feel about getting shot?" Allie asked putting her book down.

"I would like to avoid it if it's possible…would he really shoot me?"

"Yeah."

"That's just great…and I thought Hana was dangerous." Derek said still trying to get Ella to quit sulking, but it wasn't really working.

"Oh Hana's still more dangerous." Allie assured him as if it mattered.

"But if you call them…then they'll bring the brat." Ella wined and Allie just looked at her.

"Ella…"She said with a warning tone.

"Fine…call them. But I swear if they start nagging me again…I'll have Hana kill them." Ella said pouting; Derek put his arm around Ella's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Good…I already called them anyways." Allie said and Ella went back to sulking.

"You really know how to bring her down don't you?"Derek asked.

"yup."Allie said with an innocent smile."They should be back anytime…Suki went to get them."

"Who's Suki?" Ed asked curiously and Allie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be serious…Hana never told you?" Allie asked, Ed just gave her an annoyed look and shook his head. "Jeeze…I'm going to have to have a talk with her about things to not keep hidden from people. Suki is Hana's real mom; apparently Hana lived with her aunt and uncle. She wants me to introduce you all to her…she wants to know more about Hana. I still think she'd be better off not knowing that her daughter spent more time in jail then at home." Just then the door opened and Suki walked in with a women in her mid 40's with shoulder length blond hair, her eyes were a shocking blue, she had a soft looking face. A guy with dark red hair came in behind her, he had brown eyes, he was taller than the woman, he had a bored look in his eye. Last came a girl about 13, she looked a lot like Ella except for she had light red hair and her eyes were honey colored, and she didn't look spacey.

"Hey moron." Ella's sister greeted her with a smirk.

"What do you want, brat?" Ella asked annoyed.

"Is this your boyfriend?" she asked looking up at Derek who had his arm around Ella's shoulders.

"Kinda." Ella said quietly and her sister looked at her with an eyebrow raised, she looked over at her dad who was having issues dealing with the answer. Out of nowhere he pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at Derek. Fortunally for Derek someone grabbed it out of Ella's dad's hands and hit him with the end of it.

"How many times have I told you that you're not allowed to have a gun until you can actually use it?" Hana asked with annoyance in her voice, she turned to Ella's mom and gave her the shotgun.

"Hana!" Ella's sister ran towards her and tackled her to the ground…which probly wouldn't have been so bad if say she didn't have all those bruises on her back.

"Ow!" She said sitting up and rubbing her back.

"You ok?" Ed asked helping Hana up off the ground.

"I'm fine…as long as I just ignore the fact that I landed on a big bruise." She said as Ed wrapped his arms around her waist. It seemed that they had forgotten about everyone else. Fortunally Ella's sister was there to remind them.

"Hey Hana…guess what time it is?" she asked innocently and Hana looked at her watch.

"About 3:20…why?" She asked and Ella's sister just sighed.

"That's not exactly what I was looking for…try you need to get a shot so that your cuts don't get infected (and yes, i am completely convinced that is the only reason why we have to have shots)." She explained and Hana gave her a look of pure horror.

"Don't I get a say in this?" she asked trying to escape…but Ed held her tightly.

"Not since we already know what you're going to say." Ella's dad said taking out the shot.

"traitor." Hana whispered to Ed.

"Hey Hana…look what I have." Ella's sister said showing her a lollipop, and Hana immediately stopped struggling. Ella's sister started to move it from side to side and Hana's eyes followed it like she was hypnotized. She didn't even notice when Ella's dad gave her the shot.

"Arashi (1)…you can give it to her." Ella's dad said to her sister and she gave Hana the lollipop. Hana seemed happy, everyone laughed at how childish Hana was acting.

"Ok…now that that's all done, Allie can you tell me who's who?" Suki asked and Allie nodded.

"Ok, the spacey looking girl is Ella, right next to her is her boyfriend Derek he's ok-"

"Gee thanks." Derek said sarcastically and Allie smiled.

"No problem…anyways on the couch we have Al and Danielle, Kyo is over there, and over there we have Hana who I'm guessing you've already met and her boyfriend king of the ant people." Allie smiled.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULDN'T WIN A FIGHT AGAINST A DEAD LEAF!" He yelled chasing Allie around the room, Hana walked into the kitchen grabbed a bowl of popcorn came back out and sat in a chair watching it with great enjoyment.

"Don't you think maybe you should stop them?" Kyo asked Hana after 5 minutes went by.

"I guess." She said, she set the bowl down waited until Allie passed her then she grabbed Ed's hand making him stop.

"What! You're going to let her get away with that?" Ed asked glaring at Allie who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who said that? I know where she sleeps if I wanted to I could kill her with a paperclip." Hana smirked then whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "Well we're going now." Hana said pushing Ed towards the door. They got to the door when Hana's mom stopped them.

"Not so fast." Hana's mom said stopping both of them and Hana cursed under her breath. Suki drug Ed back and forced him to sit on the couch next to Derek who was forced on the couch as well. Ella's dad pulled out an already made list of questions.

"Have you taken your medicine?" He asked and both Derek and Ed looked at each other.

"What!" They both asked and Ella's dad looked down at the paper.

"Oh wait…sorry those are for Ella when she goes to the special hospital." He pulled out another list only this time it was 50 pages long.

"How many times have you been arrested in the last 3 years?" He asked suspiciously.

"…"

"7 times." Hana said as if she was proud of it.

"…Oh wait that's for Hana." He said and Hana just sighed. After about 5 more attempts at trying to find the right list Hana got up.

"Ok…I'm going to stop you right now. A) Your really bad at doing the 3rd degree b) I'm bored listening to you talk." She said sitting on the couch between Ed and Derek.

"You shouldn't talk to your elders like that." Ella's dad said in a voice that annoyed Hana."you should respect us."

"like that'll happen...you're lucky I haven't beaten the crap out of you yet." She smirked up at him, and then she got up. "Anyways…I'm going for a walk." She said leaving them.

Hana was sitting at the edge of the secluded lake that she found when she was 5, and it was probly her favorite place because Ella, Allie, or Danielle didn't know about. It was the only place she was free to think without any interruption from them. She had her feet dangling in the water and she layed down looking up at the sky._ 'I can't believe I have to go through with it.' _She thought to herself sadly.

"Having fun?" A voice asked and Hana just smirked.

"You could say that." Hana said sitting up as Ed sat next to her. "Surprised you actually got away."

"Well it was actually pretty easy once Ella and Allie started fighting." He smirked. "So…what did you want to talk about?" He asked causing Hana to look down at the ground.

"You know that I love you…right?" Hana asked.

"Yeah…" Ed said slowly with a raised eye brow.

"But…I really want to know, what do you think about the whole arranged marriage thing?" Hana asked looking at her hands in her lap and Ed sighed.

"You should know that already, can't you do something else to get out of it?" He asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Well…I thought about becoming homicidal…but I figured that Ella and Allie probly wouldn't agree with that." She smirked, and Ed just raised an eyebrow.

"What's brought this all up?" he asked and Hana stood up and sighed.

"Ed…we have to…breakup." She said slowly and Ed got to his feet immediately.

"What! Why?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry…but it's not fair to you. I can't go out with you if I'm suppose to get married." She said looking up at him with sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She said running off before he could say anything, and she grabbed her boots and ran as far as her legs would take her. _'I'm sorry but this is for the best.'_

I'm finally finished! It took me forever to do it…I hope you people like it. Please review it makes me feel special.

1-means storm in japanese


	25. The wedding, the showdown

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto…and sadly I don't even own this pop tab. I do however own Hana and if you steal her I will rip out your heart and eat it…ok I won't but something bad will happen…mwhahaha!

Chapter 25: The wedding, the showdown, and Ella's dream come true

"Hana…are you sure this is going to work?" Allie asked in the room where the bride had to get ready.

"I don't know…I'm not a physic. I'm kinda hoping that Ella doesn't do anything that would make people figure out that I'm not the one walking down the isle." Hana said working on Ella's hair.

"How would I blow your cover?" Ella asked with a smile.

"…Lets see a) you would act too happy and the guys know I'm not that happy b) you would start to talk and our voices sound different and c) you would smile." Hana said sighing as she finished Ella's hair. "Ok…the dye is only temporary so Derek won't totally kill me. But please keep in mind that you're not you but only your you trying to be me…got that?" Hana asked and Ella blinked a few times out of confusion.

"Let me get this straight…I'm not me but I'm you trying to be me?"

"No…just think of it this way, you're just trying to be me until I make my appearance." Hana said and Ella nodded.

"Hana…I've been wondering, why did you break up with Ed?" Allie asked doing Ella's make up, Hana just sighed.

"Because…even though I love him with all my heart it would be too dangerous if my uncle found out that I love him then Ed would be in danger. If my plan works and I win, my uncle will resort to anything to win…and he would actually kill Ed if he had the chance." Hana explained putting her hair up in a messy bun and used two daggers to keep it in place. "For once I want to know what it's like to be happy without something messing it up…like me always getting kidnapped. I just want to be with Ed like a normal girl...or a semi normal girl."

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Hana's mom asked her daughter who just ended up shrugging.

"Dunno…maybe because the less he knows the better off he is." She said pulling on her pair of fingerless gloves.

"So what is your plan anyways?" Suki asked Hana just shrugged.

"To be honest I was going to go with winging it…I don't actually have a plan, I just said I did so the guys would feel better." She said smirking.

"Hey Hana how do I look?" Ella asked after she changed into the dress.

"Great…Derek's probly going to get mad at me for this, but you're the one who wanted to do it anyways." Hana said looking at Ella's/Hana's wedding dress. It was long and flowing, it went to the ground and it was black. Hana dyed Ella's hair purple and she had a light touch of makeup. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Me." Came Danielle's voice said and Hana went and opened the door.

"About time…how does Ella look?" Hana asked letting in Danielle and closing the door.

"Looks great…but don't people usually wear white to their wedding?"

"Most people probly do…but seeing how I don't even want this to happen black just seem to fit it, plus when have I ever worn anything that isn't black?" Hana asked and Danielle thought for a moment.

"Let's see…when you were 4 before you went to visit your relatives. You changed a lot after that visit, was it that bad?" Danielle asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"Worst then you can imagine. Is everyone in their place?" She asked Danielle and she nodded.

"Good…lets go, we have to go without being noticed…well that's mostly me, but still."

"Exactly where are you going to be?" Allie asked.

"Well there's a balcony that's going to be right above the place Ella's going to be and that's where I have decided be best place to be. Allie make sure that Derek doesn't say anything till he's suppose too." Hana said and both her and Danielle left.

"Is this really going to work?" Suki asked.

"We don't really know yet…we're just trusting Hana. The thing about Hana is she's really good at thinking really fast when it comes to things like this. She'll do fine…but we have to go too, good luck." She said hugging Ella and both her and Suki left.

* * *

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" Allie asked causing Sakura to turn around.

"Well…in the papers they said that the Sono heiress was getting married…and seeing as no one knows what she looks like I decided to crash." She said and Allie rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Easy…we actually know the bride…but we didn't know her last name was Sono." Derek said then turned to Allie. "Where's Ella?"

"Um…with the bride-to-be…why?" She asked and Derek just shrugged.

"Just making sure she doesn't get into trouble." He answered sitting down at one of the seats close to the front.

"Can you introduce me to the bride?" Sakura asked and Allie thought for a moment.

"I guess…but you're not going to like who it is." She said and Sakura was about to ask her what she meant when the music started to play. "Looks like it's show time." Allie said as everyone sat down. She turned to Ed who was sulking and didn't look very happy. "I'm just going to take a stab in the dark…but you're not happy." She whispered to Ed who just glared at her. "That's harsh…jeeze, so I'm guessing you've never heard 'if you want to know about a girl then go to her best friend'?" Allie asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Honestly…sometimes I think you're about as dense as Ella. Hana never told you why she broke up with you…did she" Allie asked in a knowing way.

"We haven't even talked since she broke up with me…why did she want to break up?" Ed asked out of curiosity as the bride's maid came down the isle.

"She broke up with you because she wanted to protect you." Allie started.

"Protect me from what?"

"Protect you from her uncle…but she didn't really wanted to break up, but remember this…she's not doing it for herself, she's doing it for you." Allie said as everyone stood up when "Hana" and Michael walked down the isle.

"Allie…um…where did you say Ella was again?" Derek asked and Allie did a nervous laugh.

"Well you see…the thing is…Ella maybe…might um be taking Hana's place." Allie said rubbing the back of her neck.

"What? Where's Hana…I need to have a _'talk'_ with her." He said with anger in his voice.

"Don't worry…she'll blow her cover soon. There's no way she could actually pull off being Hana, that's like asking Ella to give up shopping for a week…it's impossible." She said and pointed up at the front where Ella was headed to the front. Once there she grabbed Kuro's hand and said:

"Ready hubby…let's do this."

"Told you…Hana's probly not going to be very happy with this." Allie sighed.

"What's the meaning of this…you're not my little flower!" Kuro exclaimed shocked.

"But Hana said I could be…at least for today, she even let me make my dream come true by letting me where the wedding veil." Ella said and everyone smacked their foreheads.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS! HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE MY WORTHLESS DAUGHTER!" Hana's uncle boomed.

"I'm not impersonating anyone." Ella said.

"Yes you are." Kuro said and Ella shook her head.

"I can't be…I don't know what impersonating means." She said with a smile and everyone slapped their foreheads.

"Ella…impersonating means to imitate someone…or in your case Hana." Allie said walking up front and standing next to Ella.

"Oooooooooo." Ella said "But Hana said I could."

"Yeah…and that went just great too." A voice from above said and everyone looked up to see Hana and Danielle sitting on the balcony rail looking down. "Ella…. when I said you could be me what did I say I couldn't do?"

"Um…let's see…talk."

"And what did you do?"

"Talk…I don't get it what did I do wrong?" Ella asked innocently.

"Never mind." Hana sighed rubbing her temples.

"Hana I have a question." Ella said and Hana just shrugged. "Is it possible to drown a fish?"

"Ok…how did you even think of that?" Danielle asked with a smile and Ella took a big breath and all in one breath she said:

"Well…I was thinking that I was hungry then I started thinking that I want some fish sticks cause those sounded good, then I thought about a pound full of fishes, then I thought about that time Hana tried to drown Kuro, and then I wondered if it was possible to drown a fish." Ella said and started to catch her breath.

"Honestly…I give up." Hana said with her right eye slightly twitching.

"Now if your done…. can you please explain to me WHY THE HELL YOU AND THIS SLUT SWITCHED PLACES!" Her uncle yelled the last part. Hana was about to respond but Derek was faster when his fist came in contact with Hana's uncle's jaw.

"Don't ever insult my girlfriend." He said in a threatening tone putting his arm around Ella.

"Ready?" Hana asked and Danielle nodded and they both jumped down from the railing and landed on the ground. "Who says I'm a bad influence?" Hana asked sarcastically walking to where her uncle was rubbing his jaw.

"Why are you so against this?" He asked.

"Because a) Kuro is an asshole…kinda like you and b) I don't love him." Hana said looking her uncle straight in the eyes.

"So what…you'll learn to love him. Plus who would love someone worthless as you?" He asked and Hana was about to answer when someone else spoke up:

"I do." Hana turned around, and then smiled when she saw Ed coming towards her.

"Hn…so someone can love someone as worthless as you…I'm surprised." Her uncle said and Hana just shrugged.

"Happens."

"Will you quit calling her worthless? You don't know anything about her." Ed said grabbing Hana's hand.

"Yeah…I bet you didn't know that she puts her friends before herself." Allie said.

"Or that she's soooooo smart that she actually knows what 2 plus 2 is." Ella said and Hana sighed.

"Actually that one's common sense." Hana said with an anime sweat drop at the back of her head.

"Or what about the only thing she actually takes seriously is fighting." Al spoke up standing next to Danielle.

"Or that she will give up her happiness if it means saving a life." Michael said with everyone from his gang behind him.

"I know something." Kuro announced and inside Hana's head she said, _"This is going to be good." _"Her favorite color is pink." He said happily and everyone looked at Hana. She let go of Ed's hand walked up to where Kuro was and kicked him in the face so hard that you actually heard his nose break. "Oooooowwwwww…I think you broke my nose!" He exclaimed and Hana shrugged.

"Serves you right." She said walking back to her spot and grabbed Ed's hand.

"Your just kids…you don't know what love is." Hana's aunt spoke up.

"Not true…I was their age when I fell in love." Hana's mom said and her aunt just laughed.

"Yeah…and that turned great." Her aunt said sarcastically.

"Anyways…is this anyway to treat someone who gave you everything you wanted?" Her uncle asked and Hana laughed.

"Oh right…you didn't give anything except rehab…4 times." Hana said smirking.

"Hana…when did you go to rehab?" Allie asked and Hana rubbed the back of her neck.

"Remember when I had to go visit my relatives?" Allie nodded. "Well…the thing is…I actually went to rehab because I was diagnosed anorexic…then the other 3 I went when I supposedly had to go to boarding school."

"Hana…you don't have to marry me if you don't want. I wish you lots of happiness." Kuro said and ran out holding his now bleeding nose, and Hana smiled.

"Finally." She said as Ed wrapped his arms around Hana's waist. "I'm sorry I broke up with you…I just didn't want you to get hurt." Hana said and Ed just smiled.

"It's ok." He said and leaned down and kissed Hana softly on the lips, they broke apart when they heard clapping.

"Oh yeah…they're here too." Hana smiled and turned around and gasped when she saw her uncle with a gun pointed at Ed. right when he shot it Hana pushed Ed out of the way and took the bullets.

"Hana!" was the last thing she heard as she fell to the ground.

Ok I'm done with my next chapter! I hope you people liked it. Does Hana live or does she die…who knows…you'll have to wait 'till next chapter to find out, mostly because I'm that mean.


	26. finally FREEDOM

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto, and sadly I don't even own this nice pointy stick that I just found randomly…I do however own Hana. And if you steal her I will stab you in the eye with this stick.

Chapter 26: Finally…FREEDOM!

Everyone was in the hospital waiting room watching as doctors went in and out of the door. Ella had her head on Derek's chest trying her hardest not to cry, Derek had his arm around her shoulders. Allie was resting her head on Kyo's shoulder with a dazed look. Al took Danielle to get something to drink. Ed had his head in his hands, and Suki was pacing back and forth.

"How much longer till we know?" Ella asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know…but I want them to hurry up. Now I know why Hana hates the hospital…there's too much waiting." Allie said as a doctor came towards them.

"Excuse me…who's miss Hana's family?" he asked and Suki, Ella, Allie, and Derek raised their hands.

"Well I have good news and bad news." The doctor started. "The good news is that we were able to remove the bullets from her stomach…but the bad news is that it was so close to her spine that we're not sure if she's going to be able walk again…and we're also not sure if she'll live."

"What's the percentage that she'll walk again?" Allie asked and the doctor thought for a moment.

"My guess would be about maybe 10 percent." He said.

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah…but for the time being only one at a time. Who's going first?" He asked and everyone pointed to Ed.

"Fine." He got up and followed the doctor until he stopped in front of a door.

"You can go in…call me if you need anything." The doctor left and Ed went into the room to see Hana sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Ed walked and sat in the chair next to her, he grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb. Seeing Hana right now actually made her look vulnerable for once.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Ed asked with tears in his eyes looking at Hana. "please don't die on me." He said gently squeezing her hand. "I love you so much, I don't know how I could live with out you." By now the tears were falling down his cheeks, suddenly he felt a tiney squeeze on his hand.

"I pushed you out of the way so that you wouldn't get hurt." She said barley above a whisper, she sat up but seemed to regret it, and she put her hand over the spot where she got shot. "And as far as dying I don't really plan on dying at least not yet." She smiled and took her free hand and wiped away the tears that from Ed's eyes. "Besides…who else would keep Allie from killing Ella?"

"Good point…so how are you feeling?" Ed asked as Hana rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Pretty good considering I got shot." She smiled then slightly frowned. "I'm going to have to stay here aren't I?" She asked looking around the room.

"What do you think?" Ed asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think it'll be easier to escape when everyone's gone." Hana said sitting next to Ed.

"Who said I'm leaving." He said mysteriously.

"Who said I wanted you to leave." She said smirking and Ed grinned.

"Then I'm staying."

"Good." She said smirking.

"Good." Ed said and by this time their faces weren't even an inch apart. Ed leaned in but right before their lips met…who should come in but the three people who have the worst timing ever.

"HANA!" Danielle, Ella, and Allie cried at the same time hugging her. The guys just casually walked in after them.

"You insensitive jerk…how could you do something that stupid!" Allie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to get shot…it just kinda happened that way." Hana said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can you walk?" Al asked and Hana gave him a confused look. "Well the doctors said that you would have about a 10 percent chance of walking."

"10 percent…hmm…that pretty much mean I can, but if you guys are still not convinced then you stay here and I leave and never come back." Hana suggested, only Ella, Allie, and Danielle hit Hana on the top of her head.

"Hana…you have to get better." Ella said and Hana sighed obviously annoyed.

"I would do a lot better if I wasn't here." Hana said as the doctor entered the room.

"How are you feeling miss Hana?" He asked and Hana thought for a second.

"Well…annoyed, bored, pissed, hungry, and mix that all together with pain and you got how I'm feeling." Hana said and Ella started to think really hard.

"So what would that be?" She asked and Hana's left eye twitched.

"You guys wouldn't be that mad if I went homicidal…would you?" She asked the doctor glaring at Ella as she asked this, and Ella just looked innocent…like always.

"Even though this is a hospital…don't go homicidal." The doctor said and Hana starts sulking. "So I'm guessing you're going to want to leave as soon as possible, am I right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well it doesn't seem that you suffered anything damaging. But you are going to feel some intense pain for a while in your stomach, but other than that your free to go…unless you want to stay." He said only Hana was already gone.

"Wow…she really moves fast." Ella said as everyone started to go. They went outside but Hana was nowhere. "Where's Hana?" Ella wondered out loud and everyone shrugged. Just then Hana popped out of a tree hanging upside down.

"Hi ya!" She said making everyone jump and she sung off the branch. "What took you guys so long?"

"Well sorry that we're not as fast as you." Allie said sarcastically.

"Whatever…anyways one question, where's the guys?" Hana asked.

"Jail…wait Hana! Where are you going?" Ella asked Hana who was already running towards something.

"Jail! I'll see you guys later…go to my actual house." She yelled at them.

"At least she doesn't lie." Allie sighed.

"It probly would have been better." Ed said sighing.

In Jail:

"Are you sure we can't just break out now?" Someone asked Michael.

"We have to wait for Hana." He said sitting against the wall of the jail cell.

"But who knows how long that's going to be."

"We have to have faith…she's always comes through for us." Michael said.

"Well, well, well…this is a face I haven't seen for ages." They heard one of the police officers say.

"Yeah, yeah, big deal I'm here…you know why I'm here…so just get them." Came Hana's voice.

"Yeah…but who said we were going to let them out?"

"The fact that you owe me."

"Why's that?"

"Easy…I'm the reason you guys actually had a good pay check." She said and everyone could hear them groan in agreement.

"Fine…jeez you'd better be happy." He said then the cell unlocked. "You're free to go." He said and unlocked the rest of the cells that had the gang in them.

"Oh here's the keys to your house…your mom and dad won't be using it for the rest of their life." One of the police tossed Hana a key.

"Wow…I get the keys to some piece of crap I've always hated. Gee you shouldn't have." Hana said sarcastically. "Come on we're leaving…I don't have time nor do I care for this." She said and left with the guys following her.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked Hana, who just shrugged.

"I'm fine…it's nothing that big of a deal. I've been shot before…I'll live. So I'm guessing they finally put away my aunt and uncle."

"Yeah…aren't you even interested why you had to get us out of jail?" Michael asked.

"Not really…not since I'm not your leader anymore, it doesn't really matter to me anymore. Well I'm going…I sent my friends to my actual house, and I kinda don't want them to get lost in there." She said and walked away from them. Before they left the guys all bowed to Hana. Causing Hana to smile for a second.

"you guys are going soft on me." she said but smiled. "I'll miss you guys." she said walking away.

With Hana's Friends:

"Whoa…someone actually lives here?" Kyo asked starring up at the mansion.

"What can I say…I hated it." A voice said behind causing everyone to turn around and see Hana standing behind them. "So are you guys going to stand out here or are you actually going in?"

"Well do you have the key?" Allie asked.

"Yeah…but it's not like it's actually going to be locked." Hana said and Allie opened the door and everyone walked in a gapped. "Great…you guys keep gapping I'm just going to go to the kitchen." She said leaving them.

"Hana! Don't leave us!" Ella said as everyone ran to catch up with her.

"I'm not going anywhere…I'm just going to the kitchen." She sighed.

"But…you're the only one who knows where everything is. It's too big, we could get lost." Allie said.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that's bad?" Hana said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes it's bad." Allie said and Hana shrugged.

"Whatever you say. So I'm guessing you guys probly have questions." Hana said grabbing a sandwich from the refrigerator and sitting down at the counter.

"Hana what else did you go for rehab?" Allie asked.

"For losing the will to live." Hana said quietly.

"Hana…why didn't you tell us?" Ella asked in that way that wasn't totally insensitive…but it was pretty close.

"Well…a) you never asked, b) I didn't really want to share my darkest time with anyone, and c) I don't tell you guys everything about my life." Hana said then got up. "Hey Ella…you want to get changed…I'm pretty sure there's something for you to wear."

"Ok." She said and both of them left.

"You sure you guys don't want to stay any longer?" Suki asked, as everyone was getting ready to get on the train.

"I'm pretty sure…these people seem to think that we probly need to take our finals." Hana said holding Ed's hand.

"You…take care of my daughter. If you hurt her…I'll hunt you down." Suki said with a smile looking at Ed, who was attempting to hide behind Hana.

"Um…that doesn't usually work when…oh I don't know, I'm shorter than you." Hana said with annoyance in her voice.

"But I like hiding behind you." Ed said and Hana smiled.

"C'mon…the trains about to leave, and I kinda want to go see checkers."

"See you…be good." Suki said.

"I'll try…oh and take care of my house." Hana said as the train started to leave.

Ok I'm finally done! Oh and happy new years to all of those who actually read my story. Hope you all enjoy the New Year, and please be nice and review…I'm starting to feel lonely.


	27. ella has a bat?

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I do not own F.m.a or Naruto, however I do happen to own Hana. And if you steal her I will spork you to death! Mwhahahahahaha 'cough' 'cough'.

Chapter 27: Ella...has a...bat!

"Hana…are you even listening?" Allie asked Hana who had her head on the lunch table and was sound asleep.

"I don't think she actually heard a word you said." Ella smiled poking Hana.

"Oh really…I never knew that. Hey bean sprout-" She didn't need to actually finish the sentence.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A LITTLE GIRL COULD BEAT THEM WITH A POP TAB!" He yelled then got hit over the head, by who else but the one person trying to sleep in a lunch room. "What was that for?"

"For waking me up…and yelling in my ear." Hana yawned.

"Hey Hana…guess what I found in my room?" Danielle said and Hana shrugged.

"Dunno…I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyways."

"Look…it's the only picture I have of you as a little kid." Danielle said tossing a picture to Hana who caught it and looked at it.

"No…not this picture! Dammit…why'd you have to find this picture?" Hana started to sulk and Ed grabbed the picture from her.

"I dunno…I kinda like it. I think you look cute." Ed said and Hana smirked, while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Oh yeah…and how do you know which one's me?"

"Easy…you're the one with that pissed off look and blue hair." Ed said and Hana smiled. "But who's the girl next to you with the sword?"

"Oh…that's Danielle. And it's of our gang back when we were kids." Hana said laying her head on the table.

"Wait…you were in Hana's gang?" Al asked Danielle who just smiled.

"Yup…I was Hana's first true friend."

"Hey what about us?" Ella and Allie asked at the same time.

"Don't you remember…Hana didn't actually like you at first. She said you guys were way to happy." Danielle reminded them.

"Oh yeah…where did Ed and Hana go?" Allie asked.

"Oh they went for a walk before class."

"Does anyone know if Ed's asked Hana to the dance?" Ella asked.

"He hasn't." Al said and all girls sighed.

"Dammit…how long does it take? The dance is in a few days." Allie said with annoyance in her voice.

"But Hana doesn't seem to be the kinda girl to go to dances." Al said and all girls looked at him.

"She's not…but that's why we're making her go." Danielle said with a smile.

"And trust us…she's totally against it." Ella said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"How do you know?" Derek asked with interest.

"Well…she used really 'colorful' language, and she kept throwing things." Allie said remembering with a shudder. "So we were kinda hoping that Ed would ask her to the dance…so maybe she could actually enjoy herself instead of plotting a way to escape."

* * *

"So tell me…why don't you actually come to this class?" Ed asked sitting next to Hana in her government class.

"Easy…because of the person I have to sit next to." Hana said sitting on top of her desk.

"You're going to have to be more spicific."

"Ok…I sit next to a guy I hate, happy?" Hana asked smirking.

"Can you give me a name?" Ed asked.

"Sure I can…but then you're going to want to kill him, and if you do that then I won't be able to."

"Just give me the name." Ed sighed.

"Fine…his name is asshole." Hana said smirking and Ed just gave her an annoyed look. "Fine…its Sasuke…happy?" Hana asked laying her head on Ed's shoulder.

"No…now I'm worried." He said resting his head on top of her's.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine." She said just as the door opened and in walks Ella.

"Hana guess what." Ella said excitedly.

"Um…everyone died?"

"No…I got an A on my math final."

"The world has to be ending."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ella asked sitting in the desk behind Hana's.

"Whatever you want it to mean. So tell me…how did you manage an A on your final, when you got a –10 on one of your tests."

"Let's see…no idea all I know is when I was done, my bubble sheet thingy had a happy face on it."

"Of course." Hana said as Ed got up.

"Well, I've got to go to my class…see you after school." He said kissing Hana softly on the lips and then left.

"Bye Ed." Ella waved happily. "So you ready for the final?"

"Nope." Hana said boredly.

Later after school:

"Hey Hana…did you actually study at all this year?" Allie asked.

"Dunno…if by studying you mean sleep?" She asked. "then yes I did study."

"So how did your government final go?" Ed asked and Hana thought.

"Great…but half way through, I lost my pencil."

"Do you know where it went?" Allie asked and Hana nodded.

"Yup…in Sasuke's leg." She said proudly.

"Is that way he yelped?" Ella asked.

"Duh…or it could because he now has a black eye, who knows." Hana shrugged.

"What did he try?" Ed asked and Hana frowned.

"How do you know he tried something…maybe I just thought he deserved it."

"That may be true…but didn't he try to kiss you or something?" Ella said then hid behind Derek when Hana threw a rock at her.

"Ha…I knew that basterd would try something." Ed said and didn't look very happy.

"Don't worry…I took care of it." Hana said happily.

"So when exactly where you going to tell me?" Ed asked and Hana shrugged.

"Dunno…whenever I felt like it." She said, and then flinched from Ed's glare.

"Hey Hana…we have to go shopping." Danielle said and Hana raised her eyebrow.

"No we don't…you can, but I'm not." Hana said.

"But you have to go, we need you to find something to wear. I don't care if you don't want to go, you're going to the dance no matter what." Allie said, and then started to drag Hana away from the guys. "See you guys later."

Later with the girls:

"Hey Ed…what you doing here?" Danielle asked as Allie and her were waiting on Ella and Hana.

"Well…I was kinda hoping to ask Hana something. You guys seen her?" Ed asked and they both nodded.

"Yup…but you can't see her right now." Allie said.

"Why not?"

"Because…she's trying on some dresses now, and do you know how long it took us to get her in there?" Danielle asked and Ed shook his head.

"It took us an hour just to get her to go in." Allie explained. "And no you can't see the dresses."

"Just one peek." Ed asked.

"Um…no."

"But-"

"No." She interrupted him, just then Ella came out. "Ella…weren't you suppose to be with Hana?"

"Yeah…but she's done, she picked out the one that she felt she could actually stand to wear. She also said…ok she threatened to get her nose pierced if you make her wear high heels." Ella smiled. "Oh and she said if you two don't quit fighting then I'm aloud to hit both of you, she even gave me a bat." She pulled out a bat.

"Um…I'm going to try and catch up with her." Ed said leaving quickly before Ella decided to use the bat. When he walked out of the store he almost got hit by a guy who flew past the store. Ed looked in the direction the guy came and he saw Hana. Who was walking away. Ed ran up to catch up with her. "So I take it that guy annoyed you."

"gee how could you tell?" She said sarcastically then turned to face Ed. "So what did you want to ask me back there?"

"Um…I know it's kinda late, but will you be my date to the dance tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure…I would love to." She smiled, and then turned to look up at him. "Are you still mad at me?"

"What makes you think I'm mad at you?"

"Easy…because I wasn't going to actually tell you that Sasuke tried to kiss me, but of course Ella doesn't get what not to say out loud."

"I'm not mad…maybe a little ticked off, but I'm not mad." He assured her making her smile.

"Good…I don't like it when you're mad at me." Hana said and grabbed his hand. "C'mon…lets go do something. At least until I have to go to work."

* * *

"Ok Hana I'm leaving." Her boss said and Hana just nodded. "Don't forget to lock the door before you leave."

"I know…I know. I know what to do when I close up…I've only been doing it since I was 11." She said.

"I know…see you tomorrow." Her boss said and left. _'Dammit…I hate closing.'_ Hana thought to herself as she started to check everything. Hana then had to put away everything that was used that day, which were mostly weapons. Only the most advance students were allowed to practice with them, and Hana wasn't allowed to actually teach that class. Something about her friends warning her boss or something, for some odd reason they didn't feel safe with Hana teaching that class.

Once she was done with that all she had to do was sweep the whole dojo, and she could go home. But of course the dojo wasn't small either, it usually took about 30 minutes to actually sweep it. Hana swept as fast as she could so that she could get home faster, it was 11 when she finally finished sweeping and she was tired as hell. She quickly changed out of her uniform. She looked around one last time before she turned the lights out and locked the front door. She was about to start towards her house when someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind. Usually she would have flipped them in no time…but she already knew who it was.

"Hey." Ed said and Hana smiled then yawned.

"Hey…I thought I told you that you didn't have to come walk me home." She said turning around to face Ed.

"You might have…but I didn't feel like listening." He smirked and Hana just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…c'mon." She said and grabbed his hand. "I'm exhausted…after 5 hours straight of teaching."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Ella's." Hana said and Ed chuckled.

"Nice…when all else fails blame Ella." Ed said and Hana nodded.

"Yeah…duh. It's the funniest thing to do…well excepted for kicking guy's ass who are twice my size." Then she yawned again.

"You really do seem tired…good thing that we're at your house."

"Wow…that was quick. Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said and Ed leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"And I can't wait." He said so soft Hana could hardly hear it. She went inside and as soon as her head hit her pillow…she was out cold.

Ok…. so I'm done with another chapter. And the best is that it didn't take me that long. Please review…I kinda want to hear your opinions…good or bad or orange...i really dont' care at this point


	28. The dance

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...but I do own Hana. If you steal her I swear I will kill you with this bendy straw. Ha...take that!

Chapter 28: The dance

"Hey guys." Ella greeted the guys as she let them inside the house. Ella was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees, it was one of those dresses that when you twirled it twirled too, she had a flower embroidered at the hem of her dress in black thread, and it tied around her neck. She was wearing black toeless shoes, and her hair was in loose curls with the sides pulled back. She was wearing a light touch of makeup...it was actually kinda hard to tell that she was wearing makeup.

"You look great." Derek said with his hand in front of his nose and Ella just smiled with innocence in her eyes.

"What's wrong with your nose?" She asked and the guys all looked at him wondering how he was going to get out of this one. Of course he could say that he didn't have a nose and Ella would believe him.

"Um...nothing. Here I got you a corsage." He said changing the subject fast and handing her the flower.

"Its sooo prettyful."She said using her "big" vocabulary. "I got you a curmage." She said handing him a boutinear.

"Ella...didn't we go over what to call it?" asked a voice behind Ella.

"Um...no? Maybe...ok we did." Ella said turning around and faced Allie.

"Do you remember what I told you to call it?" She asked and Ella shook her head. "I told you to just call it a flower." She said rubbing her temples.

"Oh yeah...now I remember." Ella smiled and Allie just walked towards Kyo. Allie was wearing a dress that went from blue and faded into a light blue, it had silver sparkles on it, it had spaghetti straps, and she was wearing sliver high heels open toed shoes. Her hair was in an up due that was held into place by two light blue chopsticks, she had on some makeup but not a lot.

"You look great." Kyo said making Allie turn a light shade of pink. Both Kyo and Allie were in their own little world...until Ella interrupted them.

"Hey look…Hana looks exactly like Danielle." Ella said and Allie hit her.

"Maybe because that is Danielle." Allie said. Danielle was wearing a dark green dress that had black spaghetti straps, it went down to her knees, and it was a dress that you could twirl in. she had on black high heeled shoes, only had on clear lip gloss, and her hair was pretty much straight except for the loose curls at the ends.

"Oooooo…then where's Hana?" She asked rather blondly.

"You would think that by now you would know where I am." Said a voice from behind the guys making the 4 of them jump, they slowly turned around and saw Hana leaning against the door frame with an amused look on her face. "See I told you I could make them jump."

"Dammit...I knew I shouldn't have bet against you." Allie grumbled and Hana just shrugged.

"That...for once wasn't my fault." Hana said walking and stood next to Ed. Hana was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, it tied at the back of her neck, and it had a dragon embroidered on the dress in red thread. Her hair was in loose curls and up in a ponytail. She was wearing a silver necklace with a dragon on it, no makeup and of course her combat boots. "But I have to admit...I wasn't so sure I should've told Ella." She said and Ella blinked a few times.

"Hana...when did you get down here?" She asked and in unison everyone hit their foreheads.

"Actually...I'm not down here, I'm still upstairs. Why don't you go up and get me?" Hana suggested and Ella nodded and started to head upstairs but Derek grabbed her hand preventing her from going any further.

"Derek...I need to go get Hana. She said so herself." Ella started to complain and Derek just sighed.

"Ella...do you actually listen to yourself talk?" Allie asked.

"I drift in and out." She said smiling.

"Let's go before we hear anymore of Ella's wisdom." Hana said and Ed looked at her.

"I didn't know you wanted to get there so badly."

"I don't...but the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." She said and everyone agreed with her.

At the gym:

"Wow...this is our gym?" Ella asked looking around the gym amazed.

"She's amazed by the simplest of things sometimes." Hana sighed and looked around and noticed all the guys looking at her. _'This is going to be a looong night.'_ She thought to herself glaring at the guys who went back to what they were doing. Suddenly a song came on and the girls looked excited, well except for hana who just looked bored and annoyed.

"C'mon lets go dance." Allie said dragging Hana on the dance floor.

Skater boy by: Avirl Lavigne (my friends always have to have this song play at our dances.)

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can i make it any more obvious

He was a punk

She did ballet

What more can i say

He wanted her

She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on tv

Guess who she sees

Skater boy rockin up MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got

Tickets to see his show

She tags along

Stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see,

See the man that boy could be

There is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy

And Im just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock eachothers world

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

"I love that song." Ella said happily as the song ended and Hana looked up.

"The songs over?" She asked boredly.

"Yeah...what were you doing all that time?" She asked and Hana thought for a moment.

"What were you doing?"

"Dancing." Ella replied happily.

"Yeah...I was doing the opposite of that." She said boredly leaning against the wall, and watched as Ella tried to figure out what that was.

"May I have your attention please...we have decided to now do the crowning for king and queen. Why you may ask...because this way you have more time to dance." Said some random guy up on stage. Everyone gathered around the stage, except for Hana and her friends.

"This is going to be a waste of time." Hana sighed and Ed put arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry...it'll be over soon."

"Ok...we'll start with the prince and princess first. The prince is...Neji Hyuuga." Everyone cheered loudly as Neji walked up stage and got his crown. "The princess will be...whoa...this is a surprise. The princess is Sakura Haruno." He said and everyone gasped.

"This is new...Sakura has always won queen. If she's princess...then who's queen?" Allie asked looking at the stage. Sakura didn't look very happy, Hana on the other hand looked like she was enjoying herself.

"If I didn't win...then who did!" Sakura screeched, the guy on the stage looked at the card and gasped. "Our queen is none other then...HANA!" The guy said and everyone turned to look at Hana who looked extremely pissed.

"Ed...There isn't by some chance another Hana in this school?" She whispered to Ed.

"No...I'm afraid not." He whispered back to her and she sighed.

"I was afraid of that." She said and just walked to the stage like she was on death row. _'This is just great...I swear I'm going to have to kill someone.' _Hana thought evilly as she got to the stage.

"Why would anyone vote for you...when they could vote for me." Sakura said and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...your really too full of yourself. Not like I care...I'm actually quite bored." Hana said putting her crown more to the side.

"I don't think it goes that way." Said a voice next to her and she looked around and saw Al.

"Yeah...well I didn't like it how it was. So I take it you won?" Hana asked and Al nodded. "That's good...at least it's you and not someone I don't know/ like."

"Ok...these are the people you voted for, give them a hand." the guy said and everyone clapped loudly and cheered. "And now the king and queen, and prince and princess will share a dance."

"Ed's probly not going to like that." Hana sighed as she followed al to the dance floor.

"Probly not...but it's not like it's our fault." Al said as the music started to play.

EVERYTIME WE TOUCH-CASCADA

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side

The music ended and Hana smiled along with Al. "Bet you that Ed's going to be jealous." She said.

"He won't." He contradicted her as they headed back to their friends. Everyone was smiling, except Ed who was glaring at them both. "I guess you were right." Al whispered to Hana and she just smiled.

"It's not like it was that hard to figure out. But I'm probly going to have to slow dance with him too...just so he doesn't kill you in your sleep." She said as another slow song came one and all the couples went to the floor, except Ed and Hana. "C'mon...lets slow dance." She said.

"Don't wanna." He said being childish and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Not like I really care...I guess Al will be the only one I get to slow dance with." She said walking away and Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor and she just smiled inwardly.

Bless the broken road-Rascal Flatts

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

"So are you actually enjoying yourself?" Ed asked and Hana nodded.

"But can we leave after this song?"

"Sure."

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home

Into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you.

After the song ended Ed leaned down a little and kissed Hana softly on the lips. "You look great tonight." He said causing her to blush slightly. "C'mon let's leave." He said taking her hand and leading her back to their friends.

"You guys ready to leave?" Derek asked and Hana nodded.

* * *

"That was fun." Ella said happily as they reached their house.

"Yeah...especially watching you scaring the food counter people." Allie smiled.

"It wasn't my fault...my ball didn't like me." She complained.

"Huh uh...sure. It's not that hard to bowl you know." Hana said with a yawn.

"Yeah well...you're just good at sports period, I'm not." Ella said childishly.

"Whatever...I lost interest." she shrugged yawning and Allie looked over at her.

"Hana...you have to work...don't you?"

"Yeah...I have to be there by 6:30, stupid opening shift." Hana said then turned to Ed. "I think I'm going to go inside so I can get some rest before my shift...see you later." She said and Ed leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The other guys did the same thing then they all parted in different ways, except Ed and Al of course.

Ok...I'm finally done with this one. I'm sooooo excited; it only took me what at least 3 weeks. I made this ultra long for you people. Before I forget I'm thinking about ending this series soon and started a sequel that would pretty much be based on their collage years. I just need to know...should I? Please leave a comment on what you think.


	29. Ella's magical adventure

F.m.a style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto...I do however own Hana. If you steal her, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you with this bendy straw!

Chapter 29: Ella's magical adventure!

(Note: the title has nothing to do with the actual plot…but titles don't actually have anything to do with the plot, now on to the actual story!)

Everyone was sitting on a train heading to the beach for a week of vacation. The guys were playing cards, Allie was entertaining Ella by jingling keys, Danielle was reading a book, and Hana was sleeping peacefully with her head lying on Ed's shoulder. Suddenly the door burst open.

"This is a hold-" The guy suddenly stopped when his eyes saw a still sleeping Hana. "Wrong compartment...we'll just be leaving." He said and him and his buddy left pretty quick.

"That was weird." Danielle said. Seconds later the guys came back with another guy, the first two guys looked kind of ashamed.

"That's the girl from before boss...whatever you do, don't wake her up." The guy said to his boss and everyone just looked at them.

"She's a harmless girl...how much damage could she possibly do?" He said and shook her. "Hey girly get up now!" Hana immediately open her eyes and glared at the guys. Hana slowly got up and she didn't look happy.

"I suggest that you run." Danielle said making the boss just laugh. Hana yawned and walked up to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"You the one who woke me up?"

"Yeah...what you going to do about it girly?" He asked with amusement in his voice. Hana just yawned again, swung her fist and it collided with the guy's right eye.

"Lesson one...NEVER underestimate your opponent. Especially if your opponent is me." Hana said as the guy rubbed his eye.

"You bitch...how dare you strike me, I'm going to teach you never take on someone twice your size." He said and lunged at her, Hana stepped out of the way, grabbed the guys hand and bent it all the way back...you could hear the bones breaking.

"Lesson two...never wake me up unless you have a death wish." She said with death in her eyes, she released the guy's hand and they ran away screaming like little girls. Hana sat back down and fell asleep and everything was quiet once again.

At the hotel:

"What do you mean you don't remember doing it?" Ella asked Hana who was sitting on her bed.

"I mean...I don't remember it. It takes me about 10 minutes to wake up, anything before then I usually don't remember." Hana sighed then took the notebook away from Allie. "Nice...you actually keep a list?"

"Yeah...don't you?" She asked trying to steal it back only Hana just kept it away from her.

"What is it?" Ella asked trying to see it but Hana closed it so that she couldn't see it. "c'mon...I wanna see." She started to wine, and Hana just gave her a knowing smile.

"Yeah...so what, I wanna go on random killing sprees but you guys won't let me." Hana said reading the notebook again.

"Yeah...for some odd reason that's kinda frowned upon around here. We kinda don't want you to go to jail...again." Ed said and Hana frowned slightly.

"Hey can I help it that my fun is against the law?" Hana said defensively, then handed Allie the notebook back to her. "Nice…but you can cross off jingle keys."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Derek asked and Ella smiled.

"Beach!" She said excitedly and everyone sighed.

"We haven't been here more then 2 hours and she wants to go to the beach...typical." Allie said and Ella looked over at her.

"That reminds me...let's go to the beach now!" She said happily and Hana just yawned and looked out the window.

"I'll pass...I'm actually tired."

"What? How can you be tired...you slept most of the way." Danielle pointed out and Hana just shrugged.

"So...doesn't mean I can't be tired at 1 in the morning." She pointed out boredly.

"Good point...we better go to bed. We'll see you guys in the morning." Derek said as everyone left Hana's and Ed's room.

"I'm really wondering how we're friends with them sometimes." Hana sighed and got into bed.

"Me too." Ed said turning off the light.

* * *

"HANA! WAKE UP!" Ella yelled excitedly jumping on her bed knocking out both Ed and Hana in the process. IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE BEACH!" Hana sat up yawned looked around then went to sleep on the floor. "HANA! WAKIE WAKIE!"Ella yelled jumping on the floor right next to Hana.

"Five more minutes." Hana mumbled rolling over.

"But Hana...I want to go to the beach!" Ella wined and Ed sat up and stretched.

"I think Ella might want to go to the beach." He said yawning and Hana sat up. There was a black aura that surrounded her and it made Ed gulp, but it didn't seem to faze Ella at all.

"Oh really...I would never have guessed that." She said not looking very happy and she got up a looked at Ella. "Run!" Ella took that advice and ran like the wind with Hana chasing her. Ella ran straight into her room and closed the door before Hana could get in. Hana stopped right before she hit the door. 'Dammit' She glared at the door for a few minutes then turned around and walked back to her room.

When Hana got there she saw that Ed was asleep on the bed again...and normally she wouldn't mind, but she didn't like the fact that Ed was asleep and she wasn't. She went to her bag pulled out some clothes and walked to the bathroom. She changed to a black skirt with shorts underneath, a black halter top, and black fishnet. She walked out and saw Ed still sleeping; she walked back in the bathroom turned on the sink and waited a few minutes until the water was ice cold. She then took a cup and filled it with the water, she walked back to the bedroom and sighlently counted to three then she dumped the water on Ed making him jump up in alarm and hana laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! Ed yelled and Hana shrugged.

"Time to wake up." She said brightly and Ed got an annoyed expression.

"You dumped water on me to wake me up?" Ed asked and Hana nodded. "You couldn't think of another way to wake me up?"

"I thought of lots of ways...but most of them were slightly illegal." Hana smiled and Ed just sighed. Hana sat down on the bed next to him.

"Your a pain...you know that?" Ed asked a little annoyed and Hana smiled.

"I know." She said with a smirk.

"I was thinking...instead of going to the beach, which we can do some other time, lets go look around the city...just the two of us. What do you say?" Ed asked and Hana thought for a split second.

"I think it sounds fun." Hana said smiling at Ed. "I'm going to tell Danielle. I'll be right back." she got up and left the room. Ed shrugged, got up off the bed and changed. Right as he was putting on some shoes Danielle came bursting through the door.

"Ed...Hana's in a fight again." She said in a hurry

"And how is that news to me?" Ed asked.

"Its not...but, I think you should stop her...so she doesn't actually kill the guy."

"How did the fight start?" Ed ask not believing that Hana would kill anyone right now...later maybe, but not now.

"Well...um Hana was walking back to your guy's room but then some random guy decided that it would be a great idea to corner Hana. That by itself didn't help but then he called her "girly"...which kinda pissed her off and now she's beating the crap out of the guy and Derek's unconscious." Danielle explained to him and Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Derek unconscious?" He asked

"Because he tried to stop Hana...but Hana didn't like that so now Ella's trying to get him to get un-unconscious." Danielle said just then they heard a really girly scream, then Hana yelling.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME GIRLY!"

"You might want to stop her soon." Danielle said leaving with Ed following her. They saw that Hana had actually cornered the guy and had her fist raised ready to strike, Ed quickly and quietly walked up behind Hana and right when Hana started to swing her fist Ed put his hand on her fist stopping it before she could actually hit the guy.

"You know you really need to work on your temper." He whispered into her ear.

"Not my fault. You took to long and I got bored and he just happens to be more entertaining anyways." She said lowering her fist and turning around to face Ed...Completely forgetting about the guy she was about to kill.

"Not my fault...if someone didn't decide it was a good idea to pour water on me it wouldn't have taken so long." Ed said looking down at Hana who just smiled innocently.

"Who was that?"

"Gee I wonder." Ed said with sarcasm and she smiled.

"I do too...you know you should really pay attention. I mean if you don't know who poured water on you then there is something wrong there." Hana smiled and started to run as Ed started to chase her, then she stopped when she saw Ella poking Derek with a crow bar. "May I?" She asked and Ella nodded. Hana knelt down besides Derek and then pinched his nose so that he couldn't breathe through it; within seconds Derek woke up and started to breathe deeply trying to catch his breath. "See that was easy...and it really doesn't help to poke people with a crow bar, and how did you get the crow bar in the first place?"

"Um...some guy let me have it, I don't know who though." Ella said looking at the crow bar.

"Whatever...anyways I'm getting out of here. I'm not in the mood to have to beat up the male population at the beach." Hana said walking away.

"Yeah...I'm going to go with her." Ed said following Hana.

I know I know...I really need to work on my chapters. But I had issues with keeping my attention on writing it. But I'm going to try to get the next one out as soon as possible. But keep in mind I'm very busy right now.


	30. Hana lost her memory

F.M.A style high school

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a or Naruto, I do however own Hana and if you steal her then...I shall steal all of your Halloween candy and eat it right in front of you so ha!

Chapter 31: Hana lost her memory?

Ed and Hana were sitting under a tree on the outskirts of the town. Well Ed was sitting, Hana had fallen asleep and was sleeping peacefully stretched out on the ground. Ed was just watching Hana sleep and was remembering the first time they met.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7ish years ago

10 year old Ed and 9 year old Al (ok...let's have a moment to awwww at their cuteness...ok are you done? good...aren't they sooooo cute?) were walking down the street when they heard a girl yell: "I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Suddenly a girl was running in their direction and very fast and before they could move in time BAM! The girl ran right into Ed. the collision made Ed fall over and the girl was sent back but before she hit the ground she did a back flip and landed on her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The girl yelled very angrily. "How dare you not get out of my way!"

"ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME!" Ed yelled getting to his feet.

"Um...brother...I don't think that's such a good idea." Al said trying to calm Ed down.

"Not now al." Ed said not taking his eyes away from her, she had dark purple eyes and anyone who looked into her eyes could see how emotionless they were. The girl was about to attack when suddenly.

"FOUND YOU!" Two girls said tackling the girl to the ground.

"Your coming with us whether you like it or not." One of the girls with black hair said, and Ed immediately recognized her as Allie. She looked up and saw Ed and Al. "Hey guys, so I see you've met Hana." She said with a smile.

"Yeah...we just met." Ed said bitterly and Hana just glared daggers at him and mouthed _'I__ will kill you_"_ at him._

"So...where is she running from?" Al asked curriously.

"The doctors...again. It's time for her to get her check up, and all they have left is to give her a shot." The other girl said as she and Allie got off Hana.

"I can handle being shot…but I am never going to let them give me a shot!" Hana glared at her friends who just smiled.

"You hate going to doctors?" Ed asked intrigued, Hana just continued to glare daggers at him. "Then I think you should go back, I for one will be willing to force you back." he smiled evilly.

"Do you really think you can make me?" Hana asked with her eyebrow raised and an evil look and Ed nodded confidently. "That's going to be hard if you're also in the hospital getting a cast on your broken wrist."

"What broken-"suddenly and without warning Hana grabbed his hand and bent it back enough so that you could hear the bones break. And Ed screamed bloody murder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed opened his eyes not realizing he had fallen asleep, when he opened them he saw a pair of beautiful purple eyes staring at him curiously.

"What cha dreaming about?" Hana asked as Ed yawned, Ed noticed that her face was less than an inch away from him.

"Uh...just how lucky I am to have you as a girlfriend." He said blushing a little and before he could really react, Hana suddenly hugged him which caught him off guard so they both fell to the ground. Hana laid her head on his chest.

"I love you." She whispered smiling; Ed couldn't help but smile too. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I love you too." He kissed her on the top of her head, and she looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Even when I screw up big time?"

"Ye-wait how do you know you're going to screw up big time?"

"Easy because I'm me and I've been known to screw up." she replied with a smile.

"No matter what I will always love you."

"Ok...I believe you." She said smiling up at Ed who kissed her on her forehead.

"Well well, if it isn't the ice queen. "A voice said and Hana lazily turned her head to see Sasuke. Hana just yawned while Ed seemed pretty irritated by it.

"What do you want now asshole?" Hana asked boredly.

"Just to pick up on the fight me and your boyfriend left off." He said and Hana just raised an eyebrow.

"I don-"Ed cut her off.

"Just stay out of it." Ed said and without another word Hana just stomped off, obviously pissed at Ed.

* * *

'Stupid guys!' Hana yelled inside her head. She was walking down a sidewalk with the street next to her with cars going really fast past her. Every time she passed a window, her suspicion was right, her eyes were demonic red. Hana looked ahead of her and saw a little girl was being picked on but before Hana could say anything, the girl was pushed into the street and Hana saw that a truck was coming straight for her. Before Hana could think she was running to the girl, she pushed the girl out of the way. But she couldn't get away in time, so Hana used her arms to block out some of the collision, but it still sent her flying into the air. She landed on her back and slid a good 30 yards. She hit the back of her head on the conceret. She couldn't really move because she was in a lot of pain. The last thing she remembered was someone yelling her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Ow my head hurts.' Hana said rubbing her head. She looked around the room confused. 'where am i?"

"You sure gave us quite a fright." said Danielle from the door way. Hana just looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" Hana asked her and Danielle looked worried.

"You don't remember me? Do yo know who you are?" Hana just shook her head. "well this is going to be interesting. I'll be right back, don't move." Danielle said as she walked out of her room. To see Al waiting for her. " So we may have a problem."

"Whats wrong?" He asked worried and Danielle sighed.

"Hana has lost her memory. We need to gather everyone so we can decide what to do. Which I'm putting you in charge of. I'm going to stay here and try and help Hana with her memory." Danielle said.

"Got it. Just don't worry to much, Hana will get her memory back." Al said hugging Danielle and kissed her on the top of her head before he left to go gather everyone.

one hour later:

"So what happened?" Allie asked as soon as everyone finally was at the hospital.

"well, I don't really know the details but all I do know is that the doctor said that she had a minor concussion and that she has severe memory lost."

"What do you mean severe memory lost?" Ed asked and Danielle rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't know who I am or even who she is. I'm feeling that those are two things she should know." Danielle said. "The weirdest part is she doesn't get mad at all...I've tried but there is no sign of her famous temper. Its kinda freaky. C'mon I'll show you." She said leading them into Hana's room. Hana looked confused as everyone walked into the room.

"I think you guys are in the wrong room, I don't know any of you." She said nervously and Danielle just shook her head.

"Hana these are your best friends. This is Derek, Ella, Allie, Kyo, Al and your boyfriend Ed." Danielle said pointing to everyone and Hana just stared blankly.

"Sorry...doesn't ring a bell. But can I leave now...I'm not to really into being here." Hana said and everyone looked at Danielle for an explanation.

"She does seem to show a little bit of her tendencies without meaning to." Danielle explained to everyone then turned their attention to Hana. "No you can't leave, you have a concussion. That is very serious hence your whole memory lost thing."

"Actually her concusion isn't that bad more like just a bump on the head really, She'll have to be careful for a while but other then that she should be able to go." The doctor said walking into the room.

"But what about her memory lost?" Ed asked worried and the doctor looked at him.

"That she'll have to uncover on her own, there is no medicine in the world that could cure that. You might want to go catch her though, I have a feeling she has no idea where she is going." the doctor said walking out of the room and the others looked to find that Hana's bed was already empty and her window opened.

"I thought she lost her memory." Ella sighed.

"Well she did but she will still do what is natural to her, to her jumping out of windows is as natural as breathing is for us." Derek explained as they walked started their journey to try and find Hana.

"So whats the plan?" Virginia asked Danielle and everyone looked at her.

"What makes you think that I had a plan?"

"Because everyone knows that if anything happens to Hana that you step up and because you know what to do in almost every situation that Hana's involved in, like how to handle Hana if she goes all gang leader again." Ella said and everyone nodded and Danielle just sighed.

"Well i haven't really worked out a WHOLE plan but I'm thinking we should start by trying to find her."

* * *

I LIVE! It only took...2ish years for me to update...but I finally did it! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo proud of myself! So like always please comment if you have any ideas for me, because I really like hearing what you guys think about it.


	31. Hana's memory

F.M.A style highschool

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or naruto but any of the characters you dont reconize I own so please no stealling or I will go all serial killer on your ass.

Chapter 31: Hana's memory

Everyone slit up to cover more ground to find the currently memory-less Hana. Ella, and allie started with the beach but that was mostly because Ella wanted to go to the beach. Danielle and Al started in the city. Kyo went to different music and book stores to try and find her while Ed went off towards the outskirt of the city.

Ed saw Hana sitting under the same tree that they were under yesterday. She was hugging her knees to her chest with her head resting on her knees.

"You know, you shouldn't run off whenever you feel like it." Ed said sitting next to her and she looked up at him looking nervous.

"Probably not but for some reason that seemed like a good idea at the time. Though I do wonder why I ended here." She said and Ed just shrugged. "I keep trying to remember anything but all i seem to be able to remember is waking up in the hospital place. Its really frustrating and to make it worse all I want to do is hit something."

Ed just laughed "The reason you want to hit something is because whenever you got mad you would vent by hitting something or someone, it was usually the someone though. Your going to be fine, you'll get your memory back." Ed said and Hana looked at him and smiled.

"So...ummmmm...what was your name again. I wasn't paying much attention when that one girl was introducing people."

"You never seem to pay attention when you should, fine I'm Ed Elric we've been dating for about 3 months and have been friends for 4ish years." Hana just blinked at him and sighed sadly.

"I really wish I could remember anything. Ed what was I like before I lost my memory."

"Lets see, your very loyal to your friends, you once beat up a guy because he broke you best friend's heart, your smart but you don't let people really know about that because you're always sleeping in your classes. When you grew up you were a gang leader but you aren't anymore but you do have some tendencies you got from when you were a kid. Everyone thinks you some cold monster but the people closes to you know what you look like when you actually smile." Ed said looking a little sad and Hana just blinked.

"I was in a gang? I sound like I was a scary person why would you want me as a girlfriend?" Hana asked looking up at Ed who turned away blushing.

"Because of your other side, there is a whole other side of you that you never really showed. You have a side where your kind, sweet, and caring. That and I always thought you were adorable when you were mad." Ed said poking Hana in the forehead.

"HANA WE FOUND YOU!" Ella yelled tackling Hana to the ground. The others were just following Ella. "I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"I'm sorry I worried you guys, this whole not having any memory is really getting me down." Hana sighed sadly.

"Hana don't stress to much about it, your memory will come back when it wants to. C'mon I got something that will cheer you up, lets go SHOPPING!" Allie said excitedly and Hana looked around confused.

"Do I like going shopping?"

"Yes, yes you do." Ella said and drug Hana with the girls to go shopping.

"Hana is going to kill them when her memory comes back." Al sighed and the guys nodded and went off to do their own thing.

With the girls:

"SO what do I like to wear on a normal basis?"

"Your favorite color is pink and you absolutely love wearing dresses." Ella said happily as they walked down the street. When they were stopped by a group of guys.

"You know its not safe for a group of cute girls to walk alone without any protecting." A guy with light brown hair said and Hana walked up to him and stared him straight into the eyes.

"I don't like you." she said a matter of factly and the girls laughed and the guys got angry.

"How dare you, you fucking bitch!" He said and tried to punch her but she side stepped. _'that was weird.' _she thought to herself. She was doing pretty good at dodging their attacks but one attack caught her off guard and one of the guys managed to hit her in the back of the head knocking her out. As soon as the girls saw this they were in front of Hana protecting her.

In Hana's dream:

It was very dark and Hana couldn't see anything but in front of her stood what looked like her.

"So you lost your memory huh?" she asked and Hana nodded. "Do you truly want to remember? Some of what you'll remember you won't want to remember."

"I don't care, I want to remember how I met my friends or when Ed and me started dating."

"That's good to hear because it was very hard for me to sit by and let you not completely kick these guys asses. Also I think you should get back in that fight, I worry about having the girls fight for you." She said and suddenly was gone.

Back to the fight:

Hana stood up and dusted herself off. She cracked her knuckles and walked to the leader guy. "So you think its fun to pick on people that are smaller then you. Fine but your not going to like the end result." Hana said with her eyes starting to go black. The guy tried to attack but Hana dodged it and kicked him in the stomach sending him to his knees. She then turned her attention to the other guys who were cowering together. She walked to them with an evil smile. "If you want to live I suggest that you leave." They ran as fast as they could just to get away from her.

"Hana your back!" Ella said Hugging her but Hana turned an angry glare at her.

"I LIKE SHOPPING? MY FAVORITE COLOR IS PINK? I LIKE WEARING DRESSES!" Hana yelled at Ella who just smiled innocently.

"I thought it would be fun to see what you look like in pink." Ella said and Hana hit her upside the head.

"Hana your back to normal." Danielle said excitedly and Hana gave her an evil smile.

"It feels good to be back, I like having my memory back. C'mon lets go find the guys, I want to see if I can trick them. Besides I still have a bone to pick with Ed." Hana smiled evilly and all the girls looked at each other nervously.

With the guys:

"Hana seemed different without her memory." Kyo said and the others nodded. All the guys decided to wait for the girls back at the hotel. "She seemed less likely to kill me."

"I think a lot of that has to do with her not knowing her past and her protectiveness of her friends." Al said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm more worried about what will happen when she gets her memory back." Ed said worried. "I kinda told her to stay out of a fight and she may have stormed off."

"It was nice knowing you." Derek said and Ed just sighed.

"Maybe if your lucky she won't remember." Al said hopefully just then there was a knock on the door and Hana came in nervously.

"thank god...I got lost so I knocked on all the doors until I found the right one. " Hana said scared and sad looking.

"Where are the girls?" Al asked Hana shrugged.

"I got separated from them, by the way finding the right hotel was very challenging." Hana said with a nodded. She sat down in the middle of the guys. "I feel so lost right now. I wonder what I would do in a normal situation. I guess from what I've been told I would've gotten in a fight by now but if I recall someone told me to stay out of one." She slowly turned her head to face ed with an evil smile.

"y..y..you remember?" Ed shuddered and Hana smiled even bigger.

"Yes I -"before Hana could say anything more Ed hugged her tightly, causing Hana to burry her face in his chest.

"Aw isn't that so sweet." Danielle said happily and Hana just glared daggers at her. "Don't be like that." She said sitting next to Al.

"Hana how could you be so careless? You could've died!" Allie said scolding Hana who looked uninterested.

"Yet I didn't." Hana said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"But you could've! Do you know how worrying it is to find out that your best friend not only is in the hospital but has no memory of anything or anyone?" Allie asked with tears in her eyes and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Geez, fine I'll try to be more careful."

"Aw so you do care." Ella said happily hugging Hana who's eye twitched.

"On occasion, my head kinda hurts so i think I'm going to our room for a while." Hana said getting up and Ed looked up at her.

"Are you sure your ok?" Ed asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine I'm just going to take a nap."

"Do you remember where it is?" Derek asked and Hana rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and turned right.

"Hana...its the other way." Danielle yelled and then Hana walked the other way.

"I knew that."

"So how did Hana get her memory back?" Derek asked when they heard Hana shut the hotel door.

"Well, like usual Hana kind of started a fight. Really a group of guys started talking and Hana just went up to them and told them that she didn't like them, which for some reason pissed them off and so they started to fight her. Even without her memory Hana did pretty good but one of them managed to hit her in the back of her head which I'm thinking is the reason why she got her memory back." Danielle explained.

In Hana's dream:

Hana stood at the age of 8 beaten and bruised looking at her uncle with defiant eyes like she always did. His face was twisted in anger as he was yelling at her.

"you worthless piece of shit. Do you realize how you make this family look?"

"Do you?" Hana said and got back handed.

"Do not talk to me like that!" He yelled and Hana just smirked.

"I'll think about it." Hana said smirking.

"You will never be good at anything, no one will love you and no one will care what happens to you." Her uncle sneered at her and Hana's eyes widen.

"And? I don't need anyone."

"Oh but you will, but no one wants to be friends with someone as worthless as you." her uncle said and was about to punch her but Hana woke up quickly to see Ed looking worried by the side of the bed. Before he even had a chance to say anything Hana hugged Ed which surprised him and he lost his balance causing both Hana and Ed to fall to the ground.

"Whats wrong?" Ed asked as Hana laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"well..."Hana told Ed about the nightmare while she told him Ed just stroked her hair. By the end of it Hana was a lot more calm.

"Hana, everything is going to be fine. That was in your past, you won't ever have to deal with that again. You are beautiful, smart, a little irritating at times, and strong willed. Don't let anyone tell you other wise." Ed said and Hana smiled really big with a little blush on her cheeks.

"I love you. C'mon I'm hungry." Hana said happily.

* * *

I live again! I know I know...I'm really bad at updating now...but i try *sniffle* Please comment and stuff


	32. Someone Took Over School

F.M.A style highschool

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or naruto but any of the characters you dont reconize I own so please no stealling or I will go all serial killer on your ass.

Chapter 32: Someone Took Over School

"Morning guys." Allie greeted the guys in the hallway before school started.

"Where's Hana?" Ed asked and Ella smiled.

"She noticed something that made her uneasy, she said she needed to make a phone call and ran home."

"And you guys didn't question any further?" Derek asked and Allie shook her head.

"Even if we tried, she wouldn't tell us. But you don't have to worry, Danielle went with her." Allie said smiling and the guys just sighed.

"That can't be a good sign." Al sighed and the guys nodded.

With Hana and Danielle:

"Ok, just what I thought. No I think we can handle them. Yes I remember, no I don't think you guys need come up. Yes we will be careful. Thanks Michael." Hana hung up the phone and turned to Danielle. "Just as we thought, they are here. Michael doesn't know if it's everyone or just a few, either way its up to us to make sure nothing gets out of hand."

"And how do we do that?" Danielle asked as they walked back to school and Hana shrugged.

"We will have to wait until they make the first move. You sure you want to do this? They probably don't know that you're here."

"It has been a long time since I've done this but I can't just let you have all the fun." Danielle gave Hana a familiar evil smile.

"Ok but don't say I didn't offer to do it by myself." Hana said as they entered the empty hall way of school. "Guess we're late, right now I guess we should go to class until they move. What class do you have?"

"English what about you?"

"Chem 2, with my favorite teacher." Hana smiled evilly and Hana and Danielle parted ways for now. Hana reached her class room and kicked open the door causing everyone to jump in alarm.

"You're late." Mustang said and Hana shrugged boredly.

"And, if I'm on time then you'll expect to me to be on time _every time._" Hana explained and Mustang just rolled his eyes.

"Take your seat already." Mustang said turning back to his lecture. Hana sat next to Ed and tuned out mustang like usual.

"So are you going to tell me why you were late." Ed whispered and Hana just shrugged.

"I was late because I'm _always _late."

"Somehow I doubt that's all it is. Whatever it is, try not to break anything."

"Its like you think I'm destructive or something." Hana replied smirking just then Hana moved her head to the side as a book came hurling in their direction. "You missed."

"No talking in my class or your going to be sent to the office!" Mustang said and Hana just raised her eyebrow.

"Oh scary, don't send me to the office." Hana said in a monotone while rolling her eyes.

"Thats it, Hana office now!" Mustang said and Hana just shrugged and got up and left looking bored as usual. As she was walking down the hall she noticed strange people just lurking in odd places.

"its about time." Danielle said as Hana turned a corner. "So have you noticed?" Danielle whispered to Hana who nodded.

"My guess is that they are about to make their move. Come on, Lets go to the roof." Hana and Danielle went to the roof to find a few thug looking guys there and they didn't seem too happy. In fact, they looked grumpy and Hana and Danielle smiled evilly to each other. "I guess no one told you guys. This is MY spot and I don't like it when people are here without my permission."

"We don't need anyone's permission especially some girl's permission." One of them said and Hana and Danielle turned to each other and played rock paper scissors with each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Another of the guys said and Danielle smiled.

"Seeing which one of us gets to take care of you and I get the pleasure of doing that." Danielle smiled evilly and Hana just sat on the ground patiently.

"Ok boys, lets teach her what its like to go up against us." All the guys attacked Danielle but she didn't seem bothered by it. The first guy attacked but Danielle just jumped out of his way and then did a back flip kick knocking him out. One of the guys grabbed her and held her so another guy could punch her but Danielle swung and kicked the first guy and then kicked the other guy causing him to let her go. She looked around and shrugged all the guys were on the ground moaning like they were in pain.

"That was fun, its been awhile since I've had to do that." Danielle smiled and Hana sighed.

"I could tell, you got rusty." Hana teased and Danielle stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, some of us don't find the need to fight anything that moves."

"So have you told Al about your past." Hana asked with an eyebrow raised and Danielle looked away.

"I've only told him the bare minimum. I find the less he knows the better. I'm surprised you nor Allie or Ella have told him anything." Hana just rolled her eyes.

"Not my style plus I've already told those two that they are not allowed to tell anyone anything about your past. Though you will have to tell him about it eventually."

"Its not that easy, there's a lot about my past that I would like to forget."

"And I wouldn't, Ed doesn't know but since I got my memory back, I've been having nightmares about my past. C'mon, I have a feeling the party is about to begin." Just as she said that the intercalm came on.

_"May I have your attention please. Your school is now under my control. You won't have to worry unless you feel the need to challenge us, if that is the case then we will have no choice but to hurt the office people. That is all._" The voice said and Hana just rolled her eyes.

"So all they said is please come kick our ass but try not to make too much noise." Danielle said and Hana just smiled evilly.

"This should be fun. What do you think will be worse Ella and Allie finding out or fighting everyone single handedly?" Hana asked as they started their journey to the office.

"Easy Ella and Allie finding out, taking on everyone without being lectured sounds like fun to me."

"Agreed."

"Hey you! what are you doing?" Someone yelled and Hana rolled her eyes and saw a guy coming towards her.

"My turn?"

"Yup, have fun." Danielle said and Hana smiled evilly and turned her attention to the guy. She started running towards him, then she jumped and kneed him in the face sending him spiraling backwards and Hana just signed.

"So I'm thinking that we should take the shorter way just because they are so boring to fight and I'm hungry, mostly because I'm hungry." Hana said as they walked toward the office.

"They do seem kinda not like I remember them. Do you think its because we got better?"

"That or they got weaker. Did you recognize the voice on the intercalm?"Hana asked and Danielle shook her head. "Me either, maybe the problem has to do with him." Hana looked around the corner to see a group of guys guarding the office. "At least they are smart enough to guard the office. Lets do this one together."

"Got it, I'll hit them high, you hit them low?" Danielle asked and Hana nodded in agreement.

"I feel like you're implying I'm short or something, but whatever, lets get this over I'm hungry." Hana said and Danielle nodded. They both ran around the corner and both kneed a different guy in the face, causing the guys to be sent spiraling into a wall. "I think you boys are lost. This is my school, no one is just allowed to come here especially when they are taking over the school. I saddly can't allow that to happen no matter how much I enjoy not being in school."

"Who are you to say we need your premission to come here?" One guy asked and Danielle just smiled evily.

"My name is Hana and I'm your worse nightmare." Hana eyes started to change to red as she spoke and the guys looked like frightened kids.

"I was told that you were in jail, how come your here?"

"For some reason my friends are on this 'you need to go to school' kick. Was not my idea and I haven't been to jail since I was 10."

"Well we can't just let you disturb the boss, so I guess we'll just have to take care of the two of you ourselfs."

"Probly not a good idea but hey your funeral." The guys look at each other and attacked at the same time. Hana rolled her eyes and Danielle giggled. Hana just played dodge while Danielle just kept blocking. "This is quite boring." With that being said Hana just kicked all the guys sending them down the hall.

"When did it become ok for _anyone_ to be a gang?" Danielle asked annoyed.

"I don't know, I know that our gang was never this weak."

"Thats because you would never allow it. You were also so good at stricking fear into everyone's hearts. Shall we finish this?" Danielle said and opened the door. All the office people seemed to be tied up and the door to tsunade's office was closed.

"Danielle you take care of them, I'll finish with the 'mastermind'. Also, I want to talk to them when I'm done." Danielle nodded and Hana walked and kicked open the door. "What the fuck do you want and why should I care." Hana said and glared at the guy who was casually sitting in the chair with his feet up on the desk. The guy was just smiling, he had a mohawk with green streaks in it, he was in between scrawny and fit. He had on a red shirt with a black button up shirt that was open and the sleeves were torn out.

"I was wondering when you would show up. It has been awhile, do you remember me?" He asked and Hana just shook her head and the guy just laughed.

"Sorry don't remember you but obviously your not very good, cause all of the guys I went against were really weak."

"Hmm...let me see if I can refresh your memory. Do you remember when we were younger and our gang had a war going on...well I was the reason that you went to jail. My job was to take you out so that we could win." He said smiling widely and Hana narrowed her eyes which had turned black.

"YOU! I WiLL MAKE iT SO YOU WiLL NEVER BE ABLE TO BREATH AGAiN!" Hana yelled and launched at the guy and grabbed him by the neck and had him against the wall. "Its been awhile since I've been to jail. But I am willing to go back just so that i can kill you."

"So..you...do...remember. You...wouldn't...kill...me...you...don't...have...it...in...you." He said challenging Hana who gave him a bloodlust look.

"I don't do I, then watch." Hana's grip started to get tighter and she would have killed him if Danielle didn't step in.

"Hana don't, you know you can't go to jail. Think about Ed." Danielle said and Hana's eyes went back to normal and she smiled.

"Fine I won't kill you but only cause I want to keep seeing my boyfriend when I want. But I also won't let you get away with this. Did you get the rope that he used on the office people?" Hana asked and Danielle nodded. Hana tied him up so that his arms were in front of him and he was tied to a chair. "Just be lucky it wasn't 8 years ago." Hana said and walked out to where the office people were. "Ok here's how its going to be, first we were never here. I got suspended for two days for disrupting class again and Danielle went home sick. Second of all don't release anyone till the cops get here. Finally its going to be a short day because of this got that?"

"And if we don't agree to that?" Tsunade asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well do you want the whole school to know that your most 'problem' student could take down a whole gang while you guys were held hostage?"

"Fine, enjoy your day offs but just who are you two."

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is we took care of it. Now if you don't mind I'm hungry. wanna go to lunch?" Hana asked as her and Danielle left school.

* * *

"Hana what did you do?" Allie asked as her and Ella barged in Hana's room. Hana and Danielle looked up boredly from their card game.

"Got suspended?"

"So you wouldn't know that our school got taken over but the police took care of it." Ella said and Hana just shrugged and her and danielle continnued their game.

"I wouldn't know that, I got suspended from school during first hour."

"Really? It was the first day of school and all ready you get suspended."

"I know, what can I say I'm just a natural at it."

"How come I'm not convinced you didn't have something to do with it. I think you noticed something was going to happen and you just waited. I think your also the reason we got out of school early." Allie said and Hana just shrugged.

"Fine I may have had something to do with it."

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Ella asked Danielle smiled evilly.

"Why would I let Hana have all of the fun?"

"Did _it _happen?" Allie asked nervously.

"Yes but I snapped her out of it."

"I still don't see why I couldn't just kill him. I would be doing the world a favor." Hana said rolling her eyes.

"Because we like it better when your not in jail." Ella said smiling.

"Whatever, I'm going to take checkers on a walk. Wanna go with me Danielle?" Hana asked getting up and Danielle nodded. Hana snapped her fingures and checkers was following them.

* * *

"So are you going to tell Al?" Hana asked as her and Danielle were swinging at a park while checkers layed down guarding them.

"Well I thought about it and decided...no...no I am not."

"And why not?"

"Because I did a lot of stuff I'm not proud of, I don't want to scare him off."

"You won't scare him off, he loves you too much besides I'm pretty sure that I did worse things." Hana said and Danielle turned a light shade of pink and looked away. "Aw thats so cute, you never told each other. Now you have another thing to talk about." Hana smiled innocently and Danielle sighed.

"You make it sound as if its easy."

"Its not easy but it is worth it. Look, Ed and Al are coming." Hana said smiling as checkers was growling until Hana snapped her fingers and checkers just laid down while still glaring at Ed. "Its about time, I was starting to get bored."

"You can be really hard to find." Ed sighed and Hana smiled innocently.

"Whatever, come on, I have an hour before I have to go to work." Hana said and jumped off the swing. "Think about what I said." Hana said as her and Ed left.

"What did you tell her?" Ed asked curiously and Hana shrugged.

"wouldn't you like to know."

"yes...yes I would."

"well I'm not going to tell you." Hana said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, is it true you already managed to get suspended?" Hana just smiled innocently.

"Some people think of it as suspension, I like to think of it more as a vacation."

"Its the first day back from summer vacation. How can you already need a vacation?" Ed asked and Hana shrugged.

"Schools boring." Ed just sighed.

* * *

See I managed to get my chapter done! be very proud of me :D As always I love to hear what y'all think so please comment. :D


End file.
